Festival de invierno
by Hessefan
Summary: Le tenía aprecio a los chicos, aunque Kagura cantase horribles villancicos y Shinpachi le obligase a adoptar costumbres extranjeras que su alma jôi no lograba comprender. Esto va de muérdagos, de un viejito en trineo, de cartas y de esas cosas que hace la gente que tiene espíritu festivo. Ah, y de un Pie Grande que no es Pie Grande. One Shot's y viñetas interconectadas, 15/15.
1. Acción de gracias

**Festival de invierno**

_Hessefan_

* * *

**~ Disclaimer ~**

Gintama le pertenece por entero a Hideaki Sorachi.

* * *

**~ Nota general ~**

Los prompts salen todos de una misma tabla propuesta en la comunidad de LJ "Retos a la carta"; son one shots interconectados, es decir, que pueden leerse en orden hasta el final y encontrarse con un longfic o, bien, se pueden leer por separado y entenderse a la perfección (espero, porque esa era la idea). Lo hice así porque pintó en su momento romperme la cabeza y volverme loca con esto sin ninguna necesidad más que mero masoquismo.

Algunos one shots me costaron más que otros, algunos son más cursi que otros y, algunos, están mejores que otros. Hay de todo XD.

En cada capítulo iré aclarando el género y la clasificación para no sorprender a nadie, porque claro, aunque esto es más BL que otra cosa, hay algún que otro one shot que puede leerse como un gen.

* * *

**Prompt**: **Acción de gracias**.

**Autor**: Hessefan.

**Género**: Gen

**Clasificación**: K.

**Extensión**: 915 palabras.

**Resumen**: Hasegawa ahogó la carcajada, porque podía notar en las palabras de Gin el profundo aprecio que les tenía a los chicos.

* * *

La puerta mecánica se abrió ofreciéndole al hombre que estaba frente a él una imagen patética que, como un espejo, reflejaba su propia realidad. Se miraron, levantaron una mano a modo de saludo y, desahuciados, comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar al banco habitual en la plaza de siempre.

—¿Has venido al centro a hacer las compras de Navidad? —preguntó, recibiendo a cambio un quejido, un lamento que surgía desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas.

—El plan era aumentar el capital —negó, afligido, con la cabeza—, ¿cómo pudo pasar esto? —_Otra vez_, le había faltado agregar. Cada año era igual.

—Por lo visto tú también has perdido.

Ese "tú también" le dio a entender que Hasegawa estaba en las mismas lamentables condiciones. Eran tan patéticos, eran tan idiotas, eran tan… madaos.

—¿Ya le compraste el regalo a tu esposa?

—Ese era el plan —un aura lúgubre se apoderó de él.

—Ahora sí que solo recibirán carbón —alzó los hombros, chistando—, igual… lo mejor será asegurarme qué es lo que quieren —caviló, reflexionando más consigo mismo que con quien estaba sentado al lado tratando de hallar una solución al problema monetario—… conociendo a Kagura seguramente pedirá arroz con huevo o algo similar.

—Es una chica muy sencilla, tienes suerte.

—El tema es Shinpachi… aunque cualquier cosa de Otsuu que le regale le vendrá bien. El problema es que ya tiene de todo.

—Oh… —murmuró, sin continuar la frase.

—¿Qué?

—Nada… es que… —se encogió de hombros—, los chicos tienen la capacidad de llenar nuestras vidas, ¿cierto?

Gin alzó las cejas, ¿a qué venía esa reflexión filosófica?

—Son un dolor en el culo. Todo es gastos, gastos y más gastos…

Hasegawa ahogó una carcajada, porque podía notar en las palabras del otro el profundo aprecio que les guardaba. Incluso el mismo Gin se advirtió incómodo por pensar así.

—Lo cierto es que… —confesó con una tenue sonrisa—, sí. Es extraño, pero estas fechas te ayudan a valorar mejor lo que tienes… y lo que no.

—Lo importante que son las personas que están a tu lado, aguantándote —asintió, dándole una pitada al cigarrillo—. Lo quieres mucho, ¿verdad? A mí me hubiera gustado tener un hermano menor.

Gintoki frunció el ceño, le costó reparar en que hablaba de Shinpachi.

—Pues… ambos son mis empleados y Kagura vive conmigo —suspiró con hastío—, antes no tenía que andar preocupándome por regalos de Navidad. A la vieja la ponía feliz con una botella de sake o pagándole el alquiler.

—Ya, pero veo que ellos dos son más importante en tu vida de lo que uno puede ver a simple vista. Cuando los veo juntos, sea trabajando, peleando o quejándose entre ustedes, siento un poco de envidia. Yo no tengo una hija, ni un hermano… ni nadie que… —dejó de hablar, esa conversación lo estaba deprimiendo.

Podía echarle la culpa a la fecha en cuestión, al detalle de que Hatsu todavía no le había devuelto las llamadas -quizás porque no tenía casa, mucho menos teléfono-, a que no tenía dinero para comprarle un bonito presente, a que era un Madao, a que Gin lo entendía mejor que nadie y a que con él podía ser todo lo Madao que quisiera, sin sentir pena.

—Exageras —murmuró sabiendo que no, que era así en verdad.

Aunque quisiera mentirse y decirse que si le compraba regalos era por un estúpido sentido de responsabilidad, él sabía muy bien lo que implicaba que ambos estuvieran en sus vidas, no solo trabajando en la Yorozuya.

Con Kagura vivía, así que era lógico que buscara un presente para ella, pero Shinpachi podía ser solo un empleado, a lo sumo un amigo, quizás puertas adentro un hermano menor; pero no tenía ninguna obligación o responsabilidad para con él. No eran familia y en tal caso, el chico tenía la suya propia.

Fue como una dura y complicada revelación. No debería extrañarle llegar a esas conclusiones luego de tener una charla con Hasegawa, pues con él solía hablar de esos temas tan personales y que, por serlos, no son fáciles de soltar a la ligera.

Y no es tampoco que no hubiera reparado en aquello mucho antes, pero Hasegawa-san le había hecho ver que pensaba en Shinpachi más de la cuenta. Ambos estaban en un lugar muy importante en la que sería su escala de valores; ¿y cómo no estarlo?, si no fuera por ellos dos, con seguridad, para esas alturas estaría muerto. Se lo hubiera engullido la mugre y la miseria, se gastaría todo el dinero en alcohol, tendría cirrosis crónica además de diabetes y amanecería todos los días con resaca, desnudo y dentro de un conteiner.

Estaba tan acostumbrado a que ellos cuidaran de él, que no se imaginaba la vida sin Kagura y sin Shinpachi en el presente; sin restarle el mérito que sin dudas la vieja se merecía.

Dibujó una tenue sonrisa, a veces no se sabía quién cuidaba más a quién: si él a ellos o ellos a él.

Se merecían un buen regalo de Navidad, no solo el carbón que recibían de él cada año, cada día. Para alguien como Gin, a quien le cuesta poner las emociones en palabras, era la mejor manera de expresar afecto o agradecimiento.

Bonita reflexión. Solo tenía un problema, problema que compartía con el hombre sentado a su lado: había perdido casi todo su dinero en el pachinko.

Algunas cosas no cambiaban ni cambiarían nunca en el universo personal de Gintoki Sakata. Después de todo eso implicaba ser un madao.


	2. Villancicos

**Prompt**: **Villancicos**.

**Autor**: Hessefan.

**Género**: Gen.

**Clasificación**: K+

**Extensión**: 1455 palabras.

**Resumen**: —No seas tan Grinch, Gin-san —dijo el chico con tono afable y una sonrisa—. ¿No le prometiste a Kagura que le ayudarías a escribirle una carta a Santa Claus?

**Notas**: La estrofa de la canción es de una clásica en Japón. Ellos no tienen Villancicos, como es una festividad adoptada, también adoptaron las canciones; pero esta -que es parte de un comercial- se hizo muy famosa en la década del ochenta. Razón por la que la Navidad, también, se asocia más a pasarla con la pareja o en su defecto, con amigos. Es una fecha muy triste para los que están solos XD

**Disclaimer extra**: Harry Potter y los elfos domésticos le pertenecen a Rowling.

* * *

—¡_Silent night, Holy night_!

Kagura llevaba horas _gritando_ la misma estrofa de la misma condenada canción. Gintoki no lo soportó más y se arrojó sobre el sillón de dos cuerpos tapándose las orejas, como el soldado que se tira cuerpo a tierra para evitar las balas.

—¡Ah! ¡Ya no aguanto más! ¡La cabeza y las bolas me van a explotar!

— ¡_Silent night, Holy night_! —continuó con felicidad, ajena a las quejas de su jefe, mientras ayudaba a Shinpachi en la labor de limpiar la Yorozuya.

—¡Mátala, Shinpachi o algo, pero haz que se calle! ¡Piedad!

—No seas tan Grinch, Gin-san —dijo el chico con tono afable y una sonrisa.

—¡Eso! —Kagura agitó el plumero, señalándolo—¡De ahora en más te diremos Grin-chan!

—No has parado de quejarte de todo —Shinpachi se bajó de la silla una vez que terminó de limpiar el cuadro sobre el escritorio—. ¿Qué sucede con tu espíritu navideño?

—¡Se fue de vacaciones! —agitó una mano. —¡Este fue un mal año para mí! ¡No tengo por qué festejar la Navidad! ¡Sigo otro año más sin pareja y suficiente tengo con San Valentín como para tener otra fecha que me lo recuerde, gracias!

Shinpachi suspiró, debía suponer que se trataba de algo tan trivial como aquello.

—Voy a terminar soltero, rodeado de gatos y siendo el alimento de perros salvajes. Los vecinos hallarán mi cadáver cuando el olor sea insoportable…

—Ya… podrías ayudarnos en vez de echarte ahí a holgazanear y a lamentarte —buscó la ropa para ponerse a lavar—, seguramente que si haces algo acorde a estas fechas te pondrás de mejor ánimo.

—¡_Silent night, Holy night_!

—¡No puedo trabajar así! ¡Ni pensar puedo! —se sentó en el sillón, dándose cuenta de que hasta su propio grito le fastidiaba—No sabes, Shinpachi, lo que es ser adulto y estar día tras día… —fue bajando la voz, hasta que el chico no pudo oírlo más.

—¿No le prometiste a Kagura que le ayudarías a escribirle una carta a Santa Claus?

Gin lo miró con una expresión que era mezcla de asco con esa idea y tedio con la tarea.

—¡Eso, Gin-chan! —Kagura, gracias al cielo, dejó de cantar para reparar en ese importante detalle.

—Falta casi un mes para…

—No falta un mes, hoy ya es primero de diciembre—reprochó Kagura.

—Me parece que Gin-san está triste porque ayer fue viernes negro.

—Negrísimo —le corrigió a Shinpachi, entrecerrando los ojos—, estoy de luto, así que, por favor, respeten mi dolor.

Kagura dejó la limpieza de lado para ir a buscar papeles y lapiceras. Al volver le dio una a cada uno y se sentó junto a Shinpachi en el sillón, frente a Gintoki.

—¿Yo también? —Shinpachi la miró entre ojos.

—Sí, todos…

—Bah —Gin suspiró aburrido, se incorporó hasta acabar sentado y dio vuelta la hoja para empezar a escribir.

—¿Qué pongo, Gin-chan? No sé qué poner…

—No te líes demasiado, solo pon lo que quieres y listo.

—¿Pero una carta no debería empezar de manera cordial? —terció Shinpachi, primero con seguridad, luego con incomodidad al ver las expresiones de los otros dos. Parecían estar reprochándole en silencio, como si ambos supieran que no había un destinatario y que eso solo era una excusa para expresar lo que querían para la Navidad y no cometer el error de interpretar mal los gustos ajenos—digo… algo como… "Querido Santa".

Gin y Kagura lo miraron, pestañearon y empezaron a garabatear.

—Querido Santa Claus… —recitó Kagura en voz alta—¿Y qué sigue? ¡Ah! Ya sé… —volvió a garabatear—¿cómo estás? ¿Usas tu chaqueta roja? Hace mucho frío. Dime, ¿por qué la chaqueta es roja? ¿Se tiñó de roja porque es la sangre de los niños que se portaron mal? Yo he sido buena…

—¡¿De dónde sacas esas cosas?! —Shinpachi la miró con horror.

—Gin-chan me dijo el año pasado —lo señaló con la lapicera— que el rojo de santa es la sangre de los niños y niñas que no hacían caso a los adultos con los que convivían. ¡Ah! —recordó—Y de los niños que se comían el chocolate ajeno.

—Querido Sa… —leyó Gintoki—Satán, ¡oh! Lo escribí mal —borroneó la hoja y garabateó de nuevo—… hay que poner algo clásico, como "me porté bien" o "fui un niño bueno". En mi caso deberé quedarme con la primera opción…

—¿Y qué pongo ahora? —continuó Kagura.

—Pon lo que te gustaría recibir de regalo esta Navidad.

Kagura se puso a pensar y no transcurrieron demasiado segundos hasta que exclamó, pletórica de felicidad.

—¡Ya sé! —empezó a apuntar en voz alta—¡Pastel de carne!

—¡¿Otra vez pastel de carne?! —se quejó Gintoki—¡¿Tú no aspiras a más?! Oh, espera —miró al frente, analizando concienzudamente las ventajas por un breve segundo—, me conviene.

—Ok, intentaré ser más ambiciosa —cerró los ojos y continuó—¡_Sukonbu_! ¡Arroz con huevo! ¡Arroz! ¡Arroz con salsa de soya!

Se la pasó listando una cantidad considerable de comida. Más que una carta a Santa, parecía la carta de un restaurant. Todo versaba sobre alimentos y derivados, excepción de un solo objeto que arruinaba esa lista.

—¡Y una _Tablet_!

—¡Ja! —terció Gin—, en tus sueños tendrás una _Tablet_.

—¿Escribiste algo, Gin-san? —curioseó Shinpachi—Mi lista es corta, me gustaría el último CD de Otsuu-chan, una playera con Otsuu-chan posando en bikini…

—Eso te hará ver como un otaku pervertido…

—Mejor quito la playera… —recapacitó, era algo que ya había temido de antemano—y… así queda mi lista.

—¿Una sola cosa? —Gin alzó las cejas—Tú tampoco conoces de ambiciones.

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué escribiste? —lo desafió el chico.

—Yo, pues… —miró la hoja, poniéndose nervioso al darse cuenta de que al final lo había escrito y no solo lo había pensado—… nada.

—¿Nada? —cuestionó Kagura, decepcionada.

—Y tú nos dices a nosotros que no tenemos ambición —se ajustó los lentes sin dejar de mirarlo con desilusión.

—Quedé en "Querido Santa…", la verdad es que un adulto desea cosas que son imposibles. Un auto, una casa, una mujer…

—"El que nada desea, es sospechoso" —dijo Shinpachi a modo de regaño, porque Gin había doblado el papel para guardarlo en los pliegues de la yukata.

Por esa extraña actitud llegó a la conclusión de que quizás Gin había pedido algo que le incomodaba recitar en voz alta. Sino no se explicaba por qué guardaba un papel que en teoría estaba en blanco.

—Maldito pervertido —murmuró, creyendo que había pedido algo tan obsceno que no se atrevía a recitar frente a Kagura.

Le había escuchado decir tantas barbaridades delante de ella, que no se podía imaginar lo que había escrito ahí. _Es un cerdo_, se dijo, convencido con esa idea.

—Pero, Gin-chan —Kagura quebró ese clima tenso—, ¿adónde se envían estas cartas?

—¿Ves? Te dije —terció el adulto, mirando al chico—Parece, pero no es idiota… —volvió a mirar a la chica—. Verás, Kagura —trató de inventar algo rápido—… cuando nos vamos a dormir, vienen unos elfos domésticos.

—¿No serán duendes navideños, Gin-san? —musitó Shinpachi.

—Es lo mismo, hoy en día les dicen elfos domésticos, por eso de la violencia doméstica —batió las palmas para que la mente de los niños no se dispersase—, bueno, la cosa es que ellos vienen por las noches…

—¿Cómo son? —preguntó la chica con interés.

—Feos como Hedoro. Entonces —siguió sin dar lugar a más interrupciones— localizan la carta.

—¿Cómo?

—Con una varita mágica. Localizan la carta —continuó, saturado—… no importa que tan bien la hayas escondido, esas varitas están hechas especialmente para encontrar una carta en un pajal.

—En ese caso sería fácil —murmuró Shinpachi.

—La copian y se van —chasqueó los dedos.

—¿Para qué la copian? ¿No les conviene llevárselas? —para Kagura eso no tenía lógica; para Kagura, ni para nadie.

—Es que a los elfos domésticos les encanta escribir —asintió con energía—, bien, si sus cartas están listas, guárdenlas en un lugar que les quede cómodo a los elfos domésticos. Que tienen que trabajar muy duro para que todos esos pedidos lleguen a Santa.

Kagura se puso de pie y corriendo fue a pegarla en la puerta del refrigerador. Shinpachi hizo lo mismo, sin dejar de preguntarse qué era lo que había pedido Gin-san, porque era claro que algo había escrito. Lo miró, y con esa insulsa pesquisa visual trató de averiguarlo. Aunque pensó en preguntárselo con un tono casual, por alguna razón que no comprendía, no se animó a ser tan invasivo en sus asuntos personales.

Se quedó con eso, preguntándose qué era lo que podía pedir alguien como Gin-san en Navidad. ¿Qué era lo que pedía Shiroyasha cuando era pequeño y todavía creía en Santa Claus? Si es que alguna vez había creído en él.


	3. Decorar el árbol

**Prompt**: **Decorar el árbol**.

**Autor**: Hessefan.

**Género**: Bl.

**Clasificación**: K+

**Extensión**: 1098 palabras.

**Resumen**: Gintoki no le encontraba lo divertido, interesante o atrayente a la idea de decorar un árbol de Navidad.

**Notas**: el _Kadomatsu_ se celebra el 14 de diciembre. Es una tradición en el que se decoran las casas con pinos (creo que para la buena suerte) y se sacan el 14 de enero.

* * *

Gintoki no le encontraba lo divertido, interesante o atrayente a la idea de decorar un árbol de Navidad. Lo único bueno es que podía fusionarlo con el _kadomatsu_, matar dos pájaros de un tiro y ahorrar dinero. Pensaba que su aprensión se podía deber a que su alma _Jôi_ se rehusaba aceptar una costumbre extranjera; sin embargo los chicos le habían insistido tanto que acabó sentado en el suelo frente al pequeño pino con cuatro ramas pobres. Era lo que había conseguido de un contenedor, no quedaba más que conformarse.

Empezó de mala gana, alcanzándole algunas bolas a Kagura con apatía, quien no tardó en reprocharle el que le pasara todas del mismo color. Y mientras Gin trataba de entender el sentido de arte que tenía Kagura, escuchaba las excusas de Shinpachi sobre lo interesante que era conocer otras culturas.

Poco a poco, entre historias y cuentos que Shinpachi había oído, comenzaron a trabajar con más lentitud. En pocos minutos, el chico les había relatado un _Cuento de Navidad_ que versaba sobre cuatro fantasmas.

Gintoki todavía tenía entre las manos la misma bola azul que había tomado hacia media hora. Escuchaba con atención el relato, como si en algún momento esperase a que alguno de los fantasmas se comiera al personaje principal. Estaba más preocupado en eso que en interpretar la moraleja de la historia.

—¡¿Por qué existen historias tan horrendas en una fecha que debería simbolizar alegría?! ¡Ni que fuera Halloween!

—Pero, Gin-san —se sorprendió Shinpachi, no esperaba esa reacción del supuesto adulto—, _Un Cuento de Navidad_ guarda un bonito mensaje para los niños.

—¡¿Eso le leen a los niños?! ¡Va sobre fantasmas, Shinpachi! ¡¿Qué sigue?! El día de mañana le contarán cuentos sobre asesinos seriales, violadores, serpientes come-hombres, arañas venenosas, tiburones asesinos…

—Ya… te quedaste con lo del fantasma —Shinpachi alzó los hombros, la idiotez de Gin a veces lo superaba.

Decidió ignorarlo para acercarse a la caja que estaba sobre la mesilla y buscar las luces para el cutre árbol.

—¿Las has probado Gin-san? ¿Son nuevas?

El aludido dio la vuelta, escarbándose la nariz con un dedo.

—Venían con el árbol.

Shinpachi lo miró entre ojos. Si venían con el árbol que había hallado en un contenedor entonces no había garantía de que funcionasen.

—La miseria tiene un límite, Gin-san.

Buscó un tomacorriente y lo enchufó. Un chispazo fue el aviso que necesitó para soltar el cable justo a tiempo, profesando un grito poco masculino. Las luces hicieron cortocircuito y el suministro eléctrico se cortó en el acto.

—¡No me veo, Gin-chan! —lloriqueó Kagura, la noche era muy cerrada y la luna no ofrecía claridad alguna—, no me veo, pero me toco.

—No necesitas los ojos para eso, idiota —trató de ponerse de pie, le preocupaba que Shinpachi hubiera gritado y que ahora se mantuviera en silencio—¡Ey, Patsuan… ¿estás bien?!

—S-Sí, solo fue el susto —intentó caminar, pero se llevó por delante el sillón cayendo con estrepito al suelo y llevándose un florero que nunca supo que Gin tenía. Y eso que era él quien le limpiaba la casa.

—¡¿Qué haces, Shinpachi?!

—¡Me caí, no lo hice apropósito!

—¡Menuda situación! —balbuceó, tratando de obligarle a su cuerpo a que reaccionara para ir a dar la luz. Solo debían girar la perilla, sin embargo sus piernas no querían cooperar.

—Sí, Gin-chan… —murmuró Kagura con cierto tono malvado y burlón—"menuda situación", justo en estas fechas, que a los fantasmas de Navidad se les da por salir a buscar hombres con el corazón corrupto.

—¡C-Cállate! ¡E-Es solo un cuento, Kagura! —rió con nerviosismo—¡No puedes creer en cuentos a tu edad! ¡Je! —tanteó al aire buscando dar con la pared para tener un punto de referencia y poder caminar, pero sus dedos rozaron algo mullido—¿S-Shinpachi-kun?

Kagura aprovechó el momento para asustarlo. Con solo apoyarle las manos en la espalda Gintoki dio un respingo, profiriendo un grito aun más femenino que el que Shinpachi había soltado pocos segundos atrás. Al final, pensó Kagura con sorna, los dos hombres de la casa demostraban ser un par de niños. Uno, asustándose de un chispazo, el otro, de fantasmas.

—¿G-Gin-san? —tartamudeó el chico al sentir como lo apretaba contra su cuerpo. Había sido sorpresivo, casi violento. Gintoki se había aferrado a él como náufrago al bote—¿Qué haces? —Tenía la cara aprisionada contra el pecho del mayor y esa cercanía lo incomodaba, porque podía sentir el perfume masculino de Gin, el rítmico movimiento del pulso acelerado y el jadeo tibio, del aliento, chocando contra la oreja.

—¿Q-Qué pasa, Pachi? —rió de nuevo, bajito—¿Tienes miedo? No tengas miedo, tonto. No te soltaré…

—Gin-san, ¿tan asustado estás? —Hubo cierto descreimiento en el tono de voz—. Tranquilo —y le palmeó la espalda.

Gin podía parecer muy fuerte en el campo de batallas y aun así sucumbir ante un corte de energía. En ese momento la luz volvió. Cuando ambos giraron la cabeza, la vieron a Kagura con la mano en la perilla del tomacorriente principal de la casa.

—Listo —terció la chica, resolutiva.

La luz artificial los había encandilado; de pasar a sentir la falsa seguridad que otorgaba la oscuridad, en ese instante se sentían expuestos de una manera grosera. Se separaron con brusquedad, buscando algo que les ayudara a disimular el momento. Uno se sentía avergonzado por haber sucumbido a sus miedos infantiles, _¡le asustaban los fantasmas, ¿y qué?!_ El otro se sentía avergonzado por haber sucumbido a las hormonas y a la demanda de su cuerpo. No debía reparar de manera tan indecorosa en una de las típicas actitudes cobardes de Gin-san.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Gintoki, percatándose del sonrojo paulatino que adornaba la cara del chico. Más le permitía a su mente divagar, más rojo iba poniéndose—Te hacía bastante alelado, Shinpachi —sonrió de una manera que el otro pudo tildar de perversa.

Furioso y ofendido dio la vuelta y se sentó junto a Kagura para seguir decorando lo que faltaba del árbol.

Mientras entre los tres acomodaban las bolas y discutían sobre decoración, como si alguno se hubiera graduado de alguna academia de arte prestigiosa, entablaron fieras batallas para ganar la parte superior del árbol, al menos así fue hasta que Sadaharu puso fin a la reyerta al salir del armario bostezando y con la genial idea de usarlo de baño.

La orina volvió a causar otro cortocircuito.

Aferrado a Shinpachi de nuevo, pero por motivos diferentes a la primera ocasión, Gintoki concluyó que decorar un árbol de Navidad no era una costumbre tan mala o aburrida como juzgó en un primer instante. También tenía su lado bueno: luces y chispas en la casa.

* * *

**Sea que festejan o no: **

**¡Feliz Navidad, fandom!**


	4. Muérdago

**Prompt**: **Muérdago**.

**Autor**: Hessefan.

**Género**: Bl.

**Clasificación**: K+

**Extensión**: 2263 palabras.

**Resumen**: Le daba igual ir cenar en la casa de los Shimura o quedarse en la Yorozuya, para Gintoki era más especial el Año Nuevo que la Navidad. Shinpachi quería que la pasara bien, que pudiera verle el lado bueno a esa fecha.

**Notas**: Tengan presente que de aquí en más van a ver muchas referencias sobre cómo los japoneses viven las fiestas. Si hay algún término que no explico, googleen que seguro lo van a encontrar.

* * *

Le daba igual ir cenar en la casa de los Shimura o quedarse en la Yorozuya, para Gintoki era más especial el Año Nuevo que la Navidad, sin embargo Kagura había decidido aceptar la invitación de Otae, hasta incluso Otose, Catherine y Tama irían. No tenía sentido quedarse solo, sin embargo, de tan solo pensar en que debían salir a la calle con ese frío, más ganas le daban de quedarse bajo el kotatsu, y que la Navidad les diera por el culo a todos.

—Vamos, Gin-chan, llegaremos tarde —Kagura lo tomó de un brazo e intentó sacarlo del lugar—¡voy a quedarme sin comida!

—Ese el fin Kagura, llegar cuando no quede nada, ¿o te olvidas que la anfitriona es Tae Shimura?

—Pachi dijo que también iba a cocinar —siguió jalando del brazo hasta que logró sacar medio cuerpo de debajo del kotatsu—, me contó que tenía pensado hacer _daifuku_ para sobornarte.

Gin se puso de pie en un segundo y en menos de un minuto estaba listo para salir a enfrentar ese frío glaciar que ni el yeti resistiría. Era su idea o el invierno estaba siendo más crudo que en otros años. Le apetecía la compañía de alguna mujer para calentar su tatami por las noches, ¡pero no! iba caminando junto a una niña para ir a reunirse con otros solterones. Por suerte había logrado convencer a Kagura de que dejara a Sadaharu en casa, ¡porque a un perro le da igual la Navidad!

Al llegar, Otae los recibió con una sonrisa, alegrándose de verlos porque había hecho mucha comida. Gin la escuchaba, mientras que con la mirada buscaba a Shinpachi. Lo vio de espaldas preparando una bandeja y sonrió. Otae dio un paso hacia dentro de la casa y de golpe, algo tumbó a Gintoki. De cara al suelo, giró para ver al agresor. Kondo-san intentaba pasar por encima de él para lograr besar a Otae, sin éxito.

—¡Tae-chan! ¡Ahora no puedes negarte!

—¡Muere, gorila! —la mujer le hundió la cara contra el marco de la puerta, haciendo que el muérdago cayera al piso por el impacto.

—Hermana —recriminó Shinpachi con afecto—, hoy es Noche Buena, trata de ser cordial.

Gin se puso de pie acomodándose la ropa. Kondo se había recuperado, aunque se lamentaba de que el muérdago hubiera tocado el suelo. Lo tenía entre las palmas de las manos y lloraba.

—¿Qué haces aquí en este día? —el samurái lo miró con mala cara—¿Tú no descansas de tu trabajo de acosador ni siquiera en Navidad?

—¡En Navidad con más razón! ¡Hago doble turno!

—Hombre, dame un respiro, eres la policía… —reprochó, agitando una mano para echarlo— vete a patrullar.

Sintió que alguien tironeaba de su yukata. Cuando reparó en la sonrisa que le regalaba Shinpachi, no pudo evitar que la suya naciera con franqueza. El chico lo guió por la cocina, para mostrarle la mesa de dulces que habían preparado con su hermana.

—No te preocupes —se apresuró a decir al ver la cara de espanto de Gin—, le dije que yo me encargaba de la mesa dulce y ella de la salada.

—O sea que hoy vamos a comer cosas dulces solamente —dijo jocoso, disimulando lo mucho que le agradaba que el chico se hubiera preocupado por ese detalle.

Es que Shinpachi quería que Gin la pasara bien en Navidad, que pudiera verle el lado bueno a la fecha, y sabía que una mesa de dulces bien hecha y cuidada sería motivo suficiente para darle felicidad.

Tenía la pregunta colgando de los labios, pero no era momento para hacerla.

—Ve a sentarte, Gin-san, que pronto estará todo listo —le ofreció con amabilidad para ver como se robaba algunos bocadillos antes de dar la vuelta—¡Es para más tarde, no te lo comas ahora!

Gin ignoró la queja y metiéndose esos dos bocadillos en la boca para tener las manos libres, volvió a robar más antes de irse. Shinpachi lo empujó por la espalda, sacándolo a patadas de la cocina. Cuando llegó a la sala, Kondo estaba sentado a la mesa en una actitud muy sumisa y temerosa. Otae colgaba las últimas guirnaldas con la ayuda de Kagura, pues le había prometido que la esperaría a ella para hacerlo juntas. No supo en qué momento Madao-san también había llegado en compañía de Musashi.

Suspiró al ver tanta gente; necesitaba un poco de aire fresco. Apenas abrió la puerta, algo _violeta_ y que olía a natto se colgó de su cuello haciéndole tambalear.

—¡Oh, Gin-chan, que casualidad encontrarnos aquí y justo bajo un muérdago!

—¡Esto no es casualidad! —Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza, se la descolgó del cuello dejándola en el suelo—¡Si has estado siguiéndome desde que salí de casa!

—Sarutobi-san —Otae le llamó la atención—, hoy es Noche Buena, así que por favor, compórtate decentemente o te colgaré donde está el muérdago para desollarte viva.

—Qué bonito espíritu navideño tienes —murmuró Gintoki, aterrado con la mujer.

En ese punto Gin se alejó del marco y cerró la puerta frente al pedido-amenaza de Otae. Es que no estaban en una época del año ideal para entrar y salir, la casa tenía buena calefacción, sin embargo la temperatura afuera era inclemente.

Miró el famoso muérdago colgado, preguntándose al respecto, ¿era una enfermedad o qué diantres? Se sentó en uno de los almohadones, desistiendo en ir afuera con ese frío. Notó que Shinpachi se acomodaba a su lado y lo miró; el chico lucía feliz, Gin sabía que era de los que le gustaba la Navidad.

—¿Qué les pasa a esos dos? —cuestionó en un murmullo—Ven un muérdago y se ponen así —chistó— ¿Es acaso algún tipo de droga nueva? ¿Eso también se fuma?

—En otros planetas —le explicó—se tiene por costumbre colgar muérdagos… según la tradición, si no besas a quién está debajo, y al lado tuyo, algo malo pasa —alzó los hombros, no conocía bien la historia, solo que cuando dos personas estaban allí, bajo un muérdago, debían besarse y punto. Lo clásico.

—¿Algo malo? ¿Cómo qué?

—Según le dijo mi hermana a Kagura, tu ser más querido muere.

—Eso es tétrico —no sabía por qué le parecía tan natural una conclusión así de parte Otae; y también, por eso motivo, lo descreía—. _Bah_, tampoco es que tenga algo para perder. No tengo esposa, no tengo hijos… ¿Ketsuno Ana? —cuestionó con sincera preocupación; sin embargo la sonrisa de Shinpachi se había ido de vacaciones y por ese motivo Gintoki se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo—¡En tal caso se morirían ustedes! Tú, Kagura, la vieja, Sadaharu…

—¿Me pones a la altura de un perro?

—¡Pero sin dudas tú morirías antes que él! —intentó arreglarla, empeorándolo aun más.

—Eso es… —asintió, para continuar con ironía—muy lindo de tu parte, Gin-san. Gracias.

—Ya… son solo supersticiones —agitó una mano carcajeando de los nervios por su poco tacto—. Además, ¿por qué tenemos que adoptar costumbres extranjeras que ni siquiera entendemos?

Todos se sentaron a la mesa cuando Otose llegó en compañía de Catherine y Tama. Empezaron a comer y a beber, mientras seguían teniendo invitados inesperados, como Katsura y Elizabeth. La casa de los Shimura, poco a poco, se llenó de vida y color.

Hasegawa se fue borracho, diciendo que le haría una visita a Hatsu porque la fecha lo ameritaba. Gintoki, no mucho más sobrio que él, lo despedía en la puerta agitado una servilleta de tela. Aprovechó para de una buena vez escaparse un rato de la fiesta y sentarse en el genkan a contemplar la noche, o más bien juzgaría el que lo viera, a morirse de frío sin necesidad alguna.

—¿Gin-san? —Shinpachi salió al exterior preocupado de que el otro no volviera. Lo había visto salir en compañía de Hasegawa, pero no había entrado de vuelta a la casa—¿Estás bien?

—Sí —respondió con naturalidad, ¿por qué debería estar mal? Si desde que los chicos habían llegado a su vida, sus Navidades eran más coloridas.

Shinpachi se sentó a su lado dándose cuenta de que si quería preguntárselo ese era el momento ideal para hacerlo.

—¿Gin-san?

—¿Sí?

—¿Te gusta la Navidad? —No, no era esa la pregunta que quería hacerle, pero fue lo primero que le salió de manera natural. Tal vez como una forma de ir introduciendo el tema poco a poco.

—Me da igual, o sea… es una bonita excusa para comer y estar todos juntos, pero… —apoyó la espalda contra la columna—tenemos los otros 364 días para hacer lo mismo, que… lo entiendo, no lo hacemos. Así que la respuesta sería —la pensó bien—, sí —asintió—. Ahora las Navidades me gustan.

En ese punto Shinpachi volvió a preguntarse cómo habían sido las anteriores. Lo miró, como si así pudiera adivinar lo que podía llegar a pedir un Gintoki pequeño. Esa reflexión le llevó a hacer, de una bendita vez, la pregunta que pretendía.

—Gin-san… ¿qué le pediste a Santa en tu carta?

Gintoki alzó las cejas, esa pregunta era extraña, parecía ser una capciosa. A veces debía andar con cuidado con Shinpachi, era muy listo.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que un adulto como yo pueda escribirle en verdad una carta a Santa? Ya sabes —se quejó—, solo la ayudé a Kagura a hacer su carta, pero…

—Tienes razón.

—Además, ya te dije que los adultos pretendemos cosas que son imposibles…

Un silencio sobrevino, pero no era incómodo, le daba lugar a los dos a cavilar sobre esos asuntos que los habían convocado, sin pretenderlo, bajo el muérdago que Otae había colgado afuera. Gintoki prestó atención a él, riendo por dentro. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí, sobre sus cabezas.

—¿Qué haces, Gin-san? —preguntó Shinpachi, tocándose la mejilla en donde el mayor le había dejado un beso. Gintoki señaló el muérdago colgado sobre ellos a modo de respuesta, Shinpachi tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y lo vio. Cierto, había olvidado esa idiotez.

Podía echarle la culpa de su sonrojo involuntario al frío del invierno. Juntó las piernas y carraspeó, tratando de hallar el coraje necesario para decir lo que en ese momento atravesaba por su mente.

—¿Sabes? El beso… —miró hacia un costado, arrepintiéndose tarde de haber abierto la boca—, d-debe ser en… en los… —se señaló con torpeza los labios.

Gintoki sonrió al darse cuenta de lo mucho que Patsuan había crecido pese a la maldición Sazae-san. Es decir, quizás no en cuanto a un crecimiento físico, pero el Shinpachi que él conocía en un pasado no muy lejano, no se atrevería a ser tan osado. Compartir un refresco con una chica era todo un acontecimiento para alguien como él.

—Es decir… —Shinpachi no sabía cómo arreglar lo que él mismo había descompuesto, porque para mal en peor Gintoki se había quedado en silencio y lo miraba de esa manera que lo amedrentaba; pero no estaba serio por enojo o algo similar, solo trataba de ponerse de acuerdo consigo mismo, pues una parte de él quería, pero otra se decía que no debería andar haciendo esas cosas con el chico que había aprendido a estimar tanto.

—Lo entiendo —asintió, acercándose un poco más a él.

—¿Q-Qué? —se alejó un poco, mientas Gin fruncía el ceño, ¿acaso, no había sido él quien lo había propuesto? ¿Por qué se echaba para atrás?

Es que en su fuero más interno jamás pensó que Gin aceptaría de buenas a primera.

—No queremos que tu hermana muera, ¿cierto? —dijo a modo de justificarse, lo susurró tan cerca de los labios de Shinpachi que este pudo sentir el leve cosquilleo del toque.

Fue apenas un contacto, como si se tratara de una caricia. Gin apretó más los labios, hasta que la nuca de Shinpachi dio con suavidad contra la columna, sin darle más lugar para escapar. Tenía los ojos bien abiertos, como si no pudiera creer que en verdad estaba pasando eso; fijos, en los de Gin, que lo contemplaban con serenidad. Había un brillo especial que le hizo creer al más joven que estaba borracho. Debía estarlo, porque de otra forma no se lo explicaba.

Y cuando el beso se estaba poniendo… candente, y Gin pretendía hacerlo más íntimo, humedeciéndole los labios y aferrándolo por la cintura para estrecharlo contra su cuerpo, la puerta se abrió de golpe. Con la celeridad propia de un samurái, tomaron distancia en un segundo.

—Ya va a ser hora de brindar —Otae los regañó—, ¿qué hacen aquí afuera? Se van a enfermar, entren ahora —dio la vuelta para meterse dentro de la casa.

—Sí, mamá —murmuró Gintoki, llevándose una mano al pecho—. Ah, Dios… creo que estoy teniendo un infarto.

Miró a Shinpachi, este estaba más blanco que la nieve que adornaba el jardín. Le causaba gracia, pero no se rió, apenas dibujó una sonrisa en su cara. Le tomó la mano para hacerle reaccionar y lo arrastró con delicadeza dentro de la casa.

Aunque había mantenido las manos entre las rodillas para darles calor, Gin tenía las suyas heladas. Con la otra, Shinpachi buscó darle calor, entrelazando los dedos y ejerciendo una suave fricción.

—Tienes las manos frías, Gin-san —dijo tan bajo que no lo escuchó.

Antes de llegar frente a los que estaban reunidos en la sala, Gintoki soltó aquellas manos que le daban un reconfortante calor. Esa distancia adoptada de nuevo fastidió un poco a Shinpachi, le hubiera gustado quedarse un rato más bajo el muérdago, en compañía de Gin-san.


	5. Santa Claus

**Prompt**: **Santa Claus**.

**Autor**: Hessefan.

**Género**: Bl muy sutil.

**Clasificación**: T, por algunas acotaciones.

**Extensión**: 1022 palabras.

**Resumen**: Santa Claus se había modernizado. ¡Hoy en día los niños quieren pistolas, navajas, marihuana, tatuajes… esas cosas!

* * *

Santa Claus, también conocido como Papá Noel, también conocido como Satán, también conocido como ladrón -y quién sabe cuánto sobrenombres más tenía el viejito-, había llegado a Edo en compañía de Ben.

Era un sitio que le traía demasiados recuerdos agridulces. Apenas sus pies tocaron el piso, o mejor sería decir: se estrellaron contra el suelo luego de derrapar cuesta abajo, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal, que nada tenía que ver con las bajas temperaturas que azotaban esa parte del mundo.

—Bien, Ben, este año no podemos fallar… de nuevo —tomó la libreta donde llevaba anotado cada regalo pretendido por los niños de Kabuki y la abrió, buscando aquellos que pedían un Family Game.

Porque, claro, Santa se había modernizado; aunque llegaba con veinte años de retraso. Quizás con suerte, el año siguiente, sorprendiese a los niños que tuvieran el fervoroso deseo de tener un Sega en su poder.

No era su culpa que las consolas más modernas de videojuegos fueran tan caras, ¿acaso, los productores ejecutivos no tomaban en cuenta la cantidad de niños pobres que había en ese rincón olvidado del planeta, que fantaseaban con esas consolas como el adulto fantasea con una noche de sexo desenfrenada?

—Bien, Ben, este año la hemos jodido... de nuevo.

—Yo te dije, viejo idiota —murmuró el reno con fastidio, caminando hasta él sin disimular la cojera que le había ocasionado el aterrizaje forzoso—, no debiste haber comprado tantas. ¡Hoy en día los niños quieren pistolas, navajas, marihuana, tatuajes, esas cosas!

—¡Oh! ¡Aquí hay uno! —leyó con cuidado, porque por la foto no parecía ser un niño—Deseo un Family Game y que Edo sea libre de la opresión de los Amanto. ¡Ah! Y una nariz de Jackie Chan porque la que tenía se extravió.

—Definitivamente-

—¡Definitivamente no! ¡Ni siquiera es un niño! ¡¿Y cómo consigo una nariz de Jackie Chan?! ¡Además lo otro es imposible para mí, ni que fuera Napoleón o Gengis Kan!

Con bronca siguió buscando, era evidente que los duendes y elfos no solo habían recolectado las cartas y los datos concernientes a los niños, sino también de aquellos que, aunque no lo fueran, lo aparentaban. Eran percances que solían suceder, porque esas pequeñas criaturas no sabían diferenciar bien a los humanos, para ellos todos eran iguales. Recolectaban las cartas que encontraban en cada rincón del mundo teniendo presente que solo los niños le escriben a Santa Claus.

Era un percance que solía suceder, cierto, pero que dejaría de ocurrir; algunas cabezas rodarían el veintiséis y no le importaba lo que la PEDDO pudiera hacerle al respecto. Estaba harto de todo aquello; más que una sencilla libreta parecía la guía telefónica de todo Edo, tenía tantas páginas que las últimas ni siquiera estaban numeradas. ¡Y por culpa de ese _ladrillo_ que emulaba al Libro Gordo de Petete habían derrapado! Nada tenía que ver su aumento de peso en los últimos meses, como osó insinuarle el reno.

—Parece que este también pide un Family… oh —terció con tristeza—, no un Family, sino una familia.

—¿Y pide un Family Game? ¡Ha escrito la biblia! —por lo general los pedidos eran directos, porque en las épocas modernas los padres no tenían tiempo para sentarse con sus retoños a hacer una auténtica carta, se limitaban a listar uno o dos regalos pretendidos, pero no más.

Ya no había un encabezado que rezaba "Querido Santa Claus", ni tampoco un "he sido un niño bueno", a lo sumo algunos niños adjuntaban, en aquella lista fría de ítems, un "más vale que lo traigas, viejo de mierda" o un "te pedí una Barbie, idiota, no una imitación de porquería". Por suerte solo trabajaba una vez por año, porque con sinceridad no toleraría hacer algo así todos los días del año.

Santa se aclaró la garganta y leyó:

—Querido Satán —tachado— Santa, este año me porté bien, me he emborrachado menos. Cuando era niño y me hicieron creer en ti te pedí una familia y aunque te tardaste, al final me la trajiste… bueno, quizás no sea una familia propiamente hablando, ya sabes: mamá, papá, hermanos, perro; pero de esta forma está bien. Ellos me cuidan a su manera y, además, hay un perro. Así que supongo que es aquí donde debo decir "muchas gracias, viejo pervertido que va en trineo y se mete por las noches en las habitaciones de los niños para hacerle cosas". Esta Navidad quiero pedirte algo especial que vengo deseando desde hace poco tiempo…

—Ya, corta el rollo, ve al punto… ¿qué quiere?

—Un Shinpachi.

—¡¿Un qué?!

—Que quiere un Shinpachi —dio vuelta la libreta y le mostró la foto.

—¡Es ese tipo de pelo plateado! —se sorprendió, para después continuar con un tono despectivo—¿Todavía le escribe cartas a Santa a su edad?

—"¡Muchos adultos con alma de niño todavía lo hacen, maldito!" —recitó Santa, leyendo la posdata y de esa forma respondiéndole a Ben.

Ambos se miraron y pestañearon. La pregunta pendía de sus labios. ¿Qué demonios era un "Shinpachi"? ¿Cómo conseguirían uno? ¿Era algo comestible, para usar? La duda al respecto los carcomía y no se irían de Kabuki sin saber lo que era un Shinpachi.

—Comida.

—Un juguete de adultos —contradijo Ben.

—Quizás sea…

Se encaminaron hacia el corazón de la ciudad discurriendo al respecto. En la búsqueda de alguien que pudiera decirles lo que era un Shinpachi, habían dejado de lado el asunto que los había convocado allí, _pobres niños_ que se quedarían sin su Family.

En la Yorozuya, Gintoki miraba el techo de su habitación con esa pregunta martilleándole la cabeza.

_¿Será que Santa existe en verdad?_ No, esa no era la pregunta. ¿Será que en verdad se había portado bien ese año? Contó con los dedos y el número volvía a arrojarle casi la misma cantidad de borracheras que el año anterior, al menos de las que se acordaba para poder contabilizarlas. Sin restar que había dejado de ser niño desde hacía bastante tiempo.

Alzó los hombros, ¿qué más daba? Esa noche había obtenido parte de su regalo y eso era lo que importaba. Mientras se quedaba dormido creyó oír la campana de Santa Claus.


	6. Navidad

**Prompt**: **Navidad**.

**Autor**: Hessefan.

**Género**: Bl.

**Clasificación**: K+

**Extensión**: 2510 palabras.

**Resumen**: Frente a la puerta del cuarto de Gin estaba la ropa que este había usado la noche anterior, al levantarla, algo cayó al suelo de entre los pliegues de la yukata. Intentó ignorarla diciéndose que no era correcto leer la correspondencia ajena.

**Notas**: quedó largo al pedo, pero bué… tenía que conectar el capítulo anterior con el siguiente de alguna manera y el prompt me arrastró a esto, porque Navidad significa nacimiento.

* * *

Abrió la puerta de la Yorozuya encontrándola en penumbras, tal como esperó. Se quitó lo más que pudo la nieve de encima de la chaqueta y entró. La puerta del cuarto de Gin estaba cerrada, golpeó por decoro, pero no tardó demasiado en abrirla.

—Ya, Gin-san, no van a estar esperándote todo el día para comer.

El adulto se acurrucó más en la cama, hasta quedar hecho un ovillo enredado entre las sábanas y la frazada.

—No empieces a gritar desde la mañana, Shinpachi —se quejó.

—¡¿Qué mañana?! ¡Ya es el mediodía! ¡Además no grité, idiota! Ah… —recapacitó—Ahora estoy gritando, ¡tú me haces gritar!

—¡Ah, la cabeza me va a explotar! —se tapó con la almohada, tratando de ignorar al mundo entero. Poco le importaba que fuera veinticinco de diciembre, aunque sí le interesaba la comida.

—¿Vas a venir? —Chistó—Haz lo que quieras, pero yo no te espero —. Que quisiera seguir durmiendo luego de semejante borrachera no le sorprendía.

Cerró la puerta para darle privacidad al adulto y barrió visualmente la sala. El lugar era un desastre; empezó por juntar las sobras que habían quedado de la merienda de la tarde anterior y apilar un poco los papeles que estaban desperdigas por el suelo. Parecía que Gin y Kagura hubieran peleado allí, porque era increíble lo desordenados que podían llegar a ser siendo solo dos.

En el agujero que hacía de habitación de Kagura estaba Sadaharu durmiendo y había ropa tirada abajo de él, seguro que sucia. Le dio de comer al perro y la juntó, buscando más para poder poner el lavarropas a funcionar. Si bien le había dicho a Gin que no lo esperaría, tampoco tenía ningún apuro por llegar temprano a comer lo que hubiera hecho su hermana de almuerzo, porque el hecho de que Kagura se quedara con ella en calidad de ayudante de cocina, no le daba ninguna seguridad -contrario a lo que la yato pensaba-, pero sí le habían dado dos grandes motivos para desaparecer con la excusa de ir a buscar a su jefe.

Frente a la puerta del cuarto de Gin estaba la ropa que este había usado la noche anterior, al levantarla, algo cayó al suelo de entre los pliegues de la yukata.

—¿Esto? —intentó tomar el papel, pero como si hubiera alguna fuerza invisible, no pudo siquiera rozarlo.

Pestañeó tomándolo de una bendita vez, ni que un trozo de papel fuera a morderlo o explotar; sin embargo no lo leyó de buenas a primera, lo puso encima de la pila y fue hacia el lavadero. Intentó ignorarlo diciéndose que no era correcto leer la correspondencia ajena, pero no pudo resistir ese impulso curioso por mucho más tiempo. Mientras el aparato comenzaba su ciclo, tomó la aparente carta de nuevo y la abrió.

—… _esta navidad quisiera un…_ —leyó en voz baja—_Shinpachi_… —Volvió a releer las mismas líneas una y otra vez, tratando de encontrarle sentido. Ver su nombre en una carta para Santa Claus -carta hecha por un supuesto adulto huelga decir- era más que extraño.

Gin-san había pedido "un Shinpachi" para esa Navidad. _Bien_. ¿Y qué diantres significaba eso? Por más que le daba vueltas al tema en la cabeza, no lograba dar con ninguna explicación coherente que lo satisficiera. Viniendo de Gin, no debía tratarse de una explicación muy coherente, de él podía esperarse cualquier cosa. Y claro, no iba a preguntárselo, ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

Era joven para comprender algunos asuntos del corazón, pero que el suyo latiera como si estuviera en un recital de Otsuu-chan, le daba la pauta de que debía frenar las maquinaciones de su mente antes de acabar fantaseando con lo indebido.

—Me siento mal, Patsuan —susurró Gin desde el dintel de la puerta, con unas ojeras que daban miedo.

—¡Ah! ¡Gin-san! —el chico se sobresaltó al ser descubierto con la guardia baja.

—¿Qué haces?

—¡La-la-la-lavo!

—¿_Lalala_-lavas? —se burló, pero aunque quiso reír, no pudo. Sentía que tenía en la cabeza un monito como Jugem agitando una pandereta— ¿Por qué te pones tan nervioso, tonto?

—Es que te apareces como un ninja por la espalda —se ajustó los lentes con la mano con la cual sostenía la carta—, casi me matas del susto, creí que dormías.

Gin se enserió, elevando un dedo.

—Ya te dije que yo no me muevo _ninjamente_, en todo caso _samuráimente_… —apuntó, para dejar de lado la labor de inventar palabras y centrarse en lo importante—¿Has venido a despertarme o… —se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo—… escapando del almuerzo preparado por tu hermana?

Shinpachi rió con malicia. Podría decir que por ambas, pues se había ofrecido a ir a buscar a Gin con el fin de escapar de la comida de su hermana, pero también le había apetecido ir a por él _porque sí_. Podía encontrar excusas válidas y creíbles, incluso para él mismo, pero en el fondo le agradaba pasar los días con Gin-san.

Durante la semana era un Yorozuya, pero en los fines de semana y feriados, debía buscar motivos para aparecerse por allí. No es que Gin se los exigiera para justificar su presencia en los días sabáticos, estaba tan acostumbrado a él, que sentía que no solo vivía con Kagura, sino también con Shinpachi.

—Mal hermano —acusó para mosquearlo.

—No quiero que alguien como tú me diga eso.

—Iré a bañarme —dio la vuelta, sin dejar de preguntarse qué le pasaba a Shinpachi para comportarse de una manera inusual.

De golpe, los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a su mente. Un diluvio de imágenes que lo apabullaban. Recordó el muérdago, los besos, las manos, el frío, el calor…

Mientras caminaba hacia su cuarto se preocupó, porque se daba cuenta de que Shinpachi sí tenía motivos para comportarse extraño. Sin embargo hacerlo dejaba por sentado que había adivinado las verdaderas intenciones tras los actos de la noche anterior.

No había sido la gran cosa, un beso en la mejilla, seguido de un roce de labios interrumpido por Otae, pero había sido suficiente para dar un vuelco completo en la relación fraternal que tenían.

—Siento que me vida es un camión volcador —se dijo a sí mismo—, la arena cae, cae… y parece que nunca termina de caer.

Bueno, ahora podría decir que finalmente el último grano de arena había caído, porque lo del muérdago había sido una simple consecuencia de algo que el mismo Gin había originado sin pretenderlo.

Hubiera sido bajo un muérdago, un cerezo o un palo borracho, daba igual, era algo que quería que pasara, tarde o temprano.

Ya estaba en ese brete y aunque le hubiera gustado que Shinpachi fuera más inocente de lo que ya de por sí era para poder dejar esa arena estancada, el chico no era estúpido, sin quitar que en el último tiempo andaba bastante avispado.

Frente a la puerta de su cuarto reparó mejor en los detalles. Frunció el ceño, pasándose la mano por el pelo. Giró sobre los talones para volver a dar la vuelta con brusquedad, mirando con desesperación hacia los costados.

—¿Shi-Shinpachi? —Lo llamó en voz alta—¿Dijiste que estabas lavando ropa? ¿Dónde está la ropa que me saqué ayer?

Buscó las yukata que tenía tiradas a un costado del cuarto, no es que tuviera muchas, apenas le quedaba una limpia, la otra estaba dentro del lavarropas, así que por descarte solo tenía cuatro por revisar. ¡Mierda! En ninguna de ellas estaba la carta idiota que le había hecho al idiota de Santa. Idiota él, por no haberla quemado o al menos tirado al tacho de la basura.

—¡¿Para qué la conservé?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Acaso soy alguna chica de secundaria que colecciona poemas, envolturas de chocolates y cada estupidez relacionado con su novio?! ¡No! ¡Por _kami_!

Shinpachi estaba en la sala, escuchando como su jefe despotricaba contra sí mismo. Titubeando se acercó al cuarto, pero por más que quiso dar el primer paso, no se animó.

—¿Buscas algo?

—Nada importante… —lo miró por un breve instante, para seguir con la búsqueda del dichoso papel.

Ayer había acabado tan borracho que, por más intentos que hacía, no lograba recordar algo tan intrascendente como el sitio en donde había dejado la carta. Tal vez ya la había tirado o, en su estado, haberla usado de papel higiénico. No le extrañaría.

Y mientras Gin buscaba en los lugares más inverosímiles, como en el refrigerador o en el horno, Shinpachi trataba de disimular, sin embargo el sudor frío que le recorría el cuerpo lo delataba.

—Dime qué es… te puedo ayudar a buscar. A fin de cuentas soy quien limpia esta casa.

—Es un papel —respondió sin prestarle atención, hasta que recordó que Shinpachi tenía uno en la mano cuando hablaban en el lavadero.

—¿Un papel?

—Sí, un papel —respondió con cierto tono de hastío. Dejó la búsqueda para mirarlo con intensidad—; uno como el que tenías hace un rato en la mano.

—Ah, ese… _papel_ —murmuró, sonriendo con nerviosismo. Lo buscó entre las prendas para extender la mano con algo que parecía ser miedo—N-No la leí…

Gin tomó la carta y la guardó, para después tomar las aspirinas sobre el buró y caminar hasta la sala. Dio con un vaso sobre la mesilla y desplomándose en el sillón, bebió la medicación tratando de volver a su centro.

La carta había sido localizada por quien menos pretendía que fuera hallada. ¿Qué podía decirle a Shinpachi? Él no era Kagura, no sería fácil de embaucar con algún cuento chino, el muchacho era muy listo. Y era evidente que la había leído, por algo estaba de pie allí, con cara de estar en coma y temblando de pies a cabeza.

Esperaba que Gin fuera más maduro para afrontar ese momento que, era evidente, le resultaba incómodo a los dos; pero claro, esperar madurez de Gin era como estar esperando a que el olmo diera peras.

Gin ni siquiera lo miraba, escarbándose la nariz, se recostó todo a lo largo en el sillón. Si Shinpachi le hacía alguna pregunta incómoda, ya vería con qué invento le saldría.

—Gin-san…

—Ok, la leíste, ¿cierto? —se incorporó con celeridad, encarando el tema, porque estar así no tenía sentido.

Shinpachi pensó bien la respuesta, podía mentirle y decirle que no, que no le había dado importancia alguna, pero él también quería dar fin con todo ese martirio, no sabía leer la mente y su fuerte no era la adivinación.

Gin no dejaba de repetirse en silencio que esa sería la última vez que bebía hasta el hartazgo. Al menos estando cercar de Shinpachi, porque podía ser peligroso. Peligroso para Shinpachi, por supuesto.

—S-Sí —dijo al final, pensando bien lo siguiente— y me gustaría saber… lo qué es un Shinpachi para ti.

—Un Shinpachi es… pues —se cruzó de brazos, aparentando que pensaba—, eso… un Shinpachi.

—Le pediste a Santa un Shinpachi para ti, vale… —asintió, como si le hubiera encontrado la lógica a algo que no lo tenía—¿Podrías explicarme qué demonios significa eso?

—Cuando tengas veinte, Pachi… cuando tengas veinte.

—No, ahora.

—¿De veras? —alzó una ceja, fue un gesto algo pícaro—¿Estás seguro de qué quieres saber lo que significa? —El chico dio un ligero paso hacia atrás cuando se puso de pie; lo había intimidado, pero no pensaba abrumarlo más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Le palmeó un brazo en señal de camaradería y trató de cambiar el clima— ¿Vamos a almorzar a tu casa o… prefieres quedarte conmigo? En la nevera no hay ni medio limón exprimido, pero…

Shinpachi se sonrojó ante ese ofrecimiento, odiaba ese lado gay que afloraba cada tanto en su funesta persona, porque a eso le echaba la culpa su mala suerte con las mujeres, aunque no tuviera nada que ver. No lo había podido evitar, era una reacción involuntaria de su cuerpo.

El detalle de que Gin le ofreciera almorzar a solas con él no era nada nuevo ni trascendental, había tenido muchos almuerzos, desayunos, meriendas y cenas en mutua compañía, pero dada la situación no creía que fuera correcto. Al menos no sin saber cuáles eran las verdaderas intenciones de Gin-san.

—¡Ni que fuera una chica! —se dijo a sí mismo con energía. Se trataba de Gintoki, no debería preocuparse por idioteces.

—¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas, Patsuan? —pestañeó, hasta que hiló todo lo dicho.

En apariencias Shinpachi había tomado su invitación de escapar del arte culinario de Otae como una cita.

—¡Lo siento, pensé en voz alta!

—Da igual, me baño y vamos —decretó, dando la vuelta para dejarlo solo. Una vez en la habitación siguió hablando consigo mismo—Es evidente que una vez más, Sakata Gintoki, la has cagado.

Lo peor de todo es que se trataba de Shinpachi, no de una chica cualquiera con la que podría pasar una noche de pasión y, a la mañana siguiente, "ahí te ves". Detalle: Shinpachi ni siquiera era una chica, era… Shinpachi. Patsuan. Pachi. Gafas. Gafitas. Y un sinfín más de apodos y connotaciones. El punto es que Gin se daba cuenta de que sus actos habían desencadenado otros y que, aunque no quería nada de ello, estaba llegando solo. Sí, había pedido un Shinpachi para Navidad y Santa se lo había dado, a medias…

Sin embargo se sentía como el niño que recibe un regalo demasiado sofisticado para su edad y que por serlo no sabe cómo usarlo.

"_Mamá guardará esto para cuando seas más grande_"

Y ahí se queda el niño, con cara de tristeza porque al fin tiene eso que tanto había pedido, pero no puede usarlo. Pasan los años, y para cuando mamá se acuerda de sacarlo del desván, el juguete en cuestión es obsoleto, aburrido y viejo para los tiempos que corren.

Ya, la comparación de Shinpachi con un juguete era horrible, porque debía reconocer que eso no era un juego. No quería arruinar lo que había aprendido a valorar tanto, no quería alejar a las únicas personas que se preocupaban por él, no obstante a veces era _el señor al revés_… por eso no le extrañaría acabar lastimándolo de alguna manera impensable o absurda y ganándose por ello el odio de todo el mundo.

En esos veinte minutos que le tomó hallar la ropa y darse una ducha, se había hecho una película en su cabeza, cuyo desenlace era el mismo de siempre: él de viejo y rodeado de gatos, mientras su cadáver era comido por perros salvajes. Moriría amargado y solo si seguía siendo Gintoki Sakata, _el señor al revés._

¿Qué más daba? Con suerte, para la semana entrante, todo aquello quedaría como un leve traspié y nada más. Pachi era muy joven, encontraría alguna muchachita que acaparase su atención y se olvidaría de todo el asunto.

Fuera como fuera, algo era inexorable: habían nacido nuevos sentimientos, o quizás ya estaban allí desde antes, aunque no pudiera precisar desde cuándo.

Se sentía bien con esas emociones nuevas y no dudaba que acabaría por acostumbrarse a sentirlas, si es que ya no lo había hecho. Después de todo, se suponía que era un adulto, así que no le quedaban más opciones que aprender a lidiar con ello.

* * *

**¡Feliz Año Nuevo, Fandom!**


	7. Comida y sobras

**Prompt**: **Comida/Sobras**.

**Autor**: Hessefan.

**Género**: Bl.

**Clasificación**: T

**Extensión**: 3294 palabras.

**Resumen**: Empezó a quejarse, al principio de Otae, a lo último ya se quejaba hasta de su propia existencia, pero Shinpachi tenía una tenue sonrisa en los labios porque, pese al revés, le agradaba la idea de estar todo el día con Gin-san.

* * *

Había sobrado mucha comida de la Navidad, por lo que Otae decidió envasarla y guardarla en el refrigerador para aprovecharla en Año Nuevo, sin embargo el detalle de que las sobras fueran todos los platos que ella había preparado, obligó a Shinpachi a buscar la forma de convencerla de deshacerse de esa comida.

—¿Para Sadaharu?

—¡Sí! ¡Es que, ya sabes… Kagura se quedó mal porque Gin-san no la dejó traerlo y…!

—Pero ya te llevas bastante comida.

—¡Las cosas dulces son para Gin!

—Oh —se lamentó, llevándose una mano a la mejilla en un gesto desahuciado—, entonces deberé empezar desde ahora a preparar la comida para Año Nuevo si pretendo llegar a tiempo.

En esas fechas las tiendas solían estar atiborradas de gente y comprar se convertía en una auténtica odisea.

—¡T-Te ayudaré! ¡Además, es mejor si hacemos comida fresca!

—Gracias, Shin-chan —le sonrió, dándole la comida para que se la llevara a la Yorozuya—, haré una lista, ¿vale? Si no tienes mucho trabajo, ¿podrías ir a hacer las compras por mí?

En esa época Otae solía hacer horas extras en el bar, no solo por precisar más el dinero, sino porque la clientela aumentaba en dichas fechas. Muchos hombres se sentían solos y recurrían a un amor ficticio y efímero que los consolase en las noches frías.

Su trabajo de por sí le quitaba tiempo, si se dedicaba a hacer las compras, ¿cuándo cocinaría? Por fortuna su hermano siempre era muy atento, así que no dudó en aceptar hacerlas por ella.

Cuando Shinpachi volvió a la Yorozuya se encontró con la novedad de que ya tenían un nuevo trabajo. Odiaba los trabajos que implicaban encontrar mascotas, siempre eran un coñazo y les pagaban muy poco. Además de que, por lo general, también terminaban mal. Kagura no sabía controlar su fuerza y Gintoki no era muy dado a ser suave en momentos de pura acción y adrenalina.

—¿Qué es? ¿Un gato, un perro…?

Gin lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, en un gesto cansino.

—Una cotorra.

—¡¿Y cómo demonios haremos para encontrar y atrapar a una cotorra?!

Gin alzó los hombros, indiferente. Mientras Kagura le daba de comer a Sadaharu lo que parecía más comestible de todo lo que había traído Shinpachi. Por suerte el perro tenía un estómago de hierro y parecía ser inmune a la comida de Otae. Si había devorado celulares y muñecas inflables, podría con un poco de huevo quemado.

—Bien, yo debo hacer las compras para el Año Nuevo…

—Si ves una cotorra —sugirió Gin.

—Lo sé, lo tendré presente. Aunque… —reflexionó—con este frío lo más probable es que ya esté muerta.

—Espera —dijo con firmeza una vez que el chico dio la vuelta para irse—, es cierto, hace mucho frío —se puso de pie y caminó hasta el genkan—. Kagura, voy a salir… trata de no comerte todo y no le abras a nadie, menos si es la vieja. Vendrá por el alquiler.

—¿Y si abren la puerta, Gin-chan?

Gin se metió un dedo dentro de la oreja rascándose. El único que entraba sin avisar era Hasegawa, o en su defecto Katsura.

—Ponte violenta.

—¡Ok! —dijo la chica con emoción.

—Gin-san —Shinpachi bajó la vista al suelo cuando sintió los ojos del mayor clavándose en él—, ¿m-me llevarás?

—Claro —respondió con naturalidad—, hace mucho frío y harás más rápido si te llevo en la moto. Además… será mejor que busque esa cotorra en vez de quedarme aquí sin hacer nada —finalizó con apatía, dudaba de llevar a cabo con éxito ese trabajo—. ¿O qué? —preguntó en voz baja, con cierto tono que al chico le llamó la atención.

Por un momento parecía haberse emocionado con la idea de que Gin fuera tan atento con él, cuando no solía serlo de manera tan abierta. Una vez afuera, Gin buscó las palabras exactas para lograr ponerlo en una situación comprometedora, sin llegar a revelar del todo sus fines.

—Aparte —murmuró con tono casual—… hace mucho que no pasamos tiempo juntos, ¿no? —vio el nerviosismo en el chico que le sirvió para confirmar una vez más que no pisaba en falso.

No pudo evitar reír ante el percance, logrando que por eso Shinpachi se ofendiera. Era tan fácil provocarlo. Con cara de enojado, se subió a la moto tras él, sintiendo el peso del casco sobre la cabeza cuando Gin se lo puso, sin dejar de sonreírle.

—Aférrate fuerte porque hay mucha nieve —la excusa era buena; cuando sintió las manos enguantadas de Shinpachi aferrándose de su chaqueta gruesa de invierno, las tomó para bajarlas y enredarlas mejor en su cintura.

Temblando, Shinpachi afianzó más ese abrazo, la moto arrancó y con una velocidad de muerte tomó la calle.

—¡Podemos patinar, Gin-san! ¡Ve más lento!

—Qué quejoso —murmuró, elevando luego la voz para que no fuera ahogada por el ruido del motor y de la calle—¿Adónde te llevo?

—Primero deberíamos ir por las verduras, luego la carne y, por último, al supermercado.

—¡Bien! Presta atención, si ves un pájaro volando bajo, avísame —de golpe recordó—, por cierto, su dueño me dijo que la identificaríamos porque además de ser celeste dice muchas malas palabras, aunque su frase favorita es "A tomar la leche".

—¿"A tomar la leche"?

Gin rió bajo antes de explicar.

—Sí, la cotorra es del hijo. La madre lo llama todas las tardes a tomar la leche, así que la cotorra aprendió primero esa frase; pero el niño le ha enseñado también a insultar.

—¡Lo tendré presente!

Una vez en la feria, Gin estacionó la moto y fueron en busca de la verdura. Era tanto lo que debían comprar que sin poder evitarlo tendrían que hacer una parada en la casa de los Shimura para dejar los paquetes antes de seguir con las compras.

Las colas que había en las tiendas daban terror y desaliento. No en vano sentían que estarían allí todo el santo día, solo para poder comprar la verdura.

—¿Por qué tu hermana no hizo las compras antes? En esta época es una locura.

Gin empezó a quejarse, al principio de Otae, a lo último ya se quejaba hasta de su propia existencia, pero Shinpachi tenía una tenue sonrisa en los labios, porque pese al revés, le agradaba la idea de estar todo el día con Gin-san.

No obstante, luego de estar media hora escuchándolo quejarse del frío, de la sombra, de la señora que pasaba paseando el perro, ya no le parecía tan maravilloso.

—Ya, Gin-san, si estás cansado de esperar, vete… —propuso con calma, notando como la gente de la fila señalaba algo en la lejanía—puedo arreglármelas solo.

—¡Y encima tú me echas! ¡¿Qué pasa con esta cola que no avanza?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡Me estoy haciendo viejo! ¡Cada segundo que pasa una célula muere!

—No te echo, es que estás aquí quejándote desde que llegamos y… —miró con más atención la rama que tanto protagonismo tenía en esa fila. Un rejunte de niños trataba de escalar un muro para llegar al árbol en cuestión.

—¡_A tomar la leche_! —se escuchó decir.

Gin dejó de escarbarse la nariz para cruzar miradas con Shinpachi, el chico pestañeó y echó a correr.

—¡Maldición, ya nos tocaba, un par de horas más y ya nos tocaba a nosotros! —de tan solo pensar que debería hacer esa cola de nuevo, le daban ganas de llorar.

—¡Subiré el árbol, Patsuan! ¡Tú rodea el muro!

—¡Es un pájaro, Gin-san! —se quejó—¡Si toma vuelo da igual lo que hagamos!

—¡Le cortaron las plumas y apenas le crecieron, así que no puede volar muy alto!

En un parpadeo ambos escalaron el muro y traspasaron al terreno de la casa hasta llegar al árbol. Podían escuchar el ruido de las ramas agitándose con demasiada violencia como para tratarse de una simple cotorra; cuando levantaron la cabeza vieron a un gato acechando al indefenso pajarito.

—¡Ah! ¡Mi paga! ¡Maldito gato, ni te atrevas a tocarlo! —Gin trató de escalar el árbol para espantar al felino, mientras Shinpachi daba la vuelta para subir del otro lado. Era un olmo muy viejo, así que escalarlo no fue difícil.

—¡_Puto_! —gritó la cotorra—¡_Marica, caca_!

—¡Más te vale que eso sea para el gato, maldita! —le gritó Gin, mientras veía como el felino se acercaba más y más a su presa, prestando atención a los humanos con recelo.

El ave siguió gritando insultos a diestra y siniestra, a tal punto que Shinpachi se preguntaba qué clase de educación había recibido el niño que la tenía como mascota.

Gin estaba cerca del gato, mientras que él de la cotorra. Se miraron y sin palabras parecieron estar de acuerdo en el siguiente paso a dar. Shinpachi se estiraría para atrapar el ave, mientras Gintoki lo haría para espantar al gato.

Sin embargo el felino fue impredecible, asustado por el humano que lo había acorralado fue para el lado contrario saltándole en la cara al chico y rasguñándolo. Shinpachi soltó la rama de la que se había agarrado y luchó para tratar de recibir el menor daño posible, la que lo sostenía se quebró y cayó varios metros cuesta abajo.

Por fortuna había un estanque bajo él. Gin bajó de un salto para ayudarle a salir del agua congelada.

—¡Gin-san, la cotorra! ¡¿La atrapaste?! —preguntó poniéndose de pie mientras veía como su jefe se quitaba la chaqueta con desesperación para ponérsela sobre los hombros.

—¡¿Puedes caminar?!

—¡S-Sí! —respondió temblando de frío.

—¡Vamos!  
—La cotorra, Gin-san…

—Debe estar en el árbol, olvídate de ella —abrió la reja de la casa que habían invadido y le abrochó la chaqueta—espérame aquí, iré por la moto.

—¡P-Pero, ya casi la t-teníamos!

—¡Mírate, idiota! ¡Estás temblando! —Sin perder el tiempo fue en busca del vehículo volviendo en el acto. Le preocupaba ir a alta velocidad porque el viento frío chocando contra el cuerpo de Shinpachi podía empeorar el cuadro.

—Estoy bien, Gin-san —murmuró al darse cuenta de que en verdad estaba preocupado.

—Puedes morir de hipotermia con este frío y mojado, acabas de caerte a un estanque casi congelado, ni siquiera sé cómo hiciste para salir por tus propios medios.

—No era profundo.

Eso fue todo lo que hablaron de regreso; por el trayecto Shinpachi se dio cuenta de que se dirigían a su casa. Pese a que el frío le estaba calando los huesos a tal punto que la chaqueta de Gin-san parecía ser obsoleta en esas circunstancias, no pudo evitar volver a sonreír al reparar en el gran detalle de que Gin estaba dejando de lado un dinero seguro, solo por su bienestar. No es que no lo hubiera hecho con anterioridad, solo que jamás había reparado en lo mucho que le agradaba que fuera así. En toda la imperfección que de por sí era Gin, esos gestos resaltaban más.

Cuando llegaron Shinpachi se dio cuenta de que temblaba demasiado, no solo él, el viaje en moto y sin chaqueta, había atravesado incluso a Gin.

—Será mejor que nos demos un baño caliente —dijo con la voz ronca de frío y cansancio, le dolían los dientes de tanto rechinarlos.

El chico asintió tratando de alejar de su mente ideas siniestras, como que todo eso Gin-san lo había orquestado a propósito para aprovechar la oportunidad. No había motivos para pensarlo así, porque prefería seguir convencido de que Gin-san era de los que gustaba visitar Yoshiwara, no Sodoma.

Una vez dentro de la casa el cambio de clima fue notorio. Respiraron con exageración, aliviados por el calor del hogar. Shinpachi, en silencio, caminó hasta al baño para preparar la tina con agua caliente. Atrás de él estaba Gin, desvistiéndose con prisa y torpeza, todavía le costaba controlar el cuerpo para que dejara de tiritar.

Shinpachi también temblaba, pero por motivos que iban más allá del frío.

—¿Qué esperas, Pachi? —le reprochó cuando el chico dio la vuelta, dubitativo. Con tan solo la ropa interior se acercó a él y le quitó la chaqueta para empezar a desnudarlo con rapidez. Después de todo, él se había caído al agua y era quien más necesitaba de ese baño caliente—Primero tú, luego me meteré yo —cerró la canilla una vez que la tina se llenó, mientras Shinpachi se sentaba aprovechando que el mayor no reparaba en su desnudez—. Iré a preparar té —avisó cuando lo vio entrecerrando los ojos de placer una vez que su cuerpo hizo contacto con el agua caliente.

—¿Tú no…? —carraspeó, nervioso—¿no te meterás? —Lo miró de arriba abajo, ¿para qué se había desnudado si tenía intenciones de vestirse otra vez?

Gin le regaló una efímera y extraña sonrisa. El fin había sido ese, pero ¿cómo usurpar ese pequeño espacio personal si el chico tenía esa expresión mezcla de horror con incomodidad? Aunque ahora luciera decepcionado.

—Yo no me mojé —explicó—, me daré un baño después o… ¿quieres que me meta a la tina contigo?

—S-Será lo mejor, no quiero que Gin-san se enferme también —dijo bajando la vista al agua cristalina.

—¿No te molesta?

—¿P-Por qué iría a molestarme si… si… los dos somos hombres y…? —no pudo seguir hablando porque Gin se bajó la ropa interior dejándolo sin voz.

Shinpachi trató de apartar la vista de la anatomía del adulto, pero los ojos se le iban solos. Notó que se acercaba y que se sentaba a un lado. La tina no era una piscina así que, sin poder evitarlo, sus cuerpos quedaron un poco entrelazados, las piernas y los brazos chocaban entre sí. Shinpachi temía moverse para acomodarse mejor y rozar sin querer algo indebido.

Como pudo levantó la cabeza para mirarlo con reparo, Gin volvía a lucir esa mueca bribona en los labios.

—¿Satisfecho?

—¡¿Qué te pasa, imbécil?! —explotó. Que insinuase que pretendía esa cercanía, era insultante para él. Así fuera verdad… que ese era otro tema.

—A ti qué te pasa —simuló sorpresa y luego indiferencia—, te pregunto si estás satisfecho ahora que te metiste en la tina.

—A-Ah… —se aplacó de una manera tan vertiginosa que le había arrancado una carcajada interna al otro.

—Por un momento pensé que hacías esto porque querías verme desnudo —cerró los ojos alzando las cejas—, no imaginaba que fueras tan pervertido tras esa apariencia ingenua, Patsuan —negó con la cabeza, como si estuviera decepcionado de descubrir ese hipotético lado vicioso.

El chico se encogió en el sitio, avergonzado.

—Nada de eso, idiota.

—Confiésalo —lo miró con más seriedad, casi enojado—, a Gin-san no le agrada la gente hipócrita.

—¡No soy hipócrita! —despotricó, agitándose en el pequeño receptáculo y rozando la cara interna del muslo de Gin con su parte más privada.

La cara de Shinpachi fue una oda al "tierra, trágame". Se quedó tieso en el sitio, con los ojos bien abiertos. Temía que cualquier movimiento o gesto delatase que ese ligero toque había sido suficiente para empalmarlo. Por fortuna el espacio reducido le había obligado a encogerse de piernas.

Gin buscó picarlo por ese lado, se daba cuenta de que al chico le pasaba algo, no en vano él también era hombre y había tenido en algún momento -no muy lejano- su misma edad.

—Confiesa, Shinpachi —lo miró con vileza—, confiesa que se te acaba de poner dura y yo… te cuento qué quise decir con eso de que quería "un Shinpachi" para esta Navidad —el trato era justo, pensó el mayor.

—Creo que no quiero saberlo —agitó la cabeza con alteración.

—¿De verdad? —se inclinó un poco, para enfrentarlo. No le gustaba dar tantas vueltas, pero entendía que por la naturaleza tímida de Shinpachi debía ir paso a paso si no quería infartarlo de tan joven.

—P-Pues… no ahora, más tarde.

—Entonces, ¿confiesas que recién se te puso dura? —Elevó un dedo—No me obligues a comprobarlo.

—N-No, Gin-san —rogó.

Intuyendo las intenciones del otro apretó más las piernas. Al segundo siguiente estaban armando tal jaleo en el baño que el agua de la tina regó el suelo. Gintoki trataba de pararlo para comprobar lo que intuía, mientras el chico se aferraba a todo lo que podía para no salir del agua y dejarse en evidencia, porque dejar en evidencia que sí, se le había puesto dura, era como decir de manera implícita que le gustaba Gin-san.

—¿Shin-chan?

La voz de su hermana fue suficiente para que la erección desapareciera tal como había llegado. Gin dejó de reír para mirar hacia la puerta, bajo el marco estaba la mujer, pestañeando y tratando de entender qué hacía el adulto con su _pequeño_ hermano dentro de la tina.

—Nos caímos a un estanque con agua congelada —Gin fue rápido para explicar, plantó una expresión campechana para aparentar normalidad, como alguien que no está haciendo nada indebido—. Estábamos persiguiendo la cotorra de un cliente y...

—Vale, entiendo —murmuró Otae; algo ida miró a su hermano—, ¿las compras?

—No pudimos por… esto que… nos pasó —Shinpachi carraspeó—, pero antes de que cierre, iré y...

—Si terminaron de bañarse, les haré té —el tono de su voz fue parco—. No se enfermen.

—Gracias, hermana —trató de sonreírle, pero ella le había dado la espalda para ir hasta la cocina, murmurando como una loca, hablando sola como si tuviera alucinaciones.

Shinpachi se quedó inmóvil en el sitio, con una expresión en el rostro que conmovió al mayor. Gintoki suspiró entornando los ojos.

—Quita esa cara, bañarte con un amigo no es ningún crimen —se puso de pie, con el agua chorreando por el cuerpo—, ¿ves? Si tuvieras la mente limpia y la consciencia tranquila, no te sentirías así.

Lo miró desde arriba, la posición era tentadora porque Shinpachi todavía estaba sentado frente a él.

—¡Maldito seas!

—Y deja de mirarme las partes —el tan solo decirlo fue suficiente para que el chico mirase por un breve segundo lo que tenía en las narices, de una manera demasiado literal.

Una de cal y una de arena, así siempre era con Gin. Se vistieron ignorando la desnudez del otro, porque la presencia de Otae en la casa no daba pie para otra cosa; tomaron el té -Gin temiendo que estuviera envenenado-, envueltos en un silencio sepulcral y, al fin, salieron a hacer las benditas compras, ya sin interés en hallar la cotorra. Que la partiera un rayo a la condenada.

Para cuando llegaron a la feria, era de noche y el frío se sentía aun más. Mientras hacían la fila, Shinpachi sintió como unos brazos rodeaban su menudo cuerpo.

—Estás temblando, Shinpachi.

El aliento cálido de Gin chocó contra su oreja.

—E-Es que h-hace mucho frío.

—Debes coger más abrigo para andar por la calle.

Gin estiró la chaqueta y lo cobijó con ella, afianzando más ese abrazo. En ese momento agradecía que fueran los últimos en la fila y que la noche ocultase un acto tan íntimo, aunque visto desde afuera podían parecer dos hermanos -o dos amigos- tratando de paliar el frío.

No, quisiera verlo o no, aquella cercanía era demasiado íntima para ser tomado como un gesto natural entre dos chicos que solo son amigos, por muy crudo que fuera el invierno.

Pensó, con la agudeza propia de su edad, que si Gin iba a tener esa clase de gestos para con él, andaría en traje de baño durante todo el invierno.

Reconfortado con ese calor, a cada segundo que pasaba, se convencía más y más con la idea de que no sería tan malo hacer las compras para la cena de Año Nuevo.

—¡_A tomar la leche_! —se escuchó decir—¡_Marica_!

Shinpachi dio la vuelta, cruzando otra vez miradas con su jefe para de inmediato y sin mediar palabras, ir tras la caza de una cotorra que no volaba, pero que sabía darles muchos problemas.

No había querido que ese momento acabase, no tan pronto al menos.


	8. Reunión familiar

**Prompt**: **Reunión familiar**.

**Autor**: Hessefan.

**Género**: Bl.

**Clasificación**: K+

**Extensión**: 2759 palabras.

**Resumen**: En el universo en el que ellos vivían, ver a un samurái de la talla de Gin, capaz de enfrentar al Kihetai y a todos sus miembros, envuelto en una absurda pelea de bolas de nieve con un adolescente, como si fuera algo serio de vida o muerte, era perfectamente normal.

* * *

¿Qué le hizo creer que ese año sería diferente al anterior? Shinpachi volvió a mirar por la ventana, soltando un lánguido suspiro. Otae lo miró de reojo, suspirando también como si de un reflejo involuntario se hubiera tratado. Kagura seguía frente al televisor cantando a los gritos la canción más famosa de Kato-Ken.

—Ya vendrá…

Shinpachi miró a su hermana como si estuviera sorprendido de verla allí o como si recién reparase en que no estaba pasando el Año Nuevo solo. La expresión en su rostro parecía delatar la soledad que lo acosaba, pero esta era irreal, ficticia. ¿Por qué ese año, a diferencia del anterior, le molestaba tanto? Negó con la cabeza, no le encontraba razón al hecho de sentirse así.

—Sabes cómo es… —continuó Otae, bebiendo de la taza de té.

—Sí —murmuró, ajeno al hecho de que su hermana lo estuviera consolando. Podía dar por hecho que se había dado cuenta de sus emociones intrincadas, aunque ni él mismo las entendiera del todo.

El sonido de la moto siendo apagada y arrastrada lo llevó a ponerse de pie y correr hasta la entrada. Si en ese momento pudiera estar en el lugar de Otae, se daría vergüenza a sí mismo por ser tan evidente; a tal punto que hasta el mismo Gin se le quedó mirando con las cejas levantadas.

El chico había corrido hasta él, frenando a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo, como si hubiera tenido la intención de darle un abrazo, cual película romántica y cursi con final predecible. Pensó en saludar cuando vio asomar una sonrisa, pero Shinpachi tuvo una nueva reacción que ninguno esperó, ni siquiera el mismo Shinpachi.

—¡Siempre es igual contigo, subnormal! —señaló lo que el adulto tenía en la mano, había desaparecido durante todo el día para llegar a esas horas con una Jump.

—Pues… —miró hacia un costado, buscando auxilio quizás—, el especial de la Jump sale cada año —explicó con esa ligera molestia que comenzaba a acosarle al darse cuenta de que estaba actuando como todo un novio, ¿por qué sentía que le estaba rindiendo cuentas a su esposa luego de venir de juerga? Faltaba decirle algo cliché como "había mucho tráfico, cariño" o "¡no sabes cuánto hemos pescado con los muchachos!".

—¡Estúpido! —se agachó para recoger un poco de nieve y, sin tener la paciencia para hacer una bola bien formada, se la arrojó en la cara.

—¡Ey! —Gin dejó con energía la moto y sobre ella la Jump. Era claro que no pensaba dejarlo así.

Shinpachi dio un ligero respingo hacia atrás, un poco acobardado por el porte del mayor. Pensó que iría a contraatacar con violencia, por un segundo los ojos de Gin habían despedido furia. Dicho y hecho, el supuesto adulto se agachó para recoger un poco de nieve.

—¡Ahora verás, pendejo! ¡Te faltan años para superar a Gintoki Sakata en una pelea de bolas de nieve!

Otae no pudo evitar carcajear, era una situación muy surrealista, pero en el universo en el que ellos vivían, ver a un samurái de la talla de Gin, capaz de enfrentar al Kihetai y a todos sus miembros, envuelto en una absurda pelea de bolas de nieve con un adolescente, como si fuera algo serio de vida o muerte, era perfectamente normal.

—_Ane-go_ —murmuró Kagura dejando de mirar la televisión para prestar atención a la contienda—, ¿están peleando o están jugando?

—Tú los conoces mejor que yo, creo —no podía asegurar eso de su hermano, pero sí de Gin—, dímelo.

—Pues, yo diría que en realidad están comunicándose. Algo así como… los monos, cuando se sacan piojos para socializar —lo había visto en la televisión la tarde anterior.

—Querrás decir "sociabilizar".

En ese momento pensaba con más ahínco en que el nivel de madurez de esos dos era muy similar: su hermano era demasiado maduro para su edad y Gin escondía un niño dentro de ese cuerpo de hombre.

Nunca lo había visto a Shinpachi tan animado en Año Nuevo. Lucía furioso, eso sí, porque a diferencia de Gin, él se lo había tomado como una afrenta muy seria todo ese asunto absurdo de la nieve.

—Parece divertido —murmuró Kagura antes de ponerse de pie para sumarse a esa guerra.

Una bola del tamaño de la luna impactó contra los dos hombres, tumbándolos en el acto; habían sido derrotados de un solo tiro. Kagura los miró con decepción, ¿eso era todo lo que podían dar?

—_Ja_, dan pena —vociferó con un sentido gusto de victoria. —¡_Ane-go_, yo gané!  
—Muy bien, Kagura-chan, así aprenderán a comportarse en Año Nuevo —dijo sonriendo—, oh, ten cuidado, Kagura-chan —volvió a decir.

La chica no alcanzó a mirar hacia donde señalaba la mujer porque su cara se vio cubierta de nieve. Una bola tras otra. No la dejaban ver, casi ni respirar. Los hombres habían unido fuerzas para erradicar a un enemigo en común. Kagura pensó que no había escapatoria, ni lugar seguro donde refugiarse de tan cruel ataque.

—¡_Ane-go_, ayuda!

Y Otae pensó que no estaría nada mal sumar fuerzas con Kagura, después de todo le parecía muy injusto que dos hombres atentasen de esa manera contra una pequeña e indefensa niña. Que de pequeña e indefensa solo tenía la apariencia.

Sin pretenderlo y sin saber en qué momento, Shinpachi se había olvidado de que estaba muy enojado, la risa de los cuatro, junto a las quejas y los _¡te mataré, maldita sea!_ coparon el vecindario. Acabaron agotados, echados sobre la nieve hasta que esta empezó a traspasar la ropa y congelarlos.

—Lo mejor será entrar antes de pescar un resfriado —dijo Otae siendo la primera en pararse para entrar a la casa, Kagura la siguió, cerrando con fuerza la puerta para evitar que el frío penetrase también en el interior.

El tercero en pararse fue Gin, quien extendió la mano ofreciéndole a Shinpachi una ayuda que no necesitaba, pero que de todos modos no rechazó. Caminaron hasta el genkan y sentándose en él, buscaron recuperar el aire perdido.

—Ya no estoy en edad para esto —murmuró Gin, con las mejillas rojas por el frío y el ejercicio corporal; Shinpachi lanzó una carcajada que más se le pareció a un quejido.

—Ya no estás en edad para leer la Jump tampoco —eso le recordó algo muy importante: que él estaba enojado. Sin saber muy bien qué era lo que le cabreaba, indudable era que lo estaba—. Estuvimos todo el día esperándote para ir a la feria —habló en plural, pero en el fondo sabía que tan solo lo decía por él—, prometiste que nos ayudarías a preparar el soba —se ajustó los lentes, mirando al frente con una cara de enfado que le causaba inmensa simpatía a Gin.

En un pasado no muy lejano, Gintoki solía pasar de largo ante esas reacciones y el carácter del chico le era indiferente, sin embargo en el presente se daba cuenta de que todas esas imperfecciones y perfecciones hacían a la persona que era Shinpachi. Y le gustaba Shinpachi. Siempre le había agradado, pero en el presente incluso más, o de una forma distinta.

—Pero tú te vas —continuó reclamando—, en un día tan especial como hoy, a comprar una revista… eso me da a entender que para ti es más importante-

—Ey —lo frenó con seriedad—¿si vas a salir con algo tipo "elije, ¿la Jump o yo?" cual esposa despechada, ahórratelo…

—¡¿Qué te pasa, cretino?! ¡¿Chocaste con la moto de camino aquí y te golpeaste la cabeza?! —vociferó. Con los puños apretados y la respiración agitada, buscó tranquilizarse—Además… sé que si te digo algo así saldría perdiendo.

Gin exhaló con exageración el aire, entornando los ojos, ¿tanto escándalo porque había llegado unas veinticuatro horas tarde? Dios, sin ser más que "amigos" le hacía esas escenas, lo que le esperaba a futuro cuando Shinpachi admitiese lo que ocurría entre ambos. Su vida sería una telenovela burda, un shôjo mal contado… y Gintoki Sakata no estaba para eso. No señor.

Le picó con el dedo la mejilla, solo para mosquearlo; sin embargo el detalle de que Shinpachi no se moviera ni le reclamara, le dio a pensar que estaba por soltarle algo trascendental.

—Gin-san, ¿qué es para ti el Año Nuevo? —tomó aire para seguir hablando sin esperar respuesta alguna—Cuando papá estaba vivo… —Gin tenía una expresión tranquila en el rostro y una amena sonrisa que le invitaba a sincerarse—… los tres solíamos pasarlo juntos. Viendo hacia atrás, me doy cuenta de que no era muy divertido de esa manera, pero éramos familia y nos gustaba estar juntos. Hacer las últimas preparaciones de la cena, jugar a juegos de mesa, ir a la feria —alzó los hombros—, a mi hermana le agradaba mucho, yo era chico, por eso cuando papá murió —elevó un poco la voz y en esos altibajos Gin se dio cuenta de que le costaba hablar de ello, tal vez le daba cortedad o incomodidad—… me pregunté cómo serían los Años Nuevos —sonrió—, el primero fue el más difícil, pero los siguientes no —su sonrisa fue más ancha—, mis recuerdos más lindos de Año Nuevo son con mi hermana, pero no estando los tres. Nunca se lo dije porque sé que para ella es al revés y no quiero que piense que no valoraba el tiempo que pasábamos con papá —miró a Gin, tratando de ver en su expresión si lo estaba aburriendo con toda esa perorata o si, en tal caso, se había quedado dormido; sin embargo el hombre seguía allí, con esa expresión contemplativa en el rostro y esa mueca afable en los labios. Debió desviar la mirada, para poder continuar con la misma naturalidad y franqueza que hasta entonces—. Pero hoy me di cuenta de que los Año Nuevo son mejores ahora que tú estás en ellos. Que tú y Kagura… —se corrigió con rapidez, pensando en que también podía incluir en esa bolsa a los acosadores de siempre, incluyendo a Sadaharu, Otose, Tama, Catherine... —La sonrisa del chico fue nostálgica, porque se daba cuenta de que había mucha gente a su alrededor desde que Gin había llegado a su vida—. No es que antes hubiera sido malo pasar los Año Nuevo solo con mi hermana… —aclaró con calma—, solo que… así me gustan más —la sonrisa del chico, amplia y franca, fue esfumándose con lentitud mientras se preguntaba qué significaba para Gin el Año Nuevo. ¿Sería especial, como lo era para él? ¿Sería una fecha más en el calendario? ¿Una excusa para beber hasta el hartazgo?

—Te entiendo —fue la respuesta a una pregunta que no había sido formulada por segunda vez, pero que podía leer en la expresión abatida del chico—. Te entiendo porque para mí es similar.

Shinpachi parpadeó, mirándolo con curiosidad, parecía ir cayendo con lentitud en la cuenta de un detalle importante; pero no se atrevió a ser tan invasivo en la vida privada de él, no obstante fue el mismo Gin quien quiso abrirse. Tal vez porque le había agradado escucharle decir todas aquellas cuestiones, quizás porque le había gustado que tuviera el coraje para sincerarse o tan solo porque se trataba de Shinpachi.

—Antes de conocerlos a ustedes, mis Año Nuevo eran diferentes.

El silencio duró unos cuantos segundos.

—Gin-san… —tragó saliva antes de hacer esa pregunta tan difícil—¿Tienes familia?

El hombre contestó con una naturalidad que lo abrumó.

—No —la sonrisa fue fugaz, casi de compromiso—, creo que alguna vez te lo comenté.

Shinpachi asintió, era cierto; sin embargo confirmar aquello le había dolido a él y no entendía por qué, si Gin no lucía afligido.

—Cambia esa cara, tonto.

—Es que…

—Ya… imagino lo que estarás pensando, pero no te olvides que uno no extraña lo que nunca tuvo —levantó un dedo, cual profesor dando clases, pero enseguida lo bajó, para apoyar la mano sobre la madera fría—. Para mí el Año Nuevo era estar con amigos y beber hasta la inconsciencia —. Rememoró aquella época en la que su maestro había estado con ellos; esos Año Nuevo se habían quedado grabados en su cabeza como un lindo recuerdo de la infancia, tal como lo ocurría a Shinpachi cuando evocaba las fiestas a solas con su hermana—. Cuando conocí a la vieja, no fue muy distinto, pero a la vez sí —confesó con nostalgia, mientras veía como la nieve se acumulaba con lentitud sobre sus botas. Había comenzado a nevar de nuevo.

—Lamento haberte dicho todo eso…

—No pidas perdón —alzó los hombros, no había nada que perdonar—, ya te dije. Me resultaba imposible, antes, reparar en lo que los demás hallaban de trascendental en el Año Nuevo, pero ahora, en el presente… —dudó en seguir hablando, en su cabeza sonaba bien, pero de repente decirlo en voz alta empezaba a parecerle artificial o exagerado, incluso aunque no fuera así—, los tengo a ustedes y me pasa al revés… porque ahora sí lo valoro y no me imagino los Año Nuevo sin venir a la casa de los Shimura con Kagura y Sadaharu. Supongo que no siempre será así, pero me gusta la idea de disfrutarlo mientras dure. A veces es como que… tengo miedo de que eso desaparezca… —Tal como había pasado con Shôyô-sensei. Se arrepintió tarde de haber confesado aquella debilidad, pecaba de inseguro _¿y qué?_ Gintoki Sakata no podía ser fuerte siempre—. Tampoco sé muy bien cómo lidiar con ello, ya sabes… —alzó los hombros por un breve intervalo— hacer la comida, preparar todo para recibir el año, ir a la feria. No estoy acostumbrado…

—Bueno, pero escapándote todo el día tampoco vas a aprender —reprochó con afecto—, el año que viene ven con nosotros y así verás que no es nada del otro mundo, solo se trata de pasar el día juntos.

Gin asintió; si lo pensaba bien, no sonaba nada mal la idea de estar todo un día con ellos.

Podía salir con algo previsible viniendo de él, con un sincero: _nos vemos las caras todos los días, ¡denme un respiro!_ Pero lo cierto es que ellos, sin descartar a Otae -porque por mucho que hubiera sido criada por gorilas ella también era parte de ese círculo íntimo-, era lo más cercano que tenía a una familia.

Los humanos son seres sociales por naturaleza, se agrupan, buscan un núcleo al que pertenecer. Aunque de adolescente hubiera dicho que nada de eso le importaba, lo decía porque no lo tenía, sin embargo ahora que podía disfrutar de esos vínculos que no eran de sangre, quería conservarlos lo más que pudiera.

Sí. Ellos eran su familia.

Gintoki no pudo seguir discurriendo al respecto; tan absorto que estaba en ese asunto, un inesperado beso en la mejilla, tal como el que él le había dado en Navidad bajo un muérdago, lo sacó de esquema.

Antes de plantar una sonrisa perversa que mandara al averno clima tan suave y especial, pensó en que sus sentimientos cada vez se volvían más retorcidos, pues no estaba bien considerar a Shinpachi "familia" cuando bien sabía que jamás podría hacer hijos con él. Como hermano menor quedaba descartado. ¿Primo lejano? Tal vez.

Dentro de la casa, Kagura seguía mirando la televisión, hasta que el grito de Shinpachi llamó su atención.

—_Ane-go_, ¿qué están haciendo esos dos afuera con este frío?

—Déjalos —negó con la cabeza—, solo están conversando… solo están conversando.

Kagura la miró con curiosidad, la jefa parecía estar diciéndose aquello a sí misma, como si buscara en vano convencerse. Los ojos estaban ocultos tras el velo de su pelo y la rodeaba un aura venenosa y siniestra.

No eran una familia tipo, pero sin dudas se querían a su particular manera. Algunas maneras más particulares que otras, eso era evidente por lo que vociferaba Shinpachi.

Otae no lo decía por respeto a la memoria de su padre, pero pese a todo -sí, pese a que su hermano parecía estar siendo víctima de un abuso a juzgar por los gritos-, esa era la clase de reunión familiar que siempre quiso tener.

¿A quién no le gustaría tener su edad y aun así sostener una encarnizada guerra de bolas de nieve hasta terminar en el suelo, boca arriba, riendo a más no poder?

Eso le dio una genial idea para ir a escarmentar a ese samurái aprovechador de menores. Ambas se pusieron de pie, planeando una estrategia de combate para llevar a cabo un contraataque violento, más tratándose de ellas dos. Unidas eran de temer.


	9. Uvas

**Prompt**: **Uvas**.

**Autor**: Hessefan.

**Género**: Bl.

**Clasificación**: K+

**Extensión**: 2127 palabras.

**Resumen**: Shinpachi lo miró tratando de descifrar el mensaje en ese gesto, sin embargo Gin solo le dedicó una fugaz sonrisa para seguir molestando a Katsura. ¿Qué había sido eso? Parecía estar buscando todo el tiempo la manera de acosarlo con esos recuerdos.

**Notas**: Creo que este es el más conectado de todos, es decir que se puede leer como un one shot, pero no tiene tanto sentido sin haber leído los anteriores.

* * *

—Tranquilo, Zura —consoló con una impalpable sonrisa, mezcla de hastío con incredulidad—, el _soba_ no se va a ir a ningún lado, y el reloj tampoco. —De todos modos su amigo permaneció con los ojos puestos en el Justway, sin soltar el cuenco que tenía entre las manos.

—No es Zura, es Katsura —corrigió—, además, Gintoki, tú eras el que se tomaba más en serio esta tradición, ¿lo has olvidado? Yo nunca olvidaré aquella noche en la que nos advertiste de lo que pasaría si no lo hacíamos.

—¿De qué hablan? —Shinpachi frunció la frente, no lograba acostumbrarse a las excentricidades del líder _Jôi_ pese al tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo.

—Nada, que una vez se me ocurrió decir que había que comer soba justo doce minutos y doce segundos antes de que den las doce, para la buena suerte, o una maldición caería sobre el que no lo hiciera, una maldición que lo perseguiría todo el año —alzó los hombros aguantando la carcajada—. Y este idiota es tan idiota que se la creyó; era divertido verlo cada año aferrando el plato con un reloj frente a él, tal como lo ves ahora.

Shinpachi trató de no reírse, pero es que el revolucionario parecía estar tomándose muy en serio esa vieja recomendación que, en ese momento se enteraba, era mentira.

—Lo dije solo como broma —negó con la cabeza—¿y todos estos años te lo has creído, Zura? Te hacía más listo.

—No es Zura, ¡es Katsura! —volvió a corregir, despegando la vista de las agujas del reloj para encarar a quien tanto le fastidiaba—, además es cierto, ¿recuerdas lo que le pasó a Yamamoto? No lo hizo y a los dos días murió —abrió grande los ojos.

—¡Pero murió por la guerra! ¡No tenía nada que ver el soba!

—El año pasado Elizabeth se atoró con el soba y tuve que asistirla, por eso no pude comer y ya has visto lo que fue este año para mí. Terminé preso dos veces y tres en el hospital en tan solo un mes —cuando volvió a fijar la vista en el reloj, este marcaba varios segundos más del esperado—¡Ah! ¡Maldición! —gritó como si alguien hubiera muerto. Los presentes giraron para mirarlo con espanto—¡Por estar discutiendo contigo se ha pasado la hora de nuevo!

Comió con desesperación tratando de resarcir el daño, el resto tomó la iniciativa del líder jôi como el pitido de largada para comenzar a comer de su cuenco. Otae se acercó uno a uno para ofrecer más del plato, algunos repitieron, como Kagura.

—¿Quieres más soba?

—No es soba, es Katsura. ¡Ah! Digo… sí, por favor —extendió el cuenco. Elizabeth contestó "un poco más, por favor" con un cartel, sacando de inmediato otro con un sincero "está delicioso".

—¿Verdad? —sonrió la mujer—Lo hizo Shin-chan.

Más de uno agitó la cabeza en señal de conformidad, pues de haberlo hecho ella o Kagura era seguro que la maldición de no comer soba caería sobre todos como un alud.

El detalle de que ese plato lo hubiera hecho el chico, llevó a que Gin buscara la mano de Shinpachi que descansaba a un lado de él, refugiado bajo el kotatsu y lejos de miradas indiscretas.

Fue primero un ligero roce, luego un cálido y efectivo apretón que duró unos pocos segundos. Shinpachi lo miró tratando de descifrar el mensaje en ese gesto, sin embargo Gin solo le dedicó una fugaz sonrisa para seguir molestando a Katsura.

¿Qué había sido eso? Gin volvió a girar la cabeza para mirarlo, mientras Katsura argumentaba sobre las ventajas de ser parte del movimiento con el fervor de siempre.

—¿Qué? —Shinpachi frunció el ceño, no entendía lo que buscaba, sin embargo cuando Gin se puso de pie para escabullirse entre la gente y salir al exterior sin que nadie se diera cuenta, incluido el hombre con el que discutía segundos antes, llegó a la conclusión de que lo que quería era que lo siguiera.

Miró a su alrededor; escaparse así, sin que repararan en su ausencia, no le resultaría tan sencillo como a Gin. Él no tenía habilidades "ninjas".

—¿Adónde vas, Pachi? —preguntó Kagura, apenas se puso de pie.

—Afuera, un rato… —respondió con nerviosismo.

—Líder, ¿me está escuchando? —reprochó Katsura sentado frente a ella.

Shinpachi aprovechó la distracción para tratar de salir lo más disimuladamente que podía. Pese a que podía ser invisible en la calle, esa noche parecía tener un cartel de neón en la espalda. Desde Otose, pasando por Catherine, Tama, el ladrido de Sadaharu, ¡incluso Musashi! -que, no se había dado cuenta hasta entonces, pero también estaba allí-, todos sin excepciones le preguntaron a dónde iba a escasos ocho minutos de que dieran las doce.

—Shin-chan, ya casi serán las doce… no es momento para ir de cuerpo.

—¡No voy al baño!

—¿Te estás cagando, Pachi? —preguntó Kagura escarbándose la nariz.

—Un hombre debe hacer lo que debe hacer, así sean las doce —reflexionó Katsura cruzado de brazos. "Sé fuerte" rezaba el incoherente cartel de Elizabeth.

—¡Nada más iré en busca de Gin-san para que no se pierda el brindis! —dijo a los gritos.

Una vez afuera lo vio sentado en el mismo lugar donde había comenzado todo ese calvario de miradas, sonrisas, momentos incómodos y… apretones _cariñosos_ de manos. Todo tan cursi que parecía mentira si uno lo pensaba de esa forma, y es que no había otra forma de ponerlo en palabras. Había sido así, les gustara verlo o no. Hicieran cuenta de que nada de eso había pasado o no.

—Gin-san, van a ser las doce…

—Lo sé —contestó con calma.

Shinpachi se sentó a su lado, curioso por esa actitud tan despreocupada y desapegada. Señaló el interior, como si buscara decirle con el gesto que debían entrar. El hombre parecía querer decirle algo importante, no obstante la puerta se abrió y por ella apareció Otae junto a Tama, quien cargaba una botella.

—¡Bien, si la montaña no va a Mahoma, Mahoma va a la montaña! —dijo la muchacha.

"Hace un frío que te cagas" rezaba el cartel de Elizabeth.

—Maldición, _permamentado_… —despotricó Catherine—, tú me pagarás el hospital cuando me dé una pulmonía, y los cigarrillos también me los pagarás.

—Si te da una pulmonía es por los cigarrillos en tal caso, idiota —murmuró Kagura a su lado.

—¡¿A quién le dices idiota, chinita sucia?!

—Ya, ya —Otose decidió intervenir por la paz del grupo—, tan solo cierren la boca y tomen las copas de una bendita vez, joder, y brindemos.

—Katsura-san —lo llamó Otae—, deja en paz a Sadaharu y vengan aquí los dos.

Katsura había aprovechado el momento a solas para tumbarse sobre el perro y hacerle unos mimos en la barriga, se apareció en la entrada agitado y con un sonrojo muy particular, tomó una de las copas que le ofrecía Musashi y se dispuso a brindar.

Se hicieron las doce. Durante el festejo, las felicitaciones y los deseos de buena felicidad, Gintoki, quien no se había movido de lugar al igual que Shinpachi, se inclinó un poco para susurrarle al oído, aprovechando que los demás estaban distraídos.

—_Quédate._

Todos estaban entrando de vuelta a la casa porque el frío que hacía era congelador de cojones, sin embargo Shinpachi se quedó tieso en el sitio. Ese ligero murmullo le había recorrido el cuerpo, estremeciéndolo.

La puerta se cerró, mientras la algarabía continuaba adentro, Gintoki volvió a sentarse y tirando con suavidad de la mano del chico lo guió hasta su lado.

—¿Qué pasa, Gin-san? Estás raro…

—¿Raro?

—Sí, como si… —no supo qué decir, así que optó por ser sincero—… como si quisieras decirme algo importante.

—No —fue natural, casi displicente, bebió de su copa hasta acabarla y la dejó vacía a un lado—, tan solo… tenía ganas de empezar este Año Nuevo contigo… y estar un rato los dos solos.

—Oh —se ajustó los lentes, reparando en lo mucho que le agradaba que Gin le dijera esas cosas que sonaban tan bonitas, ¿por qué lo hacía?

¿Por qué le hacía eso? Le daba esperanzas, pero a la vez le confundía y, en consecuencia, lo atormentaba.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada en particular —mintió, se dio cuenta de que debía lucir alicaído, así que trató de no pensar en nada de ello, ni en la especial manera de Gintoki para tratarlo en esos últimos días, ni en la cercanía que comenzaba a haber entre ambos—, ¿sabes? —murmuró, tratando de sonar casual, buscando un tema que lo distrajera lo suficiente como para no acabar enredado en esa amalgamas de sensaciones contradictorias—, en algunos planetas no tienen la tradición de comer soba.

—Ah, ¿no?

—No, en algunos planetas comen doce uvas.

—¿Uvas? —parecía estar escuchándole por compromiso, aunque no fuera así en verdad.

—Sí, dicen que es para la buena suerte.

—¡Oh, como el soba! —carcajeó apenas, después de todo su invento no había sido tan original—Sabes mucho de estas cosas, ¿qué onda, Shinpachi? ¿Piensas irte a vivir al extranjero?

—No, solo es que… contrario a muchas personas, estas fechas me agradan y —alzó los hombros con desgana—, lo leí en internet.

—No hay nada que Google no sepa, ¿cierto? —dijo con algo que parecía ser decepción o resignación—y si no lo sabe, no existe, ¿ese era el lema? —Suspiró, como jôi era un hazmerreír—Dime… ¿y en Año Nuevo no hay alguna tradición como la del muérdago…?

La sonrisa que le regaló volvía a ser bribona. Gin parecía estar buscando todo el tiempo la manera de acosarlo con esos recuerdos, momentos que Shinpachi trataba de tomarlos como situaciones fortuitas, tal vez para no ilusionarse en vano, quizás porque no dejaba de decirse lo surrealista que era la mera idea. ¿Él y Gin-san? No, si la idea era hilarante a más no poder.

Solo era un chico, con una pésima suerte con las muchachitas de su edad. No tenía experiencia en nada… reparar en lo mucho que le gustaba la atención del mayor, le ofendía, no porque lo creyera a Gin capaz de jugar con sus sentimientos, solo que no estaba preparado para "eso", para algo tan grande y controversial. Controversial porque, ¡ey, hablamos de Gintoki Sakata! Un desastre con patas. Su hermana los colgaría de las bolas del farol principal de la casa, a la vista de los vecinos, si se enteraba.

—No... —contestó luego de un lánguido, absurdo y desesperante silencio.

—Ah, qué pena —musitó sin dejar de sonreírle, sin embargo la mueca dejó de ser pícara para pasar a ser afectuosa—… porque quería besarte de nuevo.

Shinpachi lo miró, no con sorpresa, ni tampoco con terror, más bien lo que sus ojos parecían indicar era la más absoluta desconfianza. Esperaba que en cualquier momento se le riera en la cara y le saliera con algo que le indicase que era una broma, muy cruel, pero broma al fin.

Sin embargo Gintoki no dejó de mirarlo de esa manera, esperando con calma a que Shinpachi volviera del país de los retrasados mentales. No le había propuesto irse a su casa para tener sexo, por Dios, solo le pedía un beso. Entendía que podía ser muy significativo para el chico y no buscaba asustarlo, por eso cuidaba de ir poco a poco, paso a paso.

Podía verlo en el brillo de esos ojos que lo miraban con curiosidad, atento a él; podía percibirlo en cada roce: Shinpachi quería, pero no se animaba, no sabía_ cómo_ pedirlo, quizás porque no se sentía en el derecho de exigirle nada.

—P-Puedes hacerlo —dijo al final, había sido un sutil murmullo.

—¿Eh? —Pestañeó, esperaba un grito, que se pusiera de pie y se marchara, pero no esa determinación.

No obstante ese cambio le agradaba más, porque por fin Shinpachi dejaba traslucir lo que ya podía interpretar sin necesidad de palabras. No quería cometer errores y dar pasos en falsos, después de todo Gin era un desastre para esos asuntos relacionados con el corazón.

—Que puedes hacerlo igual —reiteró—, con o sin muérdago —el tono de su voz fue parco y monótono, como si fuera una máquina. Shinpachi estaba ausente, ante él parecía estar Tama.

Gin acabó por preguntarse qué hacía perdiendo el tiempo discurriendo sobre nimiedades, acercó el rostro al del chico buscándole los labios. De nuevo el destino parecía convocarlos siempre en el mismo lugar, solo que a diferencia de aquella primera ocasión, esta vez no fue un simple roce de labios.

Si bien al principio Shinpachi pensó que lo que hacía Gin, irrumpiendo así en su boca, era indecoroso y desagradable, no pasaron muchos segundos hasta que acabó siendo subyugado por esa boca que buscaba morderlo sin piedad. Sabía dulce, a sake y a Gin-san.


	10. Fin de año

**Prompt**: **Fin de año**.

**Autor**: Hessefan.

**Género**: Bl.

**Clasificación**: T

**Extensión**: 982 palabras.

**Resumen**: Shinpachi dio un ligero respingo al sentir el roce; quiso apartarse, pero no tenía forma de escapar.

* * *

Estaban subiendo las escaleras con una lentitud que por momentos era exasperante. En el día de Año Nuevo el Templo se llenaba con todos los ciudadanos de Edo, estaba atiborrado de gente y la faena empezaba a ser irritante.

Aburrido a más no poder, miró al chico a su lado y decidió aprovechar el tumulto para estirar una mano. Shinpachi dio un ligero respingo al sentir el toque, Gin le había apretujado el trasero con fuerza; quiso apartarse, pero no tenía forma de escapar. Lo miró de reojo tratando de reprochárselo en silencio, sin embargo Gin no se mostró afectado. Actuaba con naturalidad y seguía con la vista fija al frente, tratando de ver la caja de donaciones.

Pensó en replicar a viva voz, pero no quería dejarse en evidencia frente a los que los rodeaban, temía que cualquiera pudiera darse cuenta de lo que pasaba si dejaba traslucir su alteración.

En el peor momento su hermana había decidido hablarle y Gin no tuvo mejor idea que aprovecharse de ello. Le sonrió, mirándolo por un breve instante con una cara de perverso que era antológica. Pensó que lo dejaría en paz luego de eso, pero contrario a lo esperado, apretó más fuerte mientras adoptaba de vuelta una actitud seria y natural.

¿Cuánto más debería soportar esa tortura? ¡Santo cielo, eran ciento ocho campanadas y recién empezaban! Y si Shinpachi creía con ingenuidad que eso sería lo peor que podía pasarle, no tardaría mucho en darse cuenta de lo muy equivocado que estaba.

Su hermana le había estado hablando pese a notarlo un poco ido, les recomendó a los dos que se escabulleran por el lado izquierdo para así poder llegar más rápido a la caja, mientras ella se abría paso a pura fuerza bruta.

La gente empujaba al ver más cerca su objetivo y los arrastraban a su antojo, sin poder evitarlo su cuerpo chocó con el de Gin. Aunque quiso dar la vuelta, no pudo, sería un poco idiota ir en contracorriente de la muchedumbre.

Sin embargo cuando sintió que una dureza se clavaba en la espalda, justo ahí donde uno podría dejar de llamarla como tal, se sacudió sorprendido. No pudo evitar gritar a viva voz -solo que en su interior- el nombre del sujeto que le estaba apoyando con tanto descaro sus partes más privadas.

Era un pervertido.

Tanta pasividad en el chico y tanta tensión acumulada, le dieron pie a buscar un contacto más placentero. A Gin nunca le había parecido tan genial visitar el templo en Año Nuevo.

Escabulló las manos para aferrarlo de la cintura, evitando que tomara distancia. Acomodó un poco la pelvis de tal forma que su hombría quedó atrapada en medio de esas dos redondeces, la diferencia de altura entre ellos era considerable. Fue apenas un ligero contacto, pero suficiente para alterar los sentidos.

Pese al frío invernal, Shinpachi había empezado a sudar. A cada paso que daban, siendo arrastrados por esa marea de gente, sus cuerpos se rozaban originando una agradable cosquilleo que subía por las piernas hasta el vientre. A Shinpachi comenzó a dolerle el estómago, tal vez de los nervios; sentía que se le iba a acalambrar. De mal en peor no podía caminar con libertad, porque más intentaba tomar distancia, más se restregaba con el cuerpo de Gintoki, arrancándole suspiros involuntarios. Respirar era toda una proeza, se sentía como un pez fuera del agua.

Y su hermana parecía no tener una mejor idea que hablarle en esos momentos tan críticos, hundiéndolo aun más en el pudor, pero ¡joder! que no sabía cómo controlar la situación y su propio cuerpo parecía no tener ganas de cooperar, porque en ese momento comenzaba a reaccionar de la peor manera. O de la mejor, según el punto de vista de Gintoki.

—Sígueme —le susurró Gin en el oído mientras lo tomaba de una muñeca con disimulo, los pliegues abultados de la ropa de invierno ocultaban el gesto otorgándoles una falsa seguridad—, no te separes de mí.

En cuanto Otae quiso darse cuenta, su hermano y Gin habían desaparecido, y desde hacía más tiempo del que creía. Se habían salido de la asfixiante marcha para poder calmar un poco la necesidad que sentían entre las piernas, haciendo todo aquello que habían hecho en la multitud sin tantas restricciones.

—¿Dónde se metieron estos dos? —despotricó Otae, una vez que todo terminó.

Podía hallar a Gintoki con relativa facilidad, pues su cabello era muy característico; pero por más que los buscase con la mirada, había demasiada gente.

—Yo sé dónde están —dijo Kagura con despreocupación—, están frotándose a un costado del templo.

—¡Inmorales! —exclamó Otae, para enseguida recapacitar—. Debes haber interpretado mal Kagura, seguramente que habían ido a… orinar.

—Sí, supongo —terció ella con conformidad e indiferencia—, por algo tenían los pantalones bajos y el pito afuera.

Otae se fue hecha una furia a la caza de esos dos. Hacer esas indecencias en un lugar sagrado, en un momento especial y frente a una criatura como Kagura. ¡Habiendo tantas familias! ¡¿Es que no tenían códigos?! ¡No se lo esperaba de su hermano! Con seguridad todo era culpa de Gintoki, por plantar una semilla perversa en Shinpachi. Sí, la culpa la tenía ese samurái sin dueño.

Sin embargo, todo lo contrario, si estaban allí era para que las ciento ocho campanadas lavaran los malos pensamientos y así así poder cosechar nuevos pecados juntos.

Otae no los pudo pescar _in fraganti_, pues para cuando llegó el Shinsengumi estaba allí y parecía querer llevárselos detenidos, según escuchó, por comportamiento indecente en la vía pública y en un lugar sagrado.

Kondo se olvidó de todo al ver a la mujer que amaba y cuando esta reclamó explicaciones, los otros dos negaron acusaciones. Otose se acercó saturada de esperar y los apremió. El bar reservado no estaría esperándolos toda la vida, era fin de año y el nuevo recién empezaba; no estaría bien hacerlo con el pie izquierdo o en la jefatura de policía.


	11. Champagne

**Prompt**: **Champagne**.

**Autor**: Hessefan.

**Género**: Bl.

**Clasificación**: T

**Extensión**: 1476 palabras.

**Resumen**: Shinpachi también pensaba que había muchas mujeres alrededor de Gin-san, sin embargo ninguna parecía despertar un fidedigno interés en él.

* * *

Cuando el Madao número uno de todo Kabuki llegó al bar al que había sido invitado, saludó al segundo Madao más grande todo Kabuki, recibiendo a cambio uno de sus típicos saludos indiferentes, a mano alzada, seguido de una expresión extraña que parecía sorpresa, o más bien incomodidad.

Verlo en esas circunstancias hizo reflotar el recuerdo del año nuevo pasado. Dicha reminiscencia le dolió en lo más profundo. De hecho podía jurar que todavía le dolía allí, en _la zona infranqueable de Gin-san_, o que él había considerado infranqueable al menos hasta esa noche.

De todos modos no se enroscó demasiado con el tema e hizo como siempre: intentar ignorar ese molesto sentimiento. Bebió hasta el hartazgo, deprimido de que un nuevo año se hubiera ido sin que él pudiera conocer a una mujer, pero del lado de adentro que, decían algunos, _estaba buenísimo_. Porque claro, mujeres había a su alrededor, pero a esas alturas ya se había olvidado cómo era que se _hacía_; por eso cada tanto debía refrescar la memoria con una revista o una película.

La prueba estaba ahí, frente a él y emborrachándose: que Madao-san hubiera sido su única experiencia en esos doce meses lo llevaba al borde del suicidio.

Shinpachi lo miró para enseguida reprenderlo.

—Gin-san, le estás errando a la boca y te estás mojando.

Kagura se había ido a casa, muerta de sueño y de cansancio en compañía de Tama, quien no le encontraba lo interesante o divertido a permanecer en ese sitio; de eso hacía ya horas. Él había decidido quedarse en el bar por el supuesto adulto, bajo la excusa de que alguien debería cargar con él, no pensaba dejarle la faena a Otose o a Catherine, y dudaba de que los demás pudieran mantenerse en pie.

Lo cierto es que no tenía ninguna obligación o necesidad, no sería la primera vez que Gin bebiera hasta el hartazgo, y asimismo siempre se las ingeniaba para llegar a casa medianamente entero, fueran días, semanas o meses después.

Dicho y hecho, cuando Gin quebró, Otose se había ido arrastrando consigo a una ebria Catherine que no dejaba de maldecir. Allí casi no quedaba gente y Shinpachi estaba agotado.

Forcejando con su jefe, logró convencerlo de que se pusiera la chaqueta para después intentar pararlo.

Lo cargó sobre la espalda y comenzó a caminar. Al principio Gin arrastraba los pies, sin embargo al sentir el viento frío del invierno chocando contra el rostro y despabilándolo, fue despertando poco a poco de ese sopor. Miró el cielo plomizo y luego al chico que lo cuidaba. Dándose cuenta de que podía solo, empezó a caminar por sus medios, abrazándose al cuerpo menudo de Shinpachi.

Llegaron a la Yorozuya y con la calma de siempre comenzó a desvestirlo, hasta quitarle la parte de arriba. Lo acostó sobre el tatami y le desabrochó el pantalón.

—El piyama te lo colocas tú —increpó. Sin previo aviso un abrazo lo sorprendió, le había agarrado con la guardia baja—Gin-san… ¿estás bien? —El hombre no era muy dado a esa clase de demostraciones afectuosas, menos tratándose de él.

—Necesito un abrazo, Patsuan, es todo… —confesó sin pudor. Trató de sonreír, simulando con esa efímera mueca que todo estaba bien, sin embargo el gesto nació con inevitable desolación.

Shinpachi también pensaba que había muchas mujeres alrededor de Gin-san, sin embargo ninguna parecía despertar un fidedigno interés. Frente a él había tenido a medio Yoshiwara y ni un pelo se le había movido.

—Estás borracho, Gin-san —regañó cuando sintió que las manos de su jefe se ponían inquietas—Serás mejor que duermas, ¡no pellizques ahí! —vociferó sobándose el glúteo adolorido.

—En dónde puedo pellizcar entonces —sonrió de costado, después de todas esas caricias furtivas en el Templo, hacia pocas horas atrás, no podía pretender menos.

Era irónico, pero en ese momento, con Shinpachi encima de su cuerpo, sentía despertar en él sus deseos más perversos junto a un afecto inusual, que ya de por sí le tenía al chico desde que lo había conocido. Sin embargo hasta la fecha se había tratado de un cariño que no pasaba de ser fraternal. Y dos hermanos no deberían hacer algo así. Un hermano mayor no debería tocar a su hermano menor de aquella indecorosa manera, ¿cierto?

—Gin-san —se exaltó cuando sintió la presión por partida doble, pues contra su vientre había sentido el miembro de Gintoki endurecerse, mientras que por la espalda una mano se escabullía, metiéndose dentro de la hakama para llegar hasta su trasero.

No supo en qué momento Gin se las había ingeniado para desatarle el obi y de esa manera poder colar ambas manos, pero ahí estaba, aferrando esas dos redondeces. Un gruñido escapó de entre sus labios, al mismo tiempo que buscaba la boca del chico para morderla. Shinpachi se dejó hacer, embelesado con el recorrido húmedo que hacía la lengua del mayor, yendo desde la oreja hasta el cuello, para retomar el camino por la nuez de Adán.

Se separó con brusquedad cuando escuchó su propio gemido; había sido como mostrarse derrotado por sus emociones. No quería caer rendido ante el mayor en esas circunstancias tan confusas. No podía pensar con claridad, no si Gintoki lo descolocaba con esas actitudes. De mal en peor, el adulto se había desabrochado el pantalón para liberar el pene del encierro.

—Ah, Dios… cómo duele.

Gintoki lo miró con una expresión de ardor, mientras Shinpachi lo estudiaba con calma, atento al rítmico y suave movimiento de la mano, masturbando con lentitud ese falo que los dedos entrelazaban.

—Ven aquí, tonto, no voy a comerte —lo llamó para tenerlo más cerca—, solo quiero… un poco de esto, no voy a hacerte nada. No hoy —aclaró.

—Gin-san, yo…

—¿No quieres?

Por _kami_, claro que quería, solo que no estaba preparado, nadie le había dicho que esa noche Gin-san iría a arremeter como una fiera, reclamándole algo que ni en sus sueños más húmedos hubiera imaginado ser capaz de darle. ¿Y si no podía?

—No hables y solo… tócame, ¿sí? —tomó la mano del chico y la colocó sobre su vientre. Shinpachi entendió el pedido implícito y la bajó un poco más para seguir él con la labor de masturbarlo. En ese punto los gemidos de Gin fueron más nítidos—Si me ayudas a correrme —dijo, mirándolo con intensidad—, te prometo que yo también te ayudaré a correrte... en mi boca —terció con lujuria.

Shinpachi estaba maravillado con esa novedad de tener un pene ajeno en la mano, le aturdía ver a Gin gimiendo, pero a su vez le encantaba saber que quien le estaba dando placer no era otra persona más que él.

Pensar que con solo la mano era capaz de hacer tanto por Gin-san, le parecía increíble y le llenaba de un estúpido orgullo. Porque Gin estaba allí, suplicándole que siguiera y no parase por nada del mundo, diciéndole cosas que a veces pecaban de obscenas y que de todos modos le subían el ego, haciéndole creer que alguien tan insulso como él podía suscitar esa clase de sentimientos y placeres.

Era extraño y estaba avergonzado, había bebido muy poco a diferencia de Gin, pero sí lo suficiente como para lograr desinhibirse. En caso contrario le resultaría imposible realizar aquella titánica labor. Su propio pene reaccionó a semejante estimulo visual, endureciéndose a medida que los gemidos de Gintoki iban en aumento.

En cuanto el mayor sintió que llegaba a la cima, abrazó el cuerpo del chico apretándole con tanta fuerza que Shinpachi exhaló un quejido de dolor. Reclamó aire en vano, pues Gin le había tomado de la nuca para besarlo con violencia.

La mano que lo apretaba con tanta fuerza abandonó la cadera para ayudarlo en la labor de acrecentar el gozo. Lo guió a su antojo hasta que sintió explotar. Cuando el semen se desparramó en las manos de ambos, con Gin jadeando, Shinpachi se preguntó qué seguiría a continuación; las suposiciones que hacía y las imágenes hipotéticas que se recreaban en su mente, lo inquietaban. Sin embargo lo que recibió fue un beso a medias, seguido de un ronquido.

Por más que quiso despertarlo para exigir la gratificación, no tuvo coraje para hacerlo. Solo esperaba que Gin no hubiera tomado tanto como para no recordar, al otro día, lo que le había obligado a hacer esa noche.

_¿Obligado?_

Shinpachi se miró la mano, la misma que se había ensuciado con los fluidos del hombre quien, a medio desvestir, dormía a pata suelta y roncaba como un jabalí -si los jabalís roncasen-, y con esa misma mano terminó lo que Gin había dejado a medias.

Cuando despertó al día siguiente, acabó por preguntarse por qué no había bebido más. Ante la sonrisa bribona que le regalaba Gin-san, deseó haberlo hecho para no tener que recordar nada de lo ocurrido. Se sentía hundido en una dulce vergüenza muy difícil de sortear.


	12. Regalos

**Prompt**: **Regalos**.

**Autor**: Hessefan.

**Género**: Bl.

**Clasificación**: M

**Extensión**: 2493 palabras.

**Resumen**: Con ansiedad abrió el sobre preguntándose si recibiría la misma suma que Kagura o… Suspiró, era tan previsible. Hubiera preferido el dinero si le daba a elegir.

* * *

Gin seguía refugiado tras la revista, seguro de que si se mentalizaba lo suficiente lograría hacerse uno con el entorno, pero la chica no era idiota, por mucho que a él le hubiera gustado en ese momento, más que en otras ocasiones, que lo fuera.

—Gin-chan… —el aludido carraspeó sin despegar la vista de las hojas—Gin-chan, te estoy hablando… —el adulto dio vuelta la página, Kagura suspiró, ¿todos los años sería igual?—Gin-chan, dame mi _otoshidama_ —reclamó, yendo al punto sin más dilaciones innecesarias. Esperó, uno, dos, tres segundos. La indiferencia del mayor estaba socavándola—. Gin-chan, no hagas de cuenta que no existo —se cruzó de brazos—¡No me ignores! —poniendo un pie sobre el kotatsu se estiró para darle en la cabeza con el revés de la mano.

—¡Dios! ¡¿Ni siquiera piensas perdonármelo este año?! —Al fin le prestaba la atención que con tanto ahínco había reclamado.

—Más te vale que lo tengas —lo miró entre ojos.

—Sí, sí —suspiró, buscando en el bolsillo del piyama—; sabía que no me lo dejarías pasar, pero… tuve la ligera esperanza de que te olvidaras —extendió el sobre que Kagura tomó con excesiva desconfianza—¡Y es el último! ¡Que ya no eres una niña! —Se dio cuenta de la expresión en ella y frunció el ceño—¿Qué? ¿Pasa algo malo con el sobre?

—Como sean "masajes" de nuevo te muelo a palos, Gin-chan, ¿me oíste? — intimó abriéndolo.

—No deberías amenazar así a quién te da de comer…

—Son solo 2.500, esperaba cómo mínimo 5.000 yenes —chistó, adoptando una postura extorsiva digna de cualquier mafioso—¿Qué pasó con el resto?

—¡Al menos da las gracias! ¡No tengo ninguna obligación de darte dinero!

La puerta de la Yorozuya siendo abierta y el sonido de la voz de Shinpachi dando los buenos días, los distrajo de la reyerta. Lo primero que hizo Kagura cuando vio al chico fue quejarse de la tacañería de su jefe, pero debían admitir que viniendo de Gin era un gran gesto, pues no había recibido una palmada en el hombro tal como se esperaba.

—Ten —le dio un sobre a Kagura—, es de parte de mi hermana.

—¡_Ane-go_ es la mejor!

—Tsk… vete a vivir con ella, entonces, y deja de extorsionarme —murmuró Gin, detalle que le llevó al chico a mirarlo sonriente.

—No te pongas celoso, Gin-san.

—¡No estoy celoso de esa gorila!

—Esa gorila es mi hermana —se quejó con resignación.

Gin se puso de pie y agitó una mano para echar, de mal humor, a la niña.

—Ahora vete por ahí a gastar ese dinero.

Para ella fue como tener el visto bueno para hacer algo que ya había planeado de antemano, para el chico eso sonó a un intento claro de deshacerse de ella. Cuando quedaron solos en la cocina, mientras Kagura se preparaba para salir, Gin le sonrió y lo llamó con un gesto, pidiéndole que lo siguiera hasta la sala.

Esperó a que Kagura atravesara la puerta para llegar al escritorio, abrir el cajón y sacar un sobre. Se lo dio al chico, que lo miraba con extrañeza, sin borrar esa mueca débil de los labios.

—¿Esto?

—Tu _otoshidama_, tonto.

—¿No te parece que después de lo que me hiciste hacer ayer a la noche es un poco descarado de tu parte tratarme como a un niño?

La risita de Gin en ese caso fue perversa. Shinpachi trató de disimular el sonrojo, pero le resultó imposible, no podía controlar su cuerpo. Con ansiedad abrió el sobre preguntándose si recibiría la misma suma que Kagura o…

—¿_Nalgadas de Gin-san_? —Leyó en voz alta—Bueno, tomando en cuenta que el año pasado fue una limpieza de lentes… —Suspiró, era tan previsible de parte de él. Para colmo seguía mirándolo y sonriéndole de la misma manera perversa.

Hubiera preferido el dinero si le daba a elegir.

—Dime, ¿cómo quieres recibir tu regalo? —preguntó sentándose en el sillón en una pose que Kagura llamaba "Gin haciéndose el chulo cuando no tiene ni con qué empezar"—¿En cómodas cuotas? ¿Todas juntas? —Arqueó las cejas, relamiéndose como un animal salvaje—¿Ahora? ¿O a la noche?

Shinpachi tragó saliva, se sentía como un inocente cervatillo a merced de un depredador. No supo qué contestar, ¿de verdad Gin esperaba respuesta alguna? Negó con la cabeza, tratando de reprimir esa carcajada nerviosa que le cosquilleaba la garganta.

—¿Hablas en serio? —al final la carcajada escapó.

Para ver que tan en serio hablaba, lo tomó de la muñeca y lo jaló hasta hacerle caer sobre las piernas. Forcejearon un buen rato, entre quejas y reclamos de parte del chico y risas malvadas y amenazas del adulto, fue así hasta que Shinpachi pensó que lo mejor sería ser obediente si quería acabar con eso cuanto antes.

Le daba pudor recibir nalgadas de parte de Gin-san, le resultaba absurdo. Cuando sintió el primer golpe -porque lo era- todas esas emociones se intensificaron; con la segunda nalgada, un quejido se le escabulló de entre los labios, ahogándolo en lo que reconocía como humillación. _Un viejo amigo_, ese sentimiento que lo acosaba tanto en la escuela cuando no era tan diestro en el kendo; claro que después aprendió a defenderse, aunque no de pervertidos.

—Gin-san —se quejó, quería incorporarse, se sentía raro y mareado—, tienes la mano pesada, no hagas… —silenció, reteniendo el aire y el grito, porque su queja le había dado pie a que Gin le hiciera sentir con más intensidad cada latigazo que efectuaba la mano.

Ya iban cinco y Gin seguía en silencio, divertido con la situación de que Shinpachi no ofreciera resistencia, o al menos no tanta como al principio o como esperó de su parte. Su mente comenzó a divagar, a pensar en lo que sería hacer lo mismo, pero sin esas molestas telas de por medio, directamente en la piel, azotando la carne, dejándole marcas, una tras otra. Lo pondría con las rodillas y las palmas en el suelo, para tener una mejor visión y, con cada arremetida feroz, una sonora nalgada, que lo hiciera gritar y suplicar piedad.

—Oh, Dios… —fue lo único que dijo Gin, advirtiendo que su pene estaba muy de acuerdo con esas fantasías. Si seguía así, le costaría controlarse—Vamos solo diez y ya quiero hacerte tantas inmundicias —murmuró bajo, sin la intención de que Shinpachi adivinase sus verdaderos pensamientos.

—¿Gin-san? —preguntó al ver que al fin había frenado—¿P-Puedo incorporarme?

El adulto abrió los brazos dándole a entender que estaba liberado, tener a Shinpachi sobre la falda era demasiado estimulante. El chico buscó incorporarse por sus propios medios ardiendo de calor, el mundo le daba vueltas, se sentó en el sillón a un lado del mayor, ajustándose los lentes y quedándose en una posición sumisa: aferraba la hakama con ambas manos sin dejar de mirar el suelo. Verlo así, tan dócil, era… _demasiado _para Gintoki.

—Eso fue…

—Lindo, ¿verdad? —completó Gin, estudiándolo de reojo para adivinar cualquier sentimiento de rechazo.

—Iba a decir… "vergonzoso".

Gin rió, dándose cuenta de un detalle que ya había sospechado gracias a cada roce. Con el brazo que descansaba en el respaldo del sillón, lo rodeó por los hombros para estrecharlo y acercarlo más a su cuerpo. Con la otra mano libre, que apoyó sobre la rodilla del chico, tenía total dominio de la situación.

—Gin-san…

—No estés tan avergonzado, idiota… —le reprochó—mira, yo estoy igual —y la mano que descansaba en esa rodilla, no tardó en estar sobre la entrepierna hinchada de Shinpachi.

—¡Gin-san! —dio un ligero respingo. Aunque lo intuía, no esperaba un toque tan directo.

Confirmar lo que sospechaba fue echar más leña a ese fuego interno que amenazaba con consumirlo todo dentro de él y devorar de paso a Shinpachi. Pensó con lascivia que al muy pillo le habían excitado más de lo esperado esas nalgadas, tanto que hasta él mismo se hallaba sorprendido. Habrase visto, Shinpachi era más pervertido de lo que aparentaba tras esas gafas.

—Tanto te quejaste y al final te gustó, ¿viste?

—Muere, infeliz —le gruñó en la cara—. ¿Qué haces? —Cuestionó con dureza e ingenuidad cuando Gin le desabrochó el lazo del obi.

¿Quería hacerlo? Es decir, ¡¿el pervertido ya quería sexo?! Él no estaba preparado para eso, no es que la idea le desagradara, al contrario, pero ¿sexo no convencional? De por sí el convencional lo arrastraba a la desesperación, la mera idea de esa clase de acercamientos lo llevaba al borde del colapso nervioso.

—Tranquilo, solo quiero… ayudarte —le dejó un beso en la punta de la nariz; verlo así, en ese estado catatónico le daba entre ternura y ardor—, devolverte el favor que me hiciste ayer.

Shinpachi pestañeó, para luego asentir y aceptar la propuesta sin palabras. Creyó que lo acariciaría y nada más, pero cuando el pene fue liberado y lo vio arrodillándose frente a él, hundiendo la cara entre las piernas, todas esas ideas inocentes se fueron al tacho.

—G-G-G-G…

—Gin —completó al ver que podía estar todo el día tratando de pronunciar su nombre.

—¿Q-Qué… qué…? Es decir ¡¿qué haces?!

—¿No quieres? —cuestionó con cierto tono de incredulidad.

Miró el pene que se erguía ante él, necesitado, y dudó unos segundos, pero pensó que era como echarse a la piscina: _si estás pensando en la temperatura del agua y en la cantidad de gente que hay en ella, aguardando el momento oportuno, nunca te arrojarás_.

Le dejó un casto beso en el glande, sin dejar de mirarlo. La sonrisa que le dedicó fue efímera. No era tan terrible, encontraba que aquel acto era muy tentador y estimulante, así que se remojó los labios para besarlo en esa zona tan privada. Sin darse cuenta, con lentitud, pero firmeza, fue liberándose de ideas preconcebidas para gozar de una labor tan tabú y que por serlo era maravillosa.

Le parecía increíble que tener a Shinpachi así fuera todo lo que necesitaba para hallar su propio placer; por lo general su egoísmo primaba y no sabía encontrar satisfacción si el amante de turno no se sometía a cada uno de sus caprichos. En ese caso, notaba que era distinto, porque podía estar horas lamiendo ese falo, de arriba hacia abajo, sin dejar de mirar esa cara que en el día a día era casi angelical, en el presente curvada en una mueca de insondable gozo.

Shinpachi tenía la boca entre abierta y los ojos cerrados, ojos que entreabría en ocasiones como si buscara cerciorarse que en verdad era Gin-san quien le estaba haciendo sentir toda esas emociones tan deliciosas. Y las mejillas encendidas, ¡_oh_, eternamente encendidas en él! Era su naturaleza.

El chico no tuvo mejor idea que regalarle una sonrisa, una espontánea y cálida mueca de agradecimiento o de afecto quizás, porque le estaba haciendo conocer un nuevo mundo.

¿No sabía lo que ese simple gesto podía hacer en un hombre como Gintoki? Engulló el pene hasta donde su garganta se lo permitió, sin reparos, con completa entrega y dedicación. Shinpachi era tan apetitoso que pensó en que podría hacerlo… sí, hacía mucho de la última vez que sintió la semilla de un hombre en la garganta, tenía la misma cantidad de primaveras que Shinpachi en ese momento; en ese entonces lo hacía porque no tenía otras opciones, pero en el presente quería, por tan solo tratarse de _Patsuan_.

Entre gemidos, sintiendo como la mano le tironeaba del pelo, buscando quizás algo de lo que aferrarse para aguantar la explosión y esa ola de calor, Shinpachi se descargó. Fue tan abundante que Gin no lo logró.

—¡_Argh_! —Tomó distancia, con la sonrisa de quien comete una travesura—Quería tragar todo, pero… lo siento, Patsuan —buscó con la mirada los pañuelos, ajeno al detalle de estar mencionando ese tema con una naturalidad que abrumaba al más joven.

El chico lo miró, entre asustado y sorprendido, preguntándose obviedades. ¿Para Gin era algo normal lo que había pasado? ¿No era la primera vez que hacía algo así? No se atrevió a hacer esas cuestiones y otras; pero era evidente que Gintoki se lo tomaba con total naturalidad, como creía que debía ser y como quería enseñarle a Shinpachi a que se lo tomara.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, alcanzándole los pañuelos de papel para sentarse de vuelta a su lado—¿No te gustó? —Shinpachi parecía aterrado. Asintió reiteradas veces y con torpeza, encogido en el sitio—. ¿No vas a limpiarte? Guárdala al menos, hombre, que puede venir Kagura —rió apenas, algo divertido con el letargo mental del chico.

Tomó un par de pañuelos e intentó hacer dicha labor por él, pero Shinpachi pareció reaccionar con eso y en pocos segundos ya estaba acomodándose la ropa de nuevo.

—¿Estás bien? —Gin empezaba a preocuparse—¿Tan feo fue?

—No, Gin-san… al contrario, fue… genial —confesó, algo abochornado por reconocerlo—. Solo que…

—¿Qué?

—Es que… —alzó un hombro, no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara, por algún estúpido motivo aún no podía, ¿todo eso tenía que costarle tanto?—¿Y tú?

—Y yo… —canturreó—será mejor que me ponga a hacer algo para comer —le dejó un beso en la mejilla, demasiado casto para lo que esos labios habían hecho pocos segundos atrás, y se puso de pie—¿Me ayudas?

Shinpachi asintió, arqueando las cejas y siguiendo por detrás al mayor. ¿Así quedaba todo? ¿Gin no le iba a reclamar un poco de atención? Después de todo él también se había entonado con las nalgadas.

Por decoro y temor, Shinpachi no se lo preguntó. No fuera a ser cosa que eso le diera pie a seguir pervirtiéndolo. Debía confesar, puertas adentro, que tanta soledad en la casa lo alteraba un poco, pero viéndolo a Gin de espaldas, preparando algo para comer con total desgano, se daba cuenta de que no debía temerle, ni a él ni a todo aquello que le estaba haciendo vivir.

No tenía sentido temerle a ese hombre, después de todo era Gin-san. Sí, un salvaje, pero a su manera siempre había sabido cuidarlo. No haría nada que lo avergonzase o lo mellase de una manera irreparable. No lo humillaría en público ni a solas.

Shinpachi suspiró, saturado consigo mismo y esos pensamientos tan de nena que lo acosaban cada tanto.

Desde ese día, por mucho que quisiera negarlo, en su fuero más interno esperaba ansioso cada arremetida del hombre. Se preguntaba con qué nuevo desafío le saldría a continuación, con qué nueva emoción lo atacaría.

Sentía unas ligeras cosquillas en el vientre cada vez que Gin lo rozaba, apropósito o sin pretenderlo; era como una bestia que aguardaba el momento propicio para hincarle los dientes. Shinpachi a veces tenía ganas de dejarse atrapar; era como un niño curioso, experimentándolo todo.

Nunca nadie le había hecho sentir tantas emociones complejas, en tan corto tiempo y de manera tan intensa, como Gin-san. Lo cierto es que ya no era un niño, no si el adulto pretendía seguir corrompiéndole de aquella manera. Por eso mismo esperaba seguir recibiendo _Otoshidama_ de ese estilo cada año.


	13. Vacaciones, Parte A

**Prompt**: **Vacaciones**.

**Autor**: Hessefan.

**Género**: Bl.

**Clasificación**: M.

**Extensión**: 10.180 palabras [Dividido en dos]

**Resumen**: Él los había metido en ese brete, creyendo que se trataba de algún Amanto causando problemas; nadie le había hablado de cuerpos devorados vivos y esas cosas acojonantes. ¿Shinpachi estaba asustado? Si era así ¿de qué, o de quién? ¿De Pie Grande o de Gintoki Sakata? No podían considerarlas unas vacaciones, estaban allí por un trabajo peligroso.

**Notas**: llamar a alguien "Señor fulano-san" es una redundancia que da calambre, dado que de por sí el "san" significaría "señor" (o vendría a simbolizar lo mismo). Sin embargo los chicos lo emplean para mostrar un desmedido respeto. Algo así como "Mi Señor fulano-señor" XD Aclarado esta intrascendencia, pueden empezar a leer.

* * *

**PARTE A.**

* * *

El sentido de la vista era burlado en campo abierto, no había más puntos de referencia que la misma nieve cubriéndolo todo de manera uniforme, y los arboles, puestos como al azar en medio del camino, no servían tampoco para orientarse. Solo les quedaba confiar en las estructuras fabricadas por la mano del hombre: un puente, el camino del que se habían desviado y el cartel. La naturaleza sabía ser muy traicionera.

Habían decidido caminar en línea recta hasta donde estaba el letrero que a la lejanía lucía diminuto. No querían distanciarse demasiado del pasaje artificial, para no correr el riesgo de acabar extraviados en la montaña. Ya habían pasado por esa experiencia en el invierno pasado y preferían no repetirla.

—Gin-chan, tengo mucha hambre…

—Yo también, tonta, pero hay que aguantar hasta que lleguemos.

—Aunque desayunamos bien, a mí también me está entrando hambre —dijo Shinpachi en un murmullo.

—Bueno, si tienen hambre, yo hice unos bocadillos antes de salir de casa —Otae abrió el bolso, pero no alcanzó siquiera a mostrar su arte culinario que los demás la frenaron.

—¡Y-Yo puedo esperar, hermana!

—Creo que no tengo tanta hambre, depende —Kagura estudió el contenido de la caja metiéndose el dedo enguantado dentro de la nariz.

—Prefiero morir de inanición a comer algo que tú-

—¡Entonces muere! —exclamó, estampándole en la cara la caja de obento.

Mientras Gin se contorsionaba en el suelo con violentas arcadas, Kagura y Shinpachi alcanzaron la cima de esa loma para llegar hasta el bendito cartel. Juraban que de lejos parecía estar más cerca.

—¿Qué dice, Shinpachi? —preguntó Gin, arrastrándose tras él—Estoy ciego —se frotó los ojos, en un intento fútil por suprimir los horribles efectos secundarios de la comida de Otae.

—No veo nada sin los anteojos… —se quejó, ajustándoselos y cayendo en el detalle—¡Uh! Los tengo puestos.

—Idiota —Kagura lo miró entre ojos.

—"Aguas termales Mizukai a cuatro kilómetros" —leyó, ignorando el insulto de su amiga—, no estamos tan lejos.

—Bien, pero todo lo que veo es nieve, Shin-chan —se preocupó Otae—. Si hubiéramos pagado la diferencia, el bus nos hubiera dejado en la puerta, pero claro —reflexionó cerrando los ojos y alzando las cejas—, el tacaño de tu jefe apenas tiene para pagar la clase turista.

A su lado Kagura adoptó la misma pose que la jefa y asintió, conforme con lo que decía.

—¡Nadie te pidió que vinieras, por empezar! —despotricó Gin en la cara de ella, mientras los otros dos se alejaban con paso tranquilo hasta lo que parecía ser una pequeña cabaña—¡Este es un viaje por trabajo y con Shinpachi me arreglaba solo, tú no tienes nada que ver con la Yorozuya!

Otae aprovechó la distancia que habían tomado los otros dos para aferrar a Gintoki de la chamarra y levantarlo en el aire.

—Escúchame bien, infeliz… —el aura que la rodeaba era una asesina—, ni pienses en tomarte esto como unas vacaciones o una pequeña luna de miel, ¿me oíste?

—¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡Suéltame, mujer gorila! —era impresionante la fuerza que tenía, pataleaba en el aire en vano.

—¡Tú y yo sabemos muy bien de lo que hablo! —Lo soltó, haciendo que cayera como una bolsa con cebollas sobre la nieve—Sueñas si crees que podrás aprovecharte de él. No mientras yo esté aquí.

Sin decir más, porque sentía que había dejado ese punto muy en claro, siguió a los jóvenes con el fin de averiguar en la cabaña hacia donde debían caminar para llegar a las fuentes termales. Gintoki tosió y trató de recuperarse, estaba acojonado, porque Otae lucía más psicópata que de costumbre, parecía una asesina serial y él una pobre víctima.

Shiroyasha puede temerle a fantasmas, a dentistas, a arañas y, recién descubría, a Tae Shimura, ¡y se rehusaba a temerle a esa mujer por muy bien adiestrada que la tuvieran los gorilas de montaña! Desde ya que si estaba allí era por trabajo, ¡ninguna luna de miel o sandeces similares! Vale, que lo pensó, no lo iba a negar, pero tampoco lo iba a confesar en voz alta y así adelantar su muerte.

La cabaña en cuestión tenía las ventanas tapiadas, no parecía haber signos de vida alguna. Golpearon la puerta, tocaron la campana, batieron palmas, hasta que al fin alguien asomó por una de las aberturas.

—¡¿Qué quieren?!

Gintoki alzó una ceja, en ese pueblo no eran muy dados a recibir a los visitantes con formas cálidas, linda manera de promover el turismo en esa zona.

—Disculpe, necesitamos saber cómo llegar a las aguas termales Mizukai…

El ruido de la puerta siendo destraba los llevó a dar un paso al frente, pero esta no se abrió; el anciano apenas se asomó, con los ojos rojos bien abiertos, parecía un viejito demente y asustado.

—¿Son de la Yorozuya, cierto?

—S-Sí —en ese punto eran ellos los que empezaban a temerle al anciano—¿Somos famosos o… algo así? —rió Gin, tratando de lucir casual.

—Pues, solo a ustedes se les ocurriría venir dada la situación —asintió—, son conocidos como "los idiotas que vienen a cazar al Pie Grande"

—Oh, qué bonito gesto de parte de la gente del lugar llamar así a quienes vienen a darles una mano —terció Shinpachi con desagrado.

—Es que… —continuó el viejo, en un murmullo—, han habido muchas víctimas… es —negó con la cabeza, aterrado—horrible, yo lo vi con mis propios ojos… ¡horrible! La carne en la nieve, el olor de…

—¡Ya, hombre! —gritó Gin, entre asqueado e impresionado, ¿se habían metido en la cueva del lobo?— ¿Dónde queda el condenado lugar?

—Nunca mejor dicho "condenado" —opinó el anciano—. Suban esa pendiente, verán carteles de "peligro, no pasar", sigan por ahí —al ver la cara de desconfianza de los tres, agregó—, esos carteles están por el Pie Grande. Ahí fue donde más cadáveres se encontraron, por eso… Pero si siguen por el sendero de piedra darán con el Mizukai.

—Gracias, señor —Otae le regaló una reverencia, pero el anciano ni siquiera respondió. Cerró con brusquedad la puerta, como si temiera que con el frío también se colase el monstruo que los tenía tan aterrorizados a todos.

Gin tomó aire y dio la vuelta, cuando se topó con la expresión de los otros tres levantó las manos clamando por piedad. Ya, él los había metido en ese brete creyendo que lo del Pie Grande era algún Amanto causando problemas; nadie le había hablado de cuerpos devorados vivos y esas cosas acojonantes.

—Después de lo de Oiwa no me dirán que están asustados —Trató de alentarlos con una sonrisa.

Entre los tres empezaron a pegarle, por idiota. Hasta que se cansaron y, dejándolo desangrándose en la nieve, subieron la cuesta para ir hacia la zona que en teoría estaba prohibido pasar por ser considerada el hábitat del Pie Grande o lo que fuera que se estuviera alimentando de los aldeanos.

—¡Me rehúso a ser el almuerzo de Pie Grande, Gin-chan! —Se lamentó Kagura, sin dejar de caminar más adelante para seguirle el paso a su amiga—. ¡No sin antes haber conocido el amor!

—Habrase visto, ¿qué clase de jefe es que no les importa exponerlos a esta clase de peligros?

—¡Despreciable! —volvió a quejarse la chica, de acuerdo con las palabras de la jefa.

—¡Ey, cuando llamé por teléfono nadie me habló de víctimas o cadáveres! —intentó defenderse otra vez, pero sentía que el argumento era el mismo de siempre.

—Chicas, será mejor que caminemos los cuatro juntos, digo… por las dudas —propuso Shinpachi.

La mañana se había ido con esa pequeña excursión y aunque faltaba para la noche, no podían evitar sentirse inquietos con la idea de seguir deambulando por allí, una vez que llegara. El sonido del viento atravesando las copas de los árboles, el de las respiraciones de cada uno y el de las pisadas, era suficiente para mantenerlos alertas y conscientes de la situación. Cualquier ruido era amplificado por el eco: el de una rama quebrándose en la copa de un árbol por el peso de la nieve o el leve roce de la ropa al caminar, algo tan trivial como eso era motivo suficiente para sobresaltarse.

Al fin lograron dar con la bendita -o maldita, tomando en cuenta las circunstancias- fuentes termales. Para esas alturas del día, Kagura había considerado con seriedad comer lo que la jefa había cocinado, o bien matar a alguno de sus compañeros para alimentarse de su carne, en tal caso siempre se le podía echar la culpa a Pie Grande. Comenzaba a ver las ventajas de estar allí.

El lugar no era para nada ostentoso, pero por tratarse de una zona poco atractiva para los turistas, suponían que estaba bien. El dueño, un hombre de mediana edad, los atendió con agobio, pidiendo disculpas por la desconfianza.

—De verdad, no había preparado ninguna habitación porque no pensé que fueran a venir.

—Mientras pague… —Gin alzó los hombros.

—Claro, como ve este es un lugar muy humilde. Si la gente deja de venir por miedo, no nos queda nada —las arrugas de su cara lo avejentaban aun más—. Estamos considerando con mi familia mudarnos, pero… nuestros ancestros vivieron aquí y… nos gusta. No quisiéramos tener que irnos.

Una señora regordeta con el pelo rubio recogido apareció, les dedicó una angustiosa sonrisa y les avisó que enseguida les prepararía dos cuartos para que pudieran descansar. El hombre mandó a su hija a que fuera a preparar el almuerzo, mientras Kagura estaba contorsionándose en el suelo de dolor luego de haber acabado con la ración de comida que había preparado Otae.

—¡Resiste, Kagura-chan! —le rogó Shinpachi, al borde de las lágrimas—¡Hermana, rápido, el antídoto!

—¿Qué antídoto? Shin-chan —murmuró afligida—, ¿estás insinuando que mi comida-?

—¡Te dije que no lo hicieras, idiota! —reprochó Gin, tomando el menudo y flácido cuerpo de la niña entre los brazos—¡¿Qué le diré a tu padre?!

—Dile que… fui feliz, Gin-chan —sonrió—… fui feliz a tu lado.

—¡Llamen a una ambulancia! ¡No, mejor a un monje, es demasiado tarde! —reflexionó el jefe—¡A un exorcista; podremos salvarla, estamos a tiempo!

—¿Señor, señor? —lo llamó el dueño, poco conmovido por la escena dramática que se estaba desarrollando en la sala de su hotel—Si quiere recostarla en una cama, una de las habitaciones ya está lista.

Como era lógico solo prepararon dos; era fácil llegar a la conclusión de que los hombres dormirían por un lado y las mujeres por el otro, sin embargo Otae se encargó de dejarle bien en claro a Gintoki, con tan solo una mirada letal, que estaría muy atenta. Que no se atreviera a faltarle el respeto, ¡al menos no con ella en la habitación de al lado! Porque así como los escuchaba haciendo "cosas raras", Pie Grande sería Heidi al lado suyo.

Almorzaron y se dispusieron a acomodarse dentro de las pequeñas habitaciones antes de salir a buscar información sobre el mentado monstruo. Dormir una siesta, luego de haber pasado toda la mañana caminando, sin descontar el mal sueño a la noche por el viaje en clase turista, parecía ser lo más idóneo.

—Bien, ¿qué lado quieres? —preguntó Gin dándole a elegir, lo notaba absorto, demasiado serio para lo que ya de por sí era.

—Este está bien —era el que más cerca estaba de la puerta, en caso de necesitar salir corriendo.

—Genial, si Pie Grande entra por esa puerta a comernos, serás el primero.

—¡Te cambio!

Gintoki rió, negando con la cabeza. Extendió el tatami sin dejar de espirar de reojo el extraño comportamiento de Shinpachi, lucía preocupado. ¿Estaba asustado? Si era así ¿de qué, o de quién? ¿De Pie Grande o de Gintoki Sakata?

—¿No vas a dormir un rato? Nos espera un día largo, será mejor descansar para estar atentos por la noche.

—¿Vamos a dormir?

Gintoki encontró la pregunta algo extraña, arqueó las cejas y se echó boca arriba.

—¿Quieres hablar? —Shinpachi negó con la cabeza y después de acomodar unas pocas cosas que quitó de la mochila se quedó sentado, encogido de piernas en la mitad de su tatami—. Ey, ¿pasa algo?

El chico no respondió enseguida, parecía estar buscando en su cabeza las palabras idóneas, pero por más que intentaba hallarlas, solo se encontraba con una sopa de palabras.

—Gin-san —murmuró, juntando coraje para seguir hablando—¿te atraigo?

—¿Eh? —se incorporó con tanta celeridad que se mareó. Si Shinpachi estaba actuando raro, en ese momento no supo qué mote ponerle.

—Que si te gusto —intentó mirarlo, pero apenas lo hizo por sobre su hombro para seguir mirando al frente.

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta? —la risilla se le escapó, sin pretender ofenderlo.

—Porque… ya ha pasado un mes y —carraspeó, no era fácil hablar de ello—, no me has puesto un solo dedo encima, pensé que… no sé, que como íbamos a estar solos, que te ibas a aprovechar.

—Pues no —se sentó, cruzándose de brazos—, pese al mal concepto que tengan de mí, no soy esa clase de persona.

—¿Entonces? No entiendo nada, Gin-san —ahora sí, giró para mirarlo y encararlo de frente—, ¿no te gusto? ¿Es eso? Sé sincero… no me voy a ofender.

Mintió, porque a decir verdad le dolería saber que Gin había hecho todas esas maravillas por culpa o gracias al alcohol; lo cierto es que había aceptado acompañar a Gin a realizar ese trabajo, sabiendo el peligro que corría compartiendo un cuarto a solas con él, significaba mucho para Shinpachi.

No era muy difícil de ver, por más que fuera un joven adolescente, por más que no tuviera experiencias de ese tipo, no era idiota. Tenía muy en claro que Gintoki era un hombre, con sus experiencias en el tema; no iría a jugar al novio, a sostener una relación de manitas sudadas y sonrojos, besos indirectos y cursilerías.

Shinpachi había aceptado ir teniendo muy presente que Gintoki Sakata se lo follaría hasta hacerlo sangrar. Así de burdo como sonaba en su cabeza, porque así sería… ¿verdad? Después de todo se trataba de Shiroyasha.

—La verdad, Patsuan —se desordenó con una mano los de por sí desordenados bucles—, me sorprende —dijo, cuando pudo reaccionar.

—¿Qué es lo que te sorprende? No soy tonto —dijo, para reforzar lo que él mismo se había mentalizado, para erigir esa coraza alrededor de sí mismo que le daba una quimérica protección, para lograr la valentía necesaria y así enfrentar esa situación—Si no te gusto, lo entiendo. Si hiciste todas esas cosas porque estabas necesitado y te has arrepentido, está bien… yo también soy hombre y sé lo que es estar así… —continuó con firmeza—, pero me tienes a la espera de algo que nunca llega —lo miró, sonriéndole con lástima, pero lástima hacia sí mismo—, es horrible, Gin-san. No sé qué piensas al respecto, qué es lo que quieres, ni sé qué…

—No quiero lastimarte, es eso —alzó los hombros, silenciándolo. No quería seguir escuchándole hablar de esa manera, no le gustaba que tuviera esa visión—. Tengo miedo de… —era difícil confesarlo— de hacerte algo de lo que después me arrepienta, ¿entiendes?

—No.

El mayor suspiró, acomodándose mejor en el tatami para hablar de la situación, había llegado el tan temido y aletargado momento.

—No quiero arrepentirme, Patsuan —no sabía si hacía bien en ser tan sincero con el chico, pero se lo debía. Al menos eso le debía—. Todo esto empezó casi por azar y la verdad es que… no sé qué quiero, ni qué espero —lo miró en la penumbra, Shinpachi lucía tan triste que tenía ganas de abrazarlo y consolarlo, pese a comprender que ese estado era su entera responsabilidad—, solo sé que no quiero hacer nada que sea irreparable. Por eso… —expiró el aire, de manera exagerada—, mierda que estás cosas son difíciles —gruñó, insatisfecho consigo mismo—. No es que no quiera follarte, ¿vale? Es solo que tengo miedo de que después no sepa cómo seguir, tú ya lo sabes… soy un jodido desastre y… —ahora estaba envalentonado y nada parecía ser capaz de frenar su perorata—si fueras una mujer cualquiera, sería más fácil, pero eres Shinpachi. Ese es mi problema, que eres Shinpachi.

—Entonces…

—Me prometí a mí mismo que no iba a tocarte hasta que tú no estuvieras de acuerdo —asintió—, eso no quiere decir que no me muera de ganas.

Estuvo conteniéndose todo ese tiempo, esperando a que fuera Shinpachi quien lo propusiera, incluso sabiendo que eso podía tomarle una década. No le importaba, quería ir a su ritmo, eso le daría un poco de tiempo para pensar bien en lo que hacía con el niño.

No quería hacerle creer en algo que no existía, no hasta estar seguro de lo que él pretendía de todo eso. Si solo se tratara de sexo, genial… su vida sería mucho más sencilla.

—Qué idiota —Shinpachi negó con la cabeza, perdiendo la mirada.

—¿Lo dices por mí?

—No, por mí —rió apenas—… pensé que ibas a aprovechar cada oportunidad, pero en tu casa tuvimos muchas oportunidades y jamás pasamos de… —le daba un poco de corte decir en voz alta lo que hacían—ya sabes… esas _asquerosidades_ que me haces hacer de vez en cuando.

—Tú… —fue cayendo poco a poco en la cuenta—¿viniste pensando que yo…? —arqueó las cejas, la sonrisa en sus labios fue algo bribona—O sea, analicemos esto —propuso, cual científico—, tú creías que yo iba a aprovecharme de ti y aun así aceptaste —al ver que el chico asentía no pudo ocultar su regocijo—, eso quiere decir que Patsuan… ¿quiere?

El chico alzó los hombros en un gesto algo infantil, se rascó el cuello, nervioso, y luego carraspeó. No había contestado con palabras, pero por su postura era claro que estaba dispuesto. ¿Cómo no estarlo? Era un joven sano de dieciséis años, con la libido despierta por culpa del degenerado que estaba sentado a su lado y que no había mostrado reparos en enseñarle y experimentar con él el sexo sodomita. Excusa de nenja y wakashu mediante, que no se la creía nadie, dicho sea de paso.

—P-Pero… Gin-san —Trató de frenarlo cuando el otro se le fue al humo. Intentó hablar, pero su jefe había colado las manos por entre las prendas y trataba de morderle la boca—, déjame hablar.

Un grito femenino atravesó el campo abierto alertándolos. Se pusieron de pie de un salto y salieron al pasillo, donde Kagura -media dormida- y Otae, trataban de entender qué había sido eso.

—¡¿Ustedes están bien?! —preguntó Gin, relajado al ver que el grito no era de ninguna de ellas dos. Era lógico, pues aquel alarido había sonado como si viniera de lejos, traído por el viento.

—¡Gin-san, ¿adónde vas?! —Shinpachi trató de seguirlo.

—¡Quédate con ellas y hagan el trabajo que yo no hice: busquen más información! —propuso, echando a correr—¡Yo iré a ver!

Para él no se trataba de ningún monstruo legendario, con seguridad -ponía las manos en el fuego por ello- era algún Amanto causando problemas; a veces se colaban aliens o animales exóticos en las naves que causaban serios inconvenientes.

Su instinto lo llevó a correr por la nieve empuñando el bo, atento a cualquier ente que surgiese de entre las ramas dispuesto a comerlo. Se dio cuenta de que corría sin ton ni son, no podía dejarse guiar solo por una corazonada. El grito podía provenir de cualquier parte y la tormenta había empeorado. Miró hacia atrás, para asegurarse de que la cabaña seguía siendo visible.

Olfateó el ambiente, reconociendo el característico aroma de la carne recién desgarrada. La sangre era fresca y el cadáver, si es que ya lo era, no debía estar muy lejos. Corrió unas ramas de lugar, dejándose guiar por el aroma, hasta que vio una masa uniforme. No le costó reconocer que era un cuerpo destrozado. La cabeza de un cervatillo pendía apenas de unos colgajos que lo mantenían unido al torso. Las patas habían sido masticadas, de una manera que le hizo pensar que ese Pie Grande o lo que fuera, tenía una boca tan ancha como para devorar entero a ese animal.

El asco lo invadió. Había estado en el campo de batallas, rodeado de cadáveres, de compañeros con heridas abiertas, despidiendo ese mismo aroma a muerte y desesperación. No tenía miedo, pero sí recelo. No le gustaba evocar esos recuerdos.

Algo se acercaba, como un animal corriendo a toda prisa dispuesto a envestirlo. Aferró más el arma de madera, apretando los dientes. Cuando creyó que el enfrentamiento era inminente, una figura de cabello rubio se abalanzó sobre él, llorando y gimiendo.

—¡Tranquila! —Intentó asistirla, no le costó reconocerla como la hija del dueño de la posada, era jovencita, quizás más que Kagura. Era apenas una niña y estaba aterrada—¡Tranquilízate, estás bien, estás a salvo! —buscó consolarla, sin tener la certeza de fuera cierto lo que le decía—. Ven, volvamos.

La ayudó a caminar porque las piernas no le respondían y no sabía hacer otra cosa más que temblar y balbucear. Lloró y gimió de horror durante todo el camino. Gintoki no dejaba de preguntarse qué era lo que sus ojos de niña habían presenciado para estar en tal estado de shock.

Al llegar su madre la recibió, tan alterada como ella la abrazó, la retó por haberse ido en semejante situación y, en un acceso de contradicción, le llenó la cara de besos, aliviada de verla con vida, para después cachetearla por desobedecer.

Gin parecía ser invisible para las dos mujeres, miró hacia atrás como si esperase ver en la inmensidad de la nada alguna figura que explicase lo que estaba ocurriendo allí. Volvió a mirar la chica, quien lo observaba con los ojos llenos de espanto.

—Dime lo que viste.

—E-Era horrible —gimoteó ella, aferrándose más a su madre—, era un demonio. ¡Pelo, tenía mucho pelo en los pies y… una boca horrible! —tragó saliva—sus ojos eran… como el infierno y… había sangre y carne a sus pies.

—¿Tenía figura humana? —La chica asintió, hundiendo la cara en el pecho de la mujer— ¿Qué hacías tú allí?

Ella pareció sorprendida con esa pregunta, no respondió y en cambio se lo quedó mirando como si de repente él fuera el monstruo que los acechaba, lo que le dio a pensar a Gin.

—Responde, hija… ¿qué hacías sola en la montaña?

—Fui a… comprobar que el Pie Grande no existía.

—Ah… Hime-chan —murmuró la madre, afligida—, entiéndala —le pidió al muchacho—, no quiere alejarse de este lugar, tiene a todos sus amigos aquí, y ya no sabe qué hacer para evitarlo.

Pareció sincera, tratarse de una simple travesura infantil, un arranque peligroso de fatua valentía. Ahora sabía que no era broma, que el Pie Grande existía, o algo que era en verdad lo que causaba aquellas muertes.

—¿Yorozuya-san? —preguntó la señora al ver que les daba la espalda para irse.

Recién en ese momento Gintoki guardó el bo, demostrándose a sí mismo lo tenso que la situación le ponía. Volvía a decirse que no por miedo, sino por desconocimiento. No saber ante qué o quién se enfrentaba podía ser muy peligroso. No hay nada peor en un campo de batallas que no conocer al enemigo.

—Entren y no salgan de la posada —indicó con calma—; tienen a una yato con ustedes, a un chico que es un excelente samurái y a una mujer que fue criada por gorilas. Quédense cerca de ellos y estarán bien —se alejó por el camino artificial—. Volveré en unas horas.

Cuando la mujer entró de vuelta a la cabaña en compañía de su hija, les avisó a los demás que Gintoki se había marchado al pueblo, quizás para buscar más información. Shinpachi estaba inquieto, pronto se haría de noche y aunque no dudaba de la fortaleza de Gin, no podía evitar preocuparse por él.

—¿Cuántas víctimas hubo hasta el momento? —preguntó, ya sentados en la sala, con un té frente a él y galletas.

—Pues… —fue el hombre quien decidió contestar, la madre estaba muy ocupada tratando de asistir a su hija—, hasta ahora siempre hay al menos una víctima todos los días.

—¿Humanos?

—¡Oh, no!… que yo sepa. Bueno —terció con desagrado—, han desaparecido niños. Se han encontrado trozos de sus ropas desgarradas y cubiertas de sangre, pero ningún rastro de sus cuerpos.

—Santo cielo —Otae se llevó una mano a la boca, asqueada.

—Y los cadáveres que han encontrado, han sido todos de animales entonces.

—Ajá —asintió, notando que el chico parecía discurrir sobre algo consigo mismo, no tardó demasiado en seguir con aquel interrogatorio.

—¿Podría hacerme una lista de los animales?

—Pues, sí —alzó los hombros, no le encontraba sentido a esa petición—, si eso sirve de algo.

—Por favor —asintió.

En pocos minutos, Shinpachi había creado unas pequeñas estadísticas sobre los hábitos alimenticios del monstruo en cuestión. Los cadáveres que hallaban eran todos de cervatillos o animales más grandes, como osos. Al ahondar en detalles más escabrosos, a tal punto que Kagura lo llamó necrofílico, llegó a la conclusión de que cuanto más grande era el animal, más difícil le resultaba a Pie Grande digerirlo.

Por eso hallaban cadáveres de ciertos animales más enteros y reconocibles que los de otros. Habían desaparecido también todos los perros que andaban sueltos por la zona, sin contar que casi no había gatos.

Podía tratarse de algo que se alimentaba de un solo bocado, pero que no debía tener una boca lo suficientemente grande para ser capaz de devorar algo del tamaño de un oso. Partiendo desde los cervatillos, por supuesto.

No se los había comido, porque no los había podido digerir y por eso habían hallado los cadáveres. Ciertamente, pensó Shinpachi, sus conclusiones eran terroríficas además de repugnantes, pero se enfrentaban ante algo que era grande o de un tamaño considerable, pero ¿cómo no habían podido verlo desde que llegaron? Aparte, ¿se trataba de uno solo? ¿Por qué debían dar por hecho que se enfrentaban a un solo Pie Grande y no a una familia completa, mamá, papá y Piecito Grande?

A esa reflexión había llegado en silencio, mientras veía la tarde morir.

—_Gin-san, ¿dónde estás?_

Como si su murmullo hubiera sido oído por él, Gintoki se acercaba por el camino con un par de paquetes bajo el brazo. El muy bastardo se había ido a gastar el poco dinero que tenían mientras ellos estaban en una situación espantosa, con el corazón en la boca.

—¡¿Me compraste sukonbu, Gin-chan?! —preguntó Kagura con emoción, atajando al vuelo el pequeño paquete que su jefe le arrojó a la distancia.

—¿Averiguaste algo? —Shinpachi se incorporó del sillón para seguirlo por detrás hasta el cuarto que compartían.

—Sí, que es de hábitos nocturnos. Así que esta noche saldremos de caza, Patsuan —le palmeó la espalda para darle ánimos y se echó a descansar sobre el tatami.

—¡¿Q-Qué?!

—Lo que dije —reiteró con desánimo, metiéndose un dedo dentro de la nariz mientras hurgaba entre los paquetes para dar con los dulces—. Los cadáveres son hallados durante las primeras horas de la mañana, eso quiere decir que come durante la noche.

—¿Tú quieres salir en la tormenta de nieve durante la noche para ir detrás de algo que no sabemos qué es? ¡¿Estás loco o te volviste estúpido de golpe?! —se sentó en el suelo tratando de hallar su centro. A veces le costaba entender cómo funcionaba la cabeza de Gin.

—Mira, si te soy sincero —habló, con la boca llena de gominas—, creo que estamos acojonados por nada.

—¡¿Por nada, Gin-san?!  
—¿Ey, cuántos animales salvajes se alimentan de otros animales salvajes? —preguntó con presunción.

—¿Y la descripción de este…?

—Eso es lo que más me llama la atención; incluso me mostraron un dibujo del monstruo en cuestión, es por eso que esta noche quiero ir a visitar la casa de Pie Grande.

—¿La casa de…? —vio que Gin asentía—Eso quiere decir que la gente sabe dónde está…

—Tienen miedo, pero lo han visto merodear y algunos aseguran que vive en una cabaña no muy lejos de aquí.

—Bien —asintió con seguridad. Si iba a hacer esa locura en compañía de Gin-san, no tendría miedo—. Esta noche iremos, pero preferiría dejar a Kagura con mi hermana y la familia de la posada.

—¡¿Estás idiota o qué?! ¡Sin Kagura no voy solo ni al baño! —refunfuñó como un niño pequeño, demostrando que pese a su coraje en realidad estaba aterrado con la idea de ir a hacerle una visita al monstruo, como si se trataran de meros vecinos pidiendo un poco de azúcar en la madrugada.

—Se queda —fue tajante—, si el monstruo se aparece aquí, mi hermana sola no podrá.

—¡Pero necesitamos de un monstruo para contrarrestar otro monstruo!

—Se queda con ellos —reiteró con firmeza y desafiante.

—¿Quién nombró jefe al ñoño? —Le hundió la nariz con un dedo—Yo soy el que da órdenes.

—Entonces vete con ella y yo me quedo.

—No, no, no —terció estirándose para tomarlo de la muñeca y evitar que se marchara, lo había pensado mejor—, no quiero arriesgarla tanto en una situación como esta; tú eres muy listo y sabes interpretar mis movimientos.

Como todo samurái digno de llamarse como tal; habían librado tantas luchas codo a codo que no necesitaban de palabras para entenderse. Con Kagura todo era destrucción y muerte. Necesitaba de Shinpachi para tener otro tipo de fortaleza que no tenía con Kagura, con ella buscaba el tipo de fortaleza: "tumbaré un ejército a pura fuerza bruta".

Era un tema delicado y no quería terminar corriendo por el bosque, sin ton ni son, con un Pie Grande acechándolos y con Kagura inconsciente en sus brazos por haberse comido un hongo envenenado.

—Estoy de acuerdo —aceptó Shinpachi con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Les comunicaron a los demás su decisión y llenaron sus estómagos de comida, en palabras de Kagura, la última cena que tendrían antes de convertirse en la de Pie Grande. Sí, Kagura sabía reconfortarlos y llenarlos de valor. Les dio el más sentido pésame en la puerta y con un par de linternas y un bolso pequeño a cuestas, emprendieron la caminata hacia lo que sería la morada de Pie Grande… o lo que fuera.

* * *

**Me pregunto si hay alguien del otro lado XD **

**Estaba releyendo este capi para subirlo y las luces de mi casa empezaron a prenderse y apagarse, me cagué en las patas ¡jajaja! Debe ser cosa de la electricidad, espero...**


	14. Vacaciones, Parte B

**PARTE B.**

* * *

A medida que sus pies se internaban más y más en la espesura de la nieve y de la noche, Gin se arrepentía de su decisión. Miró a Shinpachi, buscando ver en su rostro una expresión amena que esfumara esa intranquilidad en él.

No dejó de decirse durante un buen trecho del camino que no debió haberlo llevado consigo, pero conociéndolo sabía que de todos modos Shinpachi no aceptaría que fuera solo a realizar esa locura. Insistiría y encontraría la forma de colarse con él. Si Kagura no lo había hecho, había sido porque entendía la responsabilidad que recaía en ella de cuidar a la gente que allí vivía; sin embargo no dudaba de que a ella también hubiera querido ir con él.

Ambos siempre se preguntaban lo mismo: ¿por qué Gin siempre tenía que librar las batallas más duras solo? Ellos también querían acompañarlo y ser su sostén.

Caminaron tratando de evitar internarse en el bosque, sin embargo el mismo sendero los iba llevando poco a poco, hasta terminar bordeando los árboles. Era como si el mismo bosque estuviera embrujado y tratara de engullirlos.

No tuvieron más opciones que caminar por un sendero cerrado y repleto de vegetación. Cada ruido, propio de los animales nocturnos, les erizaba los pelos de la nuca. Con ahínco pensaba que daba más terror enfrentarse a un enemigo invisible, que enfrentar a un enemigo descomunal y fuerte.

El sonido de la hierba siendo pisada los llevó a pegarse uno con el otro, se fundieron en un abrazo que los hundió en la ignominia; estaban actuando como dos cobardes, luego de salir de la posada con la frente en alto como el soldado que va a la guerra a morir con vanidad.

Algo se arrastraba por el suelo, pero la luz de la luna era débil y no lograba filtrarse del todo por entre las copas de los árboles; estas se mecían al compás del viento, mientras la nieve caía, cubriendo de un blanco brillante aquellas partes que la vegetación más alta no protegía.

Algo se arrastraba por el suelo, sin embargo ellos no podían verlo. Shinpachi apenas sintió un jalón en el tobillo izquierdo antes de vaticinar una catástrofe.

—¡Gin-san! —Al gritar, se dio cuenta de que no habían abierto la boca desde que dejaron atrás el hospedaje. Trató de tranquilizarse, diciéndose que seguramente su pie se había enredado con alguna rama, no obstante el tirón fue tan fuerte que acabó por tumbarlo al suelo.

—¡Shinpachi! —Gin sacó el bo y corrió hacia él tratando de alcanzarlo, sin embargo algo jalaba con fuerza del chico, tragándolo hacia al corazón del bosque.

Al correr unas ramas ante Gintoki apareció una figura monstruosa; la boca bien abierta, por donde cabía un pequeño cervatillo, mostraba una hilera de dientes irregulares y filosos. Hedía, despedía un olor nauseabundo a carne putrefacta y babeaba un líquido oscuro que comenzaba manchar las prendas del chico que intentaba devorar.

Gin se obligó a reaccionar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, no era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a algo similar, pero por algún extraño motivo, quizás porque era de noche, porque estaban en el bosque, porque no sabía todavía qué demonios era esa cosa, no fue como cortar al pulpo Pece de ese príncipe idiota. Sí, podía ser una mascota digna de Hata, ¡pero por Kami, que acojonaba!

Cortó las enredaderas que se habían apoderado de Shinpachi. Los gritos del chico parecieron suficientes para despertar al bosque. Los animales empezaron a correr y a gemir, pero algo los estaba devorando en la oscuridad.

Gin se acercó a Shinpachi para asegurarse que estaba bien, más allá de aterrado y casi en shock. Miró hacia los costados con desesperación, sabía que el peligro no había terminado. Dicho y hecho, fue su turno de ser apresado por unas garras invisibles. Le habían enredado el cuerpo y lo arrastraba, el joven vio como el samurái al que admiraba, era "devorado" por la tenebrosidad del bosque.

Corrió para tratar de socorrerlo, sabiendo que si esas enredaderas tenían la fuerza suficiente para neutralizar a un oso, la suya sería inútil. Haría lo que pudiera para salvar a Gin-san, aunque no tuviera la fuerza, encontraría la manera o moriría intentándolo. De golpe, todo movimiento cesó; el agarre aflojó y ante ellos se materializó una pesadilla peor que la vivida.

Unos ojos rojos, demoniacos, los contemplaban en un claro. Los cuernos sobresalían por encima de la cabeza y los dientes rechinaron, mientras la boca mostraba una macabra sonrisa. Era un sujeto, parado en sus dos piernas, con figura humana. El grito de los hombres fue a coro.

—¡Pie Grande!

—¿Sakata-san? —el sujeto se acercó a los samurái que, echados en el suelo, ya se habían encomendado a Dios pidiendo una muerte misericordiosa e indolora.

—¡Aléjate! ¡No soy comestible! —gritó Gin, aferrando a Shinpachi contra su pecho para sacarlo del camino de la bestia, mientras trataba de arrastrarse hacia atrás para tomar su bo y pelear.

Un momento, ¿Pie Grande lo había llamado por su nombre?

—Sakata-san, soy yo… su vecino.

—¿H-Hedoro-san? —Shinpachi pestañeó, de golpe no supo si prefería estar ante Pie Grande o ante el vecino de Gin-san.

—Qué alegría, esta vez llegué a tiempo —murmuró con alivio acercándose más a ellos, pero los chicos no dejaban de tratar de alejarse de él—. Es peligroso estar en este bosque de noche. Ellas son de hábitos nocturnos —dio la vuelta, mirando por el rabillo de su ojo diabólico—, síganme… si no quieren morir esta noche.

—¡S-Sí, Señor Hedoro-san! —dijeron los dos al unísono poniéndose de pie, más aterrados que al principio.

No lo dijeron, pero era evidente que les convenía seguir al Amanto si no querían morir. En manos de esas criaturas o de Hedoro mismo, en tal caso sentían que el destino sería el mismo.

—La cabaña en la que estoy pasando la temporada de invierno no está lejos de aquí…

—Ah, q-qué alegría —rió Gin, con nerviosismo.

En el camino, Hedoro trató de ponerlos al tanto. No se atrevieron a preguntarle de buenas a primeras qué había ido a hacer allí en el bosque, pues temía encontrarse con alguna horrible realidad, algo como que él era quien se había estado alimentando de los niños y animales desaparecidos hasta la fecha.

Sentados en la reconfortante cabaña de Hedoro, con sendas tazas de chocolate en la mano, supieron que el Amanto solo estaba allí recolectando semillas.

—Me enteré que alguien tenía semillas de esta planta…

—¿Dice que… estas plantas son las que han estado aterrorizando a la gente?

—Mires como lo mires, Shinpachi —le dijo su jefe, susurrándole en el oído para que solo lo escuchara él—, es evidente que es Hedoro quien ha estado aterrorizando a la gente.

El Amanto estalló en escalofriantes carcajadas.

—La gente me teme y cree que soy Pie Grande —estaba acostumbrado al rechazo, por eso le agradaba su vecino, él lo aceptaba como era y lo trataba con amabilidad—. Lo cierto es que llegué para recolectar semillas de esta planta. ¿Sabe, Sakata-san? Son plantas que provienen de otro planeta, así que es claro que alguien debió plantarlas.

—Y son carnívoras.

—Efectivamente —le respondió al chico de anteojos—, se alimentan de animales pequeños, una vez que lo hacen se desintegran, se convierten en abono, para poder dar vida a otra planta… lo lamento mucho —se mostró afligido, pero de una manera que les inspiró terror—, creo que algunos humanos también fueron víctimas. Niños —especificó.

—¿Y tú vienes a buscar estas plantas? —Gin no daba crédito a lo que oía—¡Te digo, Shinpachi, quiere conquistar el mundo con estas criaturas!

—Claro, imagine Sakata-san —argumentó a su favor—, estas plantas son muy peligrosas para la vida en este planeta, no son de aquí. Las semillas se pueden exportar para que sean plantadas en su planeta natal, donde paradójicamente están en peligro de extinción —se mostraba muy apenado por el revés.

—Entonces… —concluyó Shinpachi—no está tratando de erradicarlas.

—Oh, no —se negó de manera rotunda—, después de todo es una vida, ¿cierto? —Reflexionó—En su naturaleza se alimentan de carne, como lo hacemos nosotros. Como lo hacen ustedes. Como lo hago yo…

Lo último les hizo fruncir la frente y bien fuerte ciertas partes de su anatomía. Se habían encogido en el sitio, preguntándose si acaso Hedoro se alimentaría de ellos esa noche.

—Aunque soy vegetariano —aclaró con una sonrisa macabra—. No es su culpa ser lo que son —continuó el Amanto—, estuve internado aquí, buscando la forma de extraerlas de la tierra sin lastimarlas. Descubrí que en su seno está la semilla, una vez que la quitas, la planta se desintegra, pero sigue viva en la semilla. Es decir, que puede ser trasplantada —se puso de pie y les enseñó lo que sería la mentada semilla, de forma ovalada no era más grande que una pelota de tenis—. Es por eso que no puedo irme de aquí hasta no haber quitado todas las semillas.

—Lo entendemos —terció Shinpachi, el ligero temblequeo de su voz delataba sus nervios.

—Sin embargo…

—¿Sin embargo? —alentó Gintoki, notando que tenía la mano entrelazada con la de Shinpachi y que ambas sudaban copiosamente.

—Es como un yuyo —suspiró—, no dejan de crecer y de crecer. Es algo de nunca acabar, y ya casi no quedan animales en el bosque. Por suerte no pueden arrastrarse a grandes distancias, aunque sus extremidades, las ramas que ustedes vieron —especificó—, son sensores que les sirven para atrapar a sus presas desde lejos. Son muy peligrosas.

—¡Tú eres peligroso! —murmuró Gin.

—¿Decía, Sakata-san?

—¡Qué entiendo lo peligroso que es!

—Estuve estudiando en mis libros —señaló una pila acumulada en un costado del cuarto—, y se llaman Molbol, se reproducen a través de su reina. Son como las abejas —detalló—, de una nacen miles. Debo encontrar a la reina en el seno del bosque para que deje de reproducirse. De esa manera lograré terminar este trabajo y podré volver tranquilo, sabiendo que no habrán más víctimas inocentes.

Cuando Hedoro se puso de pie, ambos no pudieron evitar soltar un chillido poco masculino. El Amanto caminó hasta ellos envuelto en la penumbra del cuarto, su rostro grotesco era iluminado con debilidad por una lámpara a querosene. Miró por la ventana, soltando un suspiro lánguido.

—La tormenta ha empeorado —fijó la vista en ellos, penetrándolos con sus ojos rojos—, será mejor que pasen la noche aquí. Es peligroso que salgan ahora.

—¡S-Sí! ¡Se lo agradecemos! —dijo Shinpachi mientras su jefe trataba de sonreírle al Amanto en señal de agradecimiento.

—Les prepararé un cuarto, espero que no les moleste tener que compartir la cama, no hay suficientes mantas y no querrán morir congelados.

—¡No, no queremos morir, señor Hedoro-san! —Gin se puso de pie, arrastrando consigo a Shinpachi. Siguieron al Amanto a una distancia prudencial, les dejó todo para que se hicieran la cama, una al estilo occidental, y se fue, cerrando la puerta y deseándoles las buenas noches.

Ni siquiera a solas pudieron sentirse aliviados. Permanecieron en el lugar, abrazados uno al otro, hasta que se aseguraron de que el Amanto estaba lejos de la puerta. Podían oír las pisadas alejándose y la madera rechinar a cada paso; luego, la única luz que se colaba por debajo de la puerta, se esfumó.

—¡Ayúdame a correr este mueble, Shinpachi!

Entre los dos movieron un armario hasta colocarlo frente a la puerta. Ninguno de los dos quería ser asesinado por el Amanto en mitad de la noche. Luego de esa pequeña faena, pudieron respirar con alivio. Se sentaron en la cama, relajando el cuerpo.

Gin se quitó un poco de ropa para acomodarse bajo las mantas, Shinpachi en cambio permaneció unos segundos en el mismo lugar, hasta que el otro lo llamó.

—¿No vas a acostarte? Sé que la situación no se presta, pero debemos descansar… —silenció, llegando a una errada conclusión—Ey… ¿te pone incómodo compartir la cama conmigo? No voy a dormir en el suelo si es lo que esperas. Hace frío.

—Nada de eso, tarado —se arrastró para llegar hasta la punta de la cama y acomodarse junto a Gin—; no es la primera vez que algo así me pasa, pero… creí que moriría, Gin-san, vi mi vida pasar ante mis ojos.

Gintoki sonrió. Sí, la verdad es que habían pasado por un momento horrible. No es que no hubieran tenido momentos así en el pasado, pero la experiencia no quitaba que de todos modos, en el umbral de la muerte, la situación les hiciera replantearse desde la razón de su existencia, hasta lo más intrascendente, como lo que les hubiera gustado comer antes de morir.

—¿Ves? Es peligroso estar cerca de mí.

Shinpachi chistó, sabía que en el fondo no lo decía enserio, solo le gustaba hacerse el dramático de vez en cuando.

—Si no hubieras estado ahí, esa planta me hubiera devorado. Como en tantas otras ocasiones. Así que no te hagas…

—¿Qué no me haga qué…? —Pasó un brazo por debajo del cuerpo del chico para atraerlo más a él y abrazarlo.

—Gin-san…

—Ahora todo es distinto —murmuró en sus labios—, últimamente, cada día que pasa, es más difícil. Tú… —lo besó, apenas un roce de labios—Kagura… me lo hacen más difícil.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Kagura con-? —no pudo terminar la frase porque Gintoki no había tenido mejor idea que aprovechar esa abertura para meterle la lengua dentro de la boca.

—Mucho —respondió, estrechándolo más para demostrarle que ni un Amanto con sed de sangre, que ni una planta carnívora, ni Pie Grande era capaz de apagar ese fuego—, porque cada día que pasa, hay más cosas que quiero proteger y más grande es la ambición.

Shinpachi frunció el ceño, no estaba con la mente despejada para interpretar a Gin-san, así que se dejó llevar, tratando de no pensar en nada que no fuera en el cuerpo desnudo de quien era su frustrado intento de jefe.

—Gin-san…

—¿Qué?

Shinpachi lo miró, la luz de la lámpara en el cuarto seguía prendida otorgando una claridad difusa. Negó con la cabeza, sonriendo y hundiendo el rostro en pecho del hombre. No quería arruinar ese momento preguntando idioteces u obviedades; si iba a pasar algo, pasaría, porque ambos así lo querrían.

A decir verdad desde hacía más de un mes que esperaba un momento como ese, y aunque habían estado a solas en varias oportunidades desde ese primero de enero, Gintoki nunca se había mostrado tan afectuoso como hasta entonces. Siempre llegaba hasta un punto y frenaba, buscando algún pretexto vano para tranquilizar las hormonas y no arremeter contra el joven.

Ahora era Shinpachi quien no sabía ni quería controlarse. Todo ese tiempo se había preguntado si acaso, Gin-san, se había arrepentido. Si todo lo ocurrido había sido producto del alcohol y de la fecha tan particular, una época que siempre obliga a las personas a hacer esos horribles balances, a replantearse la vida, las oportunidades perdidas, las metas no cumplidas.

Algo de eso hubo, aunque Gintoki jamás se lo admitiera para no herirlo, sin embargo nada de eso importaba ya en ese momento. Ni Shinpachi se lo preguntó, ni Gin tampoco lo precisó, no obstante quedó claro que algo trascendental iba a ocurrir cuando el hombre tomó distancia para hurgar en la pequeña mochila que cargaba y sacar un pequeño pote de lo que parecía ser gel íntimo, sabor frutilla.

—Ya lo tenías pensado, ¿cierto? —Shinpachi lo miró entre ojos—Pervertido. En esta situación… —¿Acaso pensaba hacérselo en la nieve, mientras Pie Grande les masticaba la cabeza?

Riendo como el perro Patán, Gin no le respondió, al menos no con palabras, y en cambio le quitó los lentes y empezó a desnudarlo, dejando el pequeño frasco a un costado sobre el colchón. A medida que iba descubriendo la piel del chico, podía notar cómo se estremecía, erizándose al más leve estímulo, fuera con la yema de los dedos, con los labios, la respiración o con la lengua.

Trató de ir suave, antes de que esa alimaña dormida en él despertara del todo asustándolo. Le encantaba verlo desde ese lugar: Shinpachi estaba a su merced, desnudo y con las piernas abiertas, atento a cada toque.

El pene, en un principio flácido, iba endureciéndose ante la ávida mirada del mayor, produciendo su propia excitación. Una fuerza arrolladora amenazó con arruinar clima tan especial, pero Gintoki supo controlarla a tiempo.

Se contentó con tomar entre los dedos la erección de Shinpachi y darle un placer que conocía, que ya le había dado con anterioridad sin haber ido más lejos.

Esa noche no sería igual.

Se quitó la ropa, desviando por ese breve instante que le tomó hacerlo, la atención del cuerpo del chico, hasta que volvió a ocupar el lugar entre las piernas de este. El roce directo de la piel, tan solo eso, les hizo gemir. Era claro que para ninguno de los dos serían suficientes las caricias de siempre, caricias que a veces eran manotazos y apretones violentos.

—No me dejes marcas, Gin-san, por favor —rogó, empeorando la situación.

Gintoki gruñó, sin poder controlar la fuerza de sus manos, apretó hasta dejarlo marcado, mordiéndole el cuello y la clavícula, llegando a los pectorales. Shinpachi no tenía fuerza de voluntad para reprochárselo o siquiera apartarlo. Se quedó jadeando en el sitio, afiebrado.

Había dejado de temblar, tal vez buscando relajarse para permitirle a Gin tomar más confianza, una necesaria para comenzar con la parte más difícil, pero a la vez más exquisita, de toda esa labor.

Como una forma de indicarle que estaba listo y que ya no aguantaba más tanta espera, estiró una mano y acarició el pene endurecido del mayor.

Gintoki lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió, contento de ver como el chico, pese a su timidez, daba ese gran paso tomando la iniciativa. Lo besó en los labios antes de empezar a acariciarlo de la misma manera en la que lo hacía con él. Sin embargo sus manos no se concentraron solo en el falo erecto, bajaron hasta las redondeces que, siendo coronadas por una mata de vello, se habían endurecido. No frenó, hasta que sus dedos dieron con esa zona inexplorada. Estaban secos, por eso antes de entrar debía humedecerlos.

Buscó el pote de gel y untó dos dedos ante la mirada extraña que le dedicaba Shinpachi. Le sonrió, tratando de demostrarle a Gin-san que estaba bien, sin embargo su rostro no tardó en contorsionarse en una mueca de malestar cuando un dedo intentó violentar el orificio cerrado.

Con besos, caricias y sin palabras, fue abriendo con lentitud hasta dilatar lo suficiente. Dos dedos parecían ser suficientes, debían serlo porque Gin sentía que ya no podría aguantar mucho más.

Se relamió internamente antes de quitarle la mano a Shinpachi para que dejara de masturbarlo, o todo acabaría ahí. Se acomodó mejor, buscando que la punta quedara atrapada en ese calor acogedor que le regalaban las nalgas de Shinpachi.

Supo que debía relajarse si quería darle placer a Gin-san, y ciertamente, después de ese primero de enero, quería dárselo. Sentía que estaba en deuda con él, por enseñarle ese mundo extraordinario repleto de sensaciones excitantes, lo tabú de encontrar placer en la mano, la boca y el cuerpo de alguien como Gintoki. Así que respiró hondo cuando Gin tomó una de sus piernas para acomodarla sobre el hombro.

Hundiendo la cara en el pecho del chico para atrapar entre los labios una de las tetillas, empujó un poco. Shinpachi ahogó el quejido y Gin se lo reprochó con suavidad.

—No te contengas…

Sin embargo Shinpachi no quería acabar gritando en la cabaña con Hedoro en ella. Aunque las habitaciones estaban lejos, debían admitir que ni el lugar ni la situación se prestaban, ¡pero joder! Gin estaba entrando sin pausa y sin clemencia dentro de él, el grito estaba en su garganta. Era una mezcla de dolor con placer, esa magnánima sensación lo invadía al saber que era su propio cuerpo el que le estaba haciendo gemir a quien se mecía sobre él, con esa expresión de gloria en la cara.

Era una seriedad que solía verle a Gin-san cuando entablaba fieras batallas y la mera comparación acabó por perturbarlo. Le alteraba la idea de que desde ese momento ya no pudiera verlo pelear sin sentir como el pene le crecía en los pantalones.

—Gin-san…

—¿Te duele mucho? —frunció el ceño, le dolía incluso a él—Ya casi está toda adentro.

Asintió, antes de intentar responder.

—No pares…

Eso fue lo que necesitó para dar rienda sueltas a ese demonio interno. Tomó ambos tobillos de Shinpachi y buscando una posición más cómoda, empezó a arremeter una y otra vez. Era un delicioso suplicio para el chico sentir como ese pene abandona su cuerpo, para después violentarlo de nuevo.

Los gemidos y los quejidos se fundieron en uno, mientras Gin trataba de alcanzar esa cima, sin despegar la vista de la imagen de Shinpachi. No podía creer que ese chico que al principio juzgaba de insulso pudiera darle tanto gozo.

El orgasmo fue devastador, lo vació y lo sació por completo. Se dejó caer, pesado, sobre el cuerpo de Shinpachi, satisfecho y feliz de estar así con él: Oyendo su entrecortada respiración y el latido acelerado de su corazón.

No era momento para descansar. Salió del interior de Shinpachi arrancándole un quejido de dolor, se escabulló hacia abajo y, apenas sus labios tocaron el glande, Shinpachi se descargó por completo. A comparación de las veces anteriores, Gin no salió del lugar hasta no haber tragado hasta la última gota.

Se sentía en deuda con Shinpachi, se sentía agradecido por darle algo más que sexo; por darle un afecto que no se merecía. Podía ver cariño en esos ojos que lo contemplaban entre asombrado y agradecido.

No hubo palabras acarameladas, ni frases hechas. No hacía falta decir nada. Ni siquiera se dieron las buenas noches; apenas atinaron a abrazarse y besar la parte más cercana que tenían del otro, Gin la frente transpirada de Shinpachi, y este, la barbilla del mayor. Desnudos, sucios y entrelazados, se quedaron dormidos. El cansancio los había hecho sucumbir, demasiadas emociones en tan corto lapso.

Sintieron que fue un abrir y cerrar de ojos, porque no pasó mucho hasta que la luz del sol les dio en la cara, junto al golpe en la puerta.

—Sakata-san, Shimura-san —murmuraron del otro lado, atemorizándolos cuando cayeron en la cuenta de dónde estaban y a merced de quién—. Pronto estará el desayuno.

—¡Nosotros seremos el desayuno! —murmuraron los dos.

Se miraron más despabilados y tomaron distancia en silencio para vestirse. Una vez listos se presentaron en la sala, donde el Amanto bebía de un café con leche.

Estaban tan asustados que no pudieron tragar bocado, sin embargo ambos estaban de acuerdo en acompañar a Hedoro en busca de la reina, sentían que no podrían irse en paz sin asegurarse de que el peligro había sido erradicado.

—Hay una niña que viene cada tanto por aquí —murmuró Hedoro, una vez afuera y caminando por la nieve, un poco más adelante que los otros dos—, gracias a ella supe donde está la reina. La seguí…

—¿Una niña rubia? —preguntó Shinpachi.

Hedoro volteó para mirarlo y asentir. Sin razón aparente, Shinpachi dio un paso atrás, chocando con el pecho macizo de Gin-san.

—Creo que ella plantó esa semilla, quiero decir —explicó— a la reina. Ha venido varias veces, supongo que para ver cómo crecía. La reina es una planta muy bonita, a diferencia de sus "hijas".

—Con razón —chistó Gintoki, ahora entendía mejor las razones que había tenido la niña para estar en el bosque la tarde anterior.

—Ayer casi la devoran viva, llegué justo a tiempo, pero no pude hablar con ella… salió corriendo apenas me vio.

—Me pregunto por qué —terció Gin con ironía.

—No estamos lejos de la cueva —fue lo último que dijo Hedoro antes de sumirse en un silencio a medias. A medias, porque el sonido propio del bosque interrumpía sus pensamientos, poniéndolos a la defensiva.

El Amanto ya les había aconsejado que no bajaran la guardia porque, aunque eran de hábitos nocturnos, también podían atacar de día si se las molestaba; así habían desaparecido muchos niños.

—¿Estás bien, Patsuan?

El aludido lo miró con una expresión extraña en el rostro, mitad de desconcierto, mitad de tedio.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Caminas raro —no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo, de una manera muy interna—, ¿te duele mucho?

—Claro, degenerado… como pretendes que no me duela si me… —quedó a medio decir y se ajustó los lentes—… pervertido —murmuró con una sonrisa cómplice en los labios que Gin compartió antes de nalguearlo y adelantarse unos pasos.

La cueva no quedaba cerca al final, pero al llegar comprendieron lo que el Amanto les había dicho. La reina era bellísima a diferencia de los monstruos que engendraba. Era similar a una orquídea gigante, del tamaño de la cabaña en la que habían pasado la noche y capaz de engullir un barco, aunque, según les había comentado Hedoro, la reina permanecía en letargo. Ella se alimentaba, por las raíces y la tierra, a través de sus "hijas" con las que estaba conectada. Por eso las plantas parecían desintegrarse después de devorar la carne, pues pasaban a ser parte del estómago de su madre.

El rojo del centro de la flor parecía ser el de la sangre con la que se había alimentado durante todo ese tiempo; la coronaba alrededor un amarillo tan intenso que emulaba al sol y, colgaban de esas flores, unas ramas blancas que lucían muy sedosas. Por último, un violeta que a veces se tornaba rosa, protegía lo que era el tallo verde, tan enorme que parecía tratarse del tronco de algún ombú añejo.

Hedoro les pidió que no lastimaran a las hijas mientras él iba tras la semilla de la reina; entendieron a los pocos minutos el por qué de la recomendación. Esos retoños monstruosos habían despertado de su sueño en pos de salvaguardar a su madre. Sabían que no debían herir a esas plantas si pretendían salir con vida de las garras de Hedoro, así que hicieron lo imposible para no acabar siendo el almuerzo de esas plantas. O de Hedoro.

En segundos, minutos u horas –no sabrían precisarlo- la pesadilla terminó. Hedoro salió de la cueva portando en ambos brazos una semilla de color negra tan grande como un balón de fútbol. Sonreía, de una manera tan tétrica que daban ganas de salir corriendo de allí.

Se despidieron de él, agradeciéndoles la hospitalidad y disculpándose por no quedarse a almorzar y volvieron al hotel. En el camino, pudieron comprobar, no había señal alguna de un peligro latente.

Comprendieron, de esa forma, que Pie Grande no existía, que las pisadas si bien eran reales, le pertenecían a Hedoro. Les costó explicarles a los dueños de la posada y a cada aldeano que ese Amanto que tanto miedo les daba, en realidad había estado todo ese tiempo cuidándolos. Que las pisadas, si bien siempre estaban cerca de dichos cadáveres, eran de Hedoro porque buscaba la manera de evitar más víctimas.

El dueño de la posada estaba tan feliz de escuchar una historia convincente y no los disparates que había oído en ese último tiempo que, además de pagarles, les ofreció quedarse una semana allí a vacacionar para disfrutar de los baños termales. Dudaron un poco en invitar a Hedoro, pero sin dudas se merecía el reconocimiento.

Las chicas estaban en eso, preparándose para ir a darse un baño en las aguas termales cuando Kagura decidió que era un momento oportuno para buscar el sukonbu que Gin-chan le había escondido.

De entre las bolsas que Gin había traído del pueblo el día anterior, sacó un objeto que desconoció, aunque se le hacía ligeramente familiar. Así que por desconocerlo se acercó corriendo con él en la mano para preguntarle a la jefa, segura de que ella sabría decirle lo que era o confirmarle sus sospechas.

Cuando Gin llegó al cuarto que compartía con Shinpachi, lo recibieron las patadas de Otae, junto a los gritos desaforados de esta.

—¡Maldito asqueroso, ¿qué te crees?!

—¡Para, mujer! —se arrastró por el suelo, tratando de alejarse de su furia. No lo habían matado las plantas carnívoras, ni Hedoro, pero lo haría esa loca.

—¡Hermana, tranquilízate!

—¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice, Shin-chan, sabiendo que pasas tanto tiempo con este hombre asqueroso?! ¡Es un ser desagradable, sin códigos!

—No seas tan hiriente, hermana —rogó—, Gin-san será un desastre para muchas cosas, pero no es…

Otae blandió el dildo ante los ojos de su hermano, para así poder reforzar sus palabras.

—Este depravado, inmoral, indecente —la lista era larga—, ayer fue al pueblo a hacer las compras. ¡¿Compró comida?! No —canturreó con una risita cínica—¡¿Compró algo de primera necesidad?! No —volvió a decir, para llegar a la bolsa y desparramar todos los adminículos sobre el tatami, mientras Gin se abalanzaba sobre ellos tratando de evitar que al menos Kagura los viera.

—¿Gin-san? —murmuró Shinpachi mirándolo entre ojos—Eres indefendible.

Sobre el tatami había un pack de velas, sogas, una mordaza, pañuelos y, lo más vergonzoso, ese consolador de un tamaño considerable que doblaba lo que Gin tenía entre las piernas.

—¡Es para mí! —intentó defenderse el mayor, guardando todo dentro de la bolsa de nuevo, mientras Otae le hacía sangrar la nariz con una nueva patada—¡Juro que lo compré para mí, mujer!

—¡Más te vale con lo uses solo contigo!

Shinpachi no dejaba de mirarlo entre ojos, negó con la cabeza y suspiró. Mientras su hermana se iba del cuarto rumbo al baño, echa una furia, en compañía de Kagura quien entendía lo que pasaba mejor de lo que uno sospecharía. Para ella no era tan extraño enterarse de las intenciones de Gin-chan para con el cuatro-ojos, si los había visto haciendo indecencias.

—Ni pienses que te dejaré usar eso conmigo —miró el juguete, lo acojonaba más que Pie Grande, que las plantas carnívoras o que Hedoro mismo.

—Me gustan las cosas _kink_is, Pachi —murmuró apenado, como si temiera mostrar ese lado turbio de su persona tan pronto en una relación que recién comenzaba.

—Vayamos a los baños —propuso, saturado—. Aprovechemos que somos los únicos inquilinos de momento —al menos hasta que llegara Hedoro. Dio la vuelta con brusquedad al reparar en que el otro estaba preparando un bolso—¡Deja eso ahí, no lo vas a llevar al baño!

—¿Puedo llevar el gel aunque sea? —preguntó como un nene pequeño que pide permiso para llevar la pelota a la playa.

—Bueno, eso sí —accedió suspirando. Si Gin iba a arremeter de nuevo contra su cuerpo, más le valía contar con un poco de gel íntimo para paliar el dolor.

Tener a la hermana guardabosque durmiendo en el cuarto de al lado no les impidió, a ninguno de los dos, disfrutar a pleno de esas cortas vacaciones.


	15. Love Actually

**Prompt**: **Love Actually**.

**Autor**: Hessefan.

**Género**: Bl.

**Clasificación**: K+

**Extensión**: 772 palabras.

**Resumen**: Si amaba a Gintoki por ser un hombre libre que seguía sus propias reglas, ¿quién era él para cambiarlo? No quería, además.

* * *

Lo veía echado en el sillón, leyendo la Jump como cada día y pensaba que esa era la imagen que más asociaba a él. Era parte de los recuerdos que podía enlazar a _Gin-san_.

Suspiró.

Sin saber cómo, se las ingenió para empezar a hablar de _ella_. Llevaban un tiempo así, con exactitud tres meses. El día que la conoció, había marcado con mucha sutileza en el calendario de su cuarto la fecha en la que había comenzado todo ese martirio con Gin, y seguía sin saber lo qué eran, si es que acaso eran _algo_.

Gin era su amigo, además de su jefe y el hombre que le había enseñado a disfrutar sin tapujos de un sexo poco convencional. En su vida hubiera sido capaz de imaginar que ciertas prácticas pudieran llegar a ser tan increíbles, incluso más maravillosas que el sexo _per se_. Bueno… tal vez algún día lo hubiera descubierto de la mano de otros amantes. ¿Quién sabría decírselo? Siempre había un mundo de posibilidades en el atormentador "hubiera" de las personas.

Sin embargo Shinpachi no lo iba a preguntar, desde ya. Ni ese día ni nunca. Hacerlo dejaría por sentada su ingenuidad, una que en vano buscaba ocultar. En vano porque Gin era quién mejor lo conocía, era quién le había dado consejos para encarar a esa chica, pese a ser el menos capacitado para aconsejar a un amigo en el plano amoroso. Era un desastre con las mujeres y no dejaría de serlo a su edad. Ya era un caso perdido.

Si estaba en ese punto, se dijo Shinpachi, luchando consigo mismo y esos fantasmas que lo acosaban, era por culpa de él. Porque Gin siempre había sido indescifrable, porque no le decía nada que le ayudara a entender lo que eran, dónde estaban o hacia dónde iban.

¿Por qué esos asuntos siempre tenían que ser tan complicados? Y se había prometido a sí mismo, en su orgullo de león, no ceder, no mostrarle esas inquietudes. No fastidiarlo de ninguna forma. Tal vez porque en el fondo temía perder todo aquello que le hacía tan bien, tanto como le hacía mal.

Se lo dijo, sin remordimientos: tendría una cita con ella, y quién sabía qué más podría llegar a pasar luego.

Quiso ver su reacción, pero Gin lo escuchaba tras la Jump y lo único que el chico pudo ver era la enorme sonrisa que le regalaba el personaje con sombrero de paja que había en la tapa.

—¿Qué dices?

—Sal con ella, Shinpachi —al fin cerró la revista, para mirarlo a los ojos con una cálida mueca en los labios.

—Entonces… no te molesta que… —cerró los ojos. Mierda, se había dicho que no sucumbiría, que no diría ninguna de esas ridiculeces y ahí estaba, mordiéndose la lengua.

Gin lo llamó agitando una mano. Se acercó con duda hasta donde estaba echado. Entendió el lenguaje corporal y se dejó arrastrar, hasta acabar enredado entre los brazos y piernas del samurái.

Mientras se dejaba besar, confundido, se daba cuenta de que la libertad que le daba Gin, era algo muy propio de él. Si amaba a Gintoki por ser un hombre libre que seguía sus propias reglas, ¿quién era él para cambiarlo? No quería, además.

Gintoki por su lado se dio cuenta de que otro momento tan temido y aletargado había llegado, por mucho que había intentado evitarlo. Le fue menester dejarle bien en claro que no le molestaba, que podía conocer cuántas chicas quisiera, que no necesitaba de su permiso, porque nadie era dueño de nadie.

Confiaba en él y, aun más importante, creía en él. Si pretendía estar para siempre con Shinpachi -y en ese momento se daba cuenta de que era lo que en verdad pretendía- debía hacerlo. Debía dejarlo ser.

Reflexionando consigo mismo, mientras tenía el menudo cuerpo del chico entre los brazos, caía con lentitud en la cuenta de que él también tenía sus miedos.

—Solo… no te enamores de ella, ¿vale? —murmuró, incorporándose hasta quedar sentado—No te enamores de otra persona y todo estará bien.

Shinpachi asintió, a la vez que advertía como una tenue sonrisa iba formándose en sus labios al comprender que eso que tenían con Gin era un amor real, auténtico y puro.

Por la ventana se podía ver el balcón del vecino; a una semana de que el almanaque marcara el comienzo oficial de la primavera, las flores de Hedoro ya habían nacido, hermosas y lozanas. Tenían otro color, un brillo muy especial que ninguno de los dos había advertido hasta entonces.

Todo en el mundo parecía tener otro color, uno tan intenso como las emociones que se arremolinaban en ellos, reconfortándolos.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**Y con esto hemos llegado al final, espero que les haya entretenido si es que alguien lo leyó =) Yo la pasé genial escribiéndolo. Espero que hayan tenido unas felices fiestas y un buen comienzo de año ^^. ¡Jo! Hoy comienza oficialmente Gintama 2013, espero poder verlo dentro de un rato...**

* * *

10 de enero de 2013

Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina


End file.
